


We are Morgenstern: when we burn, we burn bright

by graveltotempo



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Asexual Raphael, Bisexual Izzy, Bisexual Jace, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Valentine, Demisexual Clary, Divergent Timelines, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Gay Simon, Homoromantic Raphael, M/M, Malec, Pansexual Sebastian, Pre-Slash, Protective Siblings, Sebastian is good, Simon Lewis knows, Simon is a mundane, Valentine Was A Good Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That AU nobody asked for where Clary and Sebastian are brothers and they ran away from Idris after an attack from Circle members to their parents.<br/>They are raised by Magnus Bane, Catarina Loss, Tessa Gray and Ragnor Fell, and grow up away from the Shadowhunter world, in a world full of magic and few runes.</p><p>Until their blood is called to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> hIIIII!!!  
> So, I found this on my laptop... thoughts?
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the preface of the story, you could almost say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pompeii by Bastille
> 
> Most song titles are from songs, just fyi

****

**1\. Pompeii**

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek, gazing nervously at where he was sat at the table. His parents were talking to each other, tense, and Clary was playing with her food, completely unaware of the heavy atmosphere.

His father looked as composed as ever, while his mother looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her eyes were glossy, but her chin was held up, defiantly. “Mum?” inquired the boy, staring at her.

It had been almost a week since his dad had come back to live with them. Before his mother, Clary and him had left, his father had seemed crazy and dangerous to be around, but now, it was like his sanity had returned.

He looked down at Sebastian when he heard his voice, and a strange look passed on his face. His mother didn’t say anything, as Valentine Morgenstern took his bracelet off his wrist and put it on Sebastian’s. the boy lit up at that. He had always loved the bracelet that his father, his mother and their friends always wore, but had never had the courage to ask for one himself.

This caught Clary’s attention. She frowned at Sebastian and held out her small hand. “I want it!” she whined, and her mother’s chuckle sounded a little like a sob.

Jocelyn Morgenstern took off her own bracelet and handed it to the little red head.

Valentine smiled at her. “You are just like your mom, aren’t you?” he asked her, and Clary smiled, all smile teeth and flushed cheeks at the almost praise. Her father eyed the food, that lay untouched on her plate and nudged it in her direction. “Come on, eat something, Clarissa.” The girl puffed her cheeks, and Sebastian looked down at her with superiority. He was three years older than his three years old sister, and he felt like it mattered a lot.

Suddenly a howl rang from outside, a sound that made Sebastian and Clary shut their ears. Jocelyn’s whole body gave a spasm, while Valentine tensed. The man took a deep breath and took out his seraph blade and put it on the table. He smiled at Clary. “Clarissa, why don’t you and Sebastian go upstairs? Me and your mum need to talk about something quickly.” He told her and the girl beamed.

She jumped off her chair and reached out with her hand to grab Sebastian. “Come on, Sebby!” she called, grabbing him and forcing him up.

Sebastian followed her up, slightly annoyed, and they closed themselves in their parents’ bedroom. Clary immediately started rummaging through her mother’s stuff, much to Sebastian’s dismay. “Clary!” he hissed, but inched closer to where she was playing with her mother’s jewels. There were two beautiful rings inside, both with the M of Morgenstern written on top.

One was on a chain, ready to be worn at a neck, and the other was obviously Valentine’s. Clary put the first one on her throat, and handed the second to her brother, eyes shining. “We are Miss and Mister Morgenstern, the princess and prince of Idris.” She informed him, and despite himself, he laughed.

He was still laughing when the whole house shook with and a scream pierced the silence. It wasn’t a human sound. More like the demons from the movies that Sebastian watched with Aline Penhallow, his friend. Clary’s eyes went wide, and she stood frozen, staring at her brother in terror.

Sebastian’s heart was hammering in his chest, but he pushed away the terror. He needed to go and check on his parents. He picked Clary up, and put her down in the small wardrobe with a reassuring smile. “I’m going to check what happened. Don’t move.” He made her promise, and she nodded. She was a Shadowhunter, after all.

The platinum haired boy, creaked the door opened and stepped outside. The sound of a fight came from downstairs. He inched down the stairs, and peeked from behind a corner in a kitchen.

There was a group of men in the room, fighting against his mom, his dad and Uncle Lucian. Sebastian knew them. They were his father’s friend. Then why…?

He saw his mum’s eyes fall on him and the way the widened, just before she pierced the heart of one of the demons in the room. They were tall and human shaped, but they had a yellowish skin and no eyes. They had several mouths all over their bodies, and a small cavity that Sebastian guessed was the nose.

He saw a man with black hair and a pair of starling grey eyes: Hodge Starkweather. Sebastian stared, unable to move, as the man, with a twist almost impossible for him, sank his dagger into Valentine’s body.

His father didn’t scream, and neither did his mother, but Lucian Graymark did, hauling himself at Hodge and knocking him out, as his mother stabbed the last demon standing. She didn’t stop to look at her husband, but ran out of the room, grabbing Sebastian’s hand as she did so.

“Mum? What about dad? Is dad all right?” his voice shook as he asked his mother the questions.

Jocelyn didn’t answer, just pushed him inside the bedroom. “Clary? Clarissa!” called the woman, and a second later the girl tumbled out of the wardrobe where her brother hid her. She didn’t say a word, her body shaking but her face clean of tears.

Her mother didn’t waste any time as she Valentine’s wardrobe and pulled out two twin bags from them. “Seb, hold these, please.” Instructed her mother, moving methodically. A loud noise resounded from the inferior level, but Jocelyn didn’t stop. She moved faster.

She pushed the wardrobe, revealing what looked exactly like a portal from behind it. Only then she paused. She looked at her kids and smiled at both. “Do you want to go on an adventure? Dad will get there soon.” She smiled at Sebastian. “Lucian probably already healed him with an iratze.” She shook her head, looking fond. “That’s what we get for playing with demons.”

Clary visibly relaxed, but Sebastian didn’t. his mother looked tense, and she didn’t seem sincere. She pulled them both in a bone crashing hug. “Ragnor Fell. We need to go to Ragnor Fell.” She told them, kissing both of them on the foreheads.

Another crash sounded, and their mother hugged them again. When she parted from them, she had tears in her eyes. Sebastian felt cold in his stomach, as she put Clary’s hand in his. “Ragnor Fell. Or a warlock. Just… a warlock.” She looked at the rings on them and smiled. “Us Morgensterns… we are brave.” She confided, as the door bursted open and Lucian and another demon fell inside. Hodge was right behind them his dagger in his hand.

He threw the dagger at Jocelyn, but with cat reflexes, Lucian deflected it. Clary’s lip started quivering and Sebastian looked at his mother, feeling helpless. She kissed their foreheads again. Clary looked at her. “Are you not coming with us?” she asked, and Jocelyn flinched. Clary wasn’t stupid.

“I’ll be right back.” She promised, and then she pushed them both inside the portal. The last thing they saw before falling was their mother, tears running down her face, as she destroyed the portal. And then nothing.

 

 

* * *

 

Sebastian fell hard, on his back, and Clary fell on top of him, her hand still on his. Her face was tear stained now, and she was looking at Sebastian with fear and sadness. “Mum? What happened to mum? What happened to her, Sebby?” she asked, and Sebastian forced himself not to cry.

He needed to be strong. For Clary, for his little sister. “She’ll come, soon. Her and dad.” His voice cracked at the mention of his father, but she didn’t seem to notice. Sebastian let go of the bags and of her hand in favour of wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead, as her body shook with sobs. “We are Morgensterns, Clarissa. And we are on an adventure. It’ll be okay.” He promised.

Only then he looked around him, trying to figure out where they were. It was Ragnor Fell’s workroom. He knew, because he remembered that him and his mother had been there before, and he had listened as her and him had talked in hushed tone about something called the ‘Uprising’.

But the man was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a cat, perched up on one of the sofas of the living room, staring at them unblinking. Sebastian cleared his throat. “Ragnor Fell?” he inquired, aloud. “Mister Warlock?”

At the words, someone appeared at the doorway. Someone who wasn’t Ragnor Fell. Someone with spiked and gelled up hair, and a ridiculous outfit on him. He wore more make-up than Aunt Fairchild. His eyes were slit like a cat’s and his mouth was set in a thin line.

“Who asks?” asked the man. His accent wasn’t like the ones Sebastian was used to, unlike any of the Idris’ accents.

Sebastian frowned, and moved his sister behind him, getting ready to fight. “You are not Ragnor Fell.” He told him, and Clary stared at the man with her huge green eyes. She didn’t look scared, but she stood behind him.

The man stared at their eyes, so similar in their sea green and so stubborn and fierce. Understanding dawned on his face. “You are Jocelyn Morgenstern’s children.” He said, and Sebastian frowned. The man smiled. “Hi. I’m Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and dear Ragnor Fell’s old friend.” He explained, bowing at them.

Sebastian looked at him, distrusting. “Where is he? And how can you prove what you say?” he asked, and the man grinned at him.

He threw a picture at him. The picture was of Magnus and Ragnor standing next to each other, the first with a pair of huge sun glasses on and the other with a scowl on his face. Magnus’ smile was dazzling. “And as for where is Ragnor… I wish I knew. He fled.”

The last bit of hope fell from Sebastian’s heart. They were alone. His parents and Lucian were probably already dead. Ragnor was gone.

And then Clary laughed. Sebastian whipped his head, and saw her sitting on the floor with the picture in her hand. The cat from before was purring at her feet. She smiled at her brother, bright and hopeful. “Look at Mister Magnus. He looks very silly.” She announced, and the warlock smiled at that.

Sebastian smiled back at her. They were Morgenstern: they didn’t cry. They shone, brighter than stars.

Magnus moved towards them. “Allow me to help. I owe Jocelyn and Valentine my life, and this is the least I can do.” He asked, serious.

Sebastian didn’t have a choice. He didn’t have anyone else beside Clary anymore. They only had each other. And if Clary was okay with him, then so was he.

He touched the bracelet on his wrist.

_Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo._

 

If I cannot reach Heaven, I will raise hell.

Sebastian nodded.


	2. 2. Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clary's 16th birthday and her party doesn't go as well as they planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roar by Katy Perry

  

_(_ _Clary and Sebastian Morgenstern)_

**2\. Roar**

 

 

_13 years later_

 

“If you move, you are going to ruin the make-up.” Warned Magnus, holding her chin up with one hand and the eyeliner with the other. He was eyeing her face critically, tilting it to the side to see if the eyeliner was even on both sides. Satisfied, he put it down and took the mascara with the other hand.

The girl sighed. “You know, that’s not what I had in mind when I agreed to you doing my make-up today.” She told him, and huffed when the man trapped her again.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You will thank me, later. If there _is_ a later.” He added, looking a little gloomy. The girl chuckled.

“Oh come on! It’s my 16th birthday! Tessa will understand.” She told him, and he huffed.

“You haven’t known her for as long as I have. She and Ragnor are convinced that they are your actual adoptive parents, and she will lynch me if something happens to you. And I will have the blame if you suddenly die at the party.” He reminded her, with a grimace. The make-up looked great so far. “They already think I’m a bad influence for both of you.”

The girl pulled out when he finally let her chin go, and ran a hand through her fierce red hair. Magnus tutted and took her hand with his ring filled and polished one. “Nail polish.” He decided, taking a pretty transparent one from the cabinet. “Another coat won’t really hurt.”

The doorbell rang then, and Magnus frowned. “It might be Catarina. Or Tessa. Which means, I’m _officially_ dead. She _will_ kill me. Clary, do something.”

Clary looked at him with a fond and exasperated gaze. They heard the sound of the front door opening, and a few seconds later the door of Magnus’ bedroom opened. Two boys were standing there, peering inside curiously.

The boys were almost the same height, one with hair so blond it looked like platinum and pretty green eyes, and the other with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes framed by a pair of nerd glasses. The blond one was wearing a pair of tailor fitted dark trousers and a white shirt with a dark waistcoat on top. The shirt had rolled up sleeves that showed an almost translucent skin, devoid of any scars.

The other boy was wearing a printed shirt and tight black jeans, with a jacket on top. He looked at the Clary with shining eyes. “Wow, Clary! You look great!” he told her, admiring the way the blue dress fell to her knees. Her hair was held up in a bun, and she had a simple necklace on her neck: a chain with a ring on it. Other than that, she had a silver bracelet on her wrist that looked the same as the one on the blond boy’s wrist.

She smiled at him, and pulled him in a hug. “You’ll ruin my masterpiece!” complained Magnus, and the blond rolled his eyes at him.

“Thank you, Simon.” She said, and the brunette beamed.

He pulled out of the hug and reached for a bag that lay abandoned at his feet. “Happy birthday, Clarissa.” He said, as he handed it to her. “16 at long last.” He added, and she punched him gently on the arm.

She looked inside the bag, already knowing what she would find. Still, the set of colours and art supplies was a nice thought from Simon. She was so going to oil paint him and Magnus one day.

“Are we going now or…?” asked the blond boy, leaning on the doorway.

Magnus sighed. “I wanted to add a coat of nail polish…” said the man, wistfully, and the boy rolled his eyes again. It seemed to be his standard answer to anything Magnus said.

Magnus lit up then, as Clary stood up and did an experimental twirl. She looked petite and exquisite like this, but they all knew how actually capable she was of protecting herself. He reached behind him in his jewellery shelf, and held out a necklace with a big sapphire on it.

“Happy birthday, Clarissa!” He announced, and put the necklace on her. Clary smiled, and then the blond boy walked up to her.

“One last touch.” He decided, and let her hair down on her shoulders. He smiled at her. “You look great, little sis.” He told her, and she held up her hand. He put his bigger one on hers and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“If you’re done with your brotherly bonding, we could start making our way to Pandemonium.” Called out Simon, and now it was Clary’s turn to roll her eyes. She grabbed her brother’s hand and together, they walked out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

The trip to Pandemonium wasn’t too long. Magnus was sitting in the cab with them, looking a little sick. His make-up was still startlingly good. “I am going to die. When Catarina and the rest find out, I am going to die. They will kill me. How will I explain to Tessa that I let you convince me into renting the Pandemonium, allowed you to write the guest list and let you have- _horror_ \- fun?” he asked, looking at Simon for some sort of help.

The brunette shrugged. “I don’t know. Don’t slip?” and then he turned to look at Clary, sitting next to him. “This is the day, Clary. Today is the day I will conquer Raphael’s heart.” He told her, visibly jumping in his seat.

Sebastian looked back at him from where he was staring out of the window. “He doesn’t have a heart.” He pointed out, and Simon shrugged.

“He will finally love me.” He told him, and Sebastian shook his head.

“He doesn’t even like you. He barely stands Clarissa and Magnus. The only people he likes that are not vampires are me and Ragnor.” The blond said smugly, and Simon scowled.

“Get your grabby hands off my man. He does like me, and he’s just shy.” He told him, confidently. Clary huffed a laugh at the idea of Raphael being shy, and Simon nudged her. “You are supposed to be on my side! I made you this friendship bracelet!” he said, pointing at her naked wrist, and Clary giggled.

“Now, children… could we go back to the important matters? Like my upcoming death?” asked Magnus, and Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked out of the window in answer.

Finally, their car stopped outside Pandemonium, the biggest club of the place. The place looked the same as usual, except for the larger than usual group of people standing outside in line. Magnus looked at them irritated, and seized Simon’s hand. The boy looked alarmed. “Wait, what…?” he started, but the warlock was already dragging him through the sea of people standing.

Sebastian and Clary walked behind them, hands together as they strode after Magnus. The bodyguard recognized them and opened the door for them. He smiled warmly at Clary. “Happy birthday, Clary.” He called, and she beamed at him.

And then they were inside. The party was already in full swing, many people that Clary recognized from school dancing around. There were a few of Magnus’ friends too, werewolves and vampires alike. Maia Roberts, a werewolf friend of her with a long crush on Simon stopped in front of her and smiled. “Clary! Happy birthday!” she called, enveloping her in a hug.

Clary had to stand on her toes to hug her properly, but she didn’t mind. Sebastian grinned at her and pointed to where a group of his friends were clearly waiting for him, and made his departure.

Magnus took that as his cue to leave and sat down at his usual sit, looking away at the people standing around. And that’s when he spotted him. A boy with striking blue eyes and dark hair, striding through the room. He was clearly looking for someone, his dark clothes almost making him blend in with the surrounding.

He didn’t notice Magnus looking at him, at first. And when he did, his eyes widened and he looked ready to bolt. Except he didn’t. He stayed there, and when Magnus waved at him, he waited a second before waving back.

Magnus forced his eyes away from the boy, pretending not to notice the way the blue eyed beauty’s gaze lingered on him. He took a deliberate sip of his drink, his heart almost giving a flutter. That boy, with his striking looks and bashful behaviour had sure caught his attention.

He noticed then Simon, dancing not too far away from where Raphael and his group were. The vampire clan was looking at him intensely, but Simon pretended not to notice, although his flushed cheeks gave him away.

He was dancing with a taller boy whose name he didn’t remember. He could feel Raphael looking at him, but the vampire made no move to approach him. After a while, he stopped and made his way towards the bar, too thirsty to function.

The man he was dancing with, followed him wordlessly, and Simon gave him a wary glance as he ordered. He couldn’t help but flinch when he put a hand on his shoulder, pressing tighter than he should have for no reason and growling at the barista.

A werewolf. Dandy.  He looked at the man in what he hoped wasn’t a threatening manner. “Uhm… you can… leave if you want to?” he asked, and winced when he felt the werewolf’s grip tightening on his shoulder.

“He dismissed you.” A familiar voice said from behind them, a voice that Simon would recognise from anywhere. He looked behind him to find Raphael, arms crossed staring at him with his eyes narrowed.

The werewolf growled, but he seemed more scared than threatening. Raphael flashed his fangs, and the werewolf was gone with a wail. Simon let out a sigh, and Raphael gave him a flat look. “Your jacket is ruined.” He told him, and when Simon shrugged, he took off his own and handed it to him. “It’s cold. Put it on.”

“Uh, bossy. I like it.” Announced the brunette, and he could have sworn that Raphael’s lips twitched. He put on the jacket, and threw the other on the counter. He sighed at the two long claw marks on it. “Mum will kill me.” He confided, and Raphael rolled his eyes at him.

Clary appeared then with Eric in tow. Simon loved the girl, but she had terrible timing. She glanced at Raphael and pursed her lips. “Raphael.” She said.

Raphael smirked. “Valentine’s daughter.” He replied, and she scowled at him.

“Don’t say that.” She said through gritted teeth, as she shoved poor Eric to Simon. “Have you seen Magnus?” she asked then, frowning.

Raphael pointed at where the warlock was standing, talking to a blushing dark haired boy. Magnus seemed pleased. Clary arched an eyebrow. “For someone apparently on his death bed he seems awfully happy.” She commented, and then she spotted a familiar head not too far away. “Lily!” she called, rushing to her vampire friend.

Raphael watched her ran to her friend, and then turned back to Magnus. He was watching the blue eyed boy with a rapt attraction and Raphael tensed. _Nope_. Not a mundane. Last time Magnus had crushed on a mundane, he had spent about twenty years moping trying to forget him.

Simon was looking at him with insistence. When Raphael looked at him, the brunette smiled. “One dance?” he asked, offering. This was a bad idea.

He nodded, and looked at the way he lit up. A very bad idea indeed.

 

 

* * *

 

Sebastian spotted the demon with no trouble at all. He had seen him walking in the room, his human façade not fooling him for an instant. He had made sure of catching the demon’s attention, and had smiled when the dark haired girl finally looked at him. They crossed eyes, and he arched an eyebrow.

He put down his drink and looked at his friend Lucas. “Tell Clarissa that I’m putting down my claim.” He ordered, before walking slowly and purposefully toward the necessity room of the club. He could see the girl following him and he didn’t pause as he slid in the room.

The demon slipped in a few seconds later, and looked at him with a smile on his human face, twirling her hair. Sebastian grinned back, as he moved to stand before her. “Hi.” He breathed, and the demon shuddered with a pleased smile. Then, the blond took a kindjal out of his waistcoat, and cut the necklace on the demon’s neck.

The change was instantaneous. Where first stood a pretty girl, now where two grey masses of good that looked like crocodiles. If crocodiles had a human face and their tails were any similar to scorpions’ tails.

“Rhapsody demons.” Realised Sebastian, scowling at the beasts at his feet. They hissed, moving at opposite ends of the room.

The boy moved forward, a blade in his hand. It was long and sharp, disguised as a cufflink. There was a red _M_ on the handle, that showed the family it belonged to. Morgenstern.

He moved fast, almost as fast than vampires did, and obviously faster than the demons. He kicked one away with his leg and slashed the second, sending his blood splashing on the floor.

He had underestimated the demons, he thought, as the first one slashed at him, sending his bracelet flying away. Sebastian bared his teeth, and hit him again, before burying the blade in it. Before he could even triumph at the death, the second demon attacked him.

It pushed the boy on the floor and pushed the blade off his hand, roaring at him. Sebastian was ready to push him off when a blade suddenly appeared, falling deep into the monster’s body. The demon bursted and disappeared, leaving the blade a few millimetres away from his face.

It wasn’t Clary. It was a boy, around his age, with blonde hair and eyes so light blue that they seemed ice. He was looking at the boy under him with a look of annoyed curiosity, his blade not wavering. “And who are you?” he asked.

 

 

* * *

 

Clary was talking to her friend Bella when she noticed her brother walking away, towards a service door. She then rolled her eyes as she saw a pretty girl following him. Trust Sebastian to find a way to hook up even at his sister’s birthday party.

She then noticed them. A girl and a boy, with dark hair the first and fair the second, walking purposefully slow towards where her brother and the girl had disappeared. She noticed, even from a distance, their runes. Shadowhunters.

She started moving without even noticing, grabbing Simon as she walked away. The boy complained, but she ignored him, dragging him along, her eyes on the other two. She spotted Magnus and she stopped next to him, looking as the two nodded at the blue eyed boy the warlock was hitting on and disappear inside.

She looked at the warlock with a fixed gaze. “Shadowhunters. Real ones. They followed Sebastian. The blue eyed boy is also one.” He told him, and he saw Magnus frowning. He peered at the dark haired boy and finally managed to see the runes under the glamour. He sighed, but Clary had already taken off.

“She owes me a date.” Grumbled Simon, looking wishfully at where Raphael had disappeared. Magnus nodded his approval. “And me.” He added, as he followed her.

Clary walked past the blue eyed boy, who frowned, and made to stop her. Magnus put his hand on his. “You are so cute, and I’m so sorry for this.” He told him.

The dark haired boy made to speak, but Magnus moved swiftly. He grabbed him by the hand, and tripped him, sending him falling on the floor. He grabbed the boy’s bows, who had appeared once the glamour had faded, and moved away quickly.

Simon fell on his knees next to the boy and started making a rucus. “Oh my god! Somebody help! He fainted, and fell down, what should I do! Help! An ambulance!” he called, slipping the boy’s stele in his back pocket.

The dark haired boy started shaking his head, a little dizzy, but a crowd had already formed around them.

Magnus reached Clary at the door and the girl pulled out a stele from her pocket. She drew a soundless rune on her palm, and opened the door. There was a girl standing, her back to Clary and Magnus, and a whip in her hands.

And there was a boy, standing over Sebastian, his blade glowing and a few inches from Sebastian’s chin. Clary didn’t panic.

The blonde boy was staring down at Sebastian, a lazy look. “Who _are_ you?” he asked, touching him with the blade. “You see demons, and you are unmarked, and yet you have a Shadowhunter blade with you?” he spoke slowly, eyes never wavering from Sebastian.

The girl with dark hair made her whip hiss, and when she spoke she sounded bored. “Can we just get him and report him to the Clave?” she asked, pursing her lips. “I’m tired, Jace.”

The boy, Jace, chuckled. “Well, Izzy… we can’t really until he says something. Like his name.” he pushed the blade a little further, a tickle of blood appearing. Sebastian didn’t wince. “What’s your name, cutie?”

That’s when Clary attacked. Izzy turned, the sudden movement catching her attention, as the red haired girl kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying to the wall.

“Ah!” she shouted, more out of shock than pain, and Jace looked up, startled. That moment of hesitation was all Sebastian needed.

With a twist of his arms, he pushed up with his knees, sending Jace off himself. “Phaesphoros!” called Clary, as she threw Sebastian’s sword in the air. Sebastian leaped in the air, catching the sword mid-air and ending up graciously on his feet next to Clary.

The red head, holding Heosphoros and him holding Phaesphoros looked like two fallen angels, pure fire burning in their green eyes. Magnus looked a little nervous. “Please tell your friend that I’m so sorry.” He told them, throwing the bag with Alec’s arrows at them.

Jace looked outraged. “What have you done to Alec?”

Magnus lit up. “Alec? Is that his name? short for Alexander, maybe?” he asked, but shut up when Clary glanced at him. “Well, we’ve gotta go.” With a simple gesture of his hands, he made the light bulbs in the room explode, and Izzy and Jace flinched away. a few moments later, the sound of an alarm sounded in the room.

When they looked back up, the trio had disappeared, the alarm still ringing.

Alec appeared at the doorway mere seconds later, his hair ruffled and his cheeks flushed. “What happened?” asked the dark haired boy, looking from his sister, who was holding his arrows to his parabatai, who was inspecting an item on the floor. “My arrows! Do you also have my stele?” he asked, taking the object from Izzy’s hand.

Jace shook his head, and picked up a silver bracelet from the floor. He had a peculiar look on his face. “I bet we can find it.” He told him, confident.

He slipped the jewel in his pocket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story seems to be taking form uhm?


	3. 3. Do my step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian, Clary and Magnus go to the New York Institute to get the bracelet back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do my step by Kalin and Myles
> 
> Just so you know, the titles are actual song titles

~~_Clary and Sebastian_ ~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clary took a sip from her mug of hot chocolate, and winced when the hot liquid burned her tongue. Hot chocolate had always been her favourite drink, since she was a toddler. Sebastian had always preferred tea, and now only drank coffee, and she wondered idly where did her family go wrong with him.

Sometimes she would remember of her mother, and Sebastian, just spending their Sunday mornings sitting not too far from Lake Lynn, where the vegetation was still alive and colourful, eating homemade cookies and hot chocolate. Those were moments that happened rarely and that Clary conserved in the deepest part of her heart, never forgetting.

Valentine, whom she loved, had never been too much into Clary’s life. He had left when she was barely two, and had come back a week before his mother had sent them away.

Thinking about her parents _hurt_. It was painful and even after all this time, it made her want to curl up in bed and wait for everything to be over. She had been angry at first: she had been three and her mother had thrown her in a portal and never came back for her. She had felt betrayed.

 _She had promised_ . She remembered thinking, the first nights at Magnus’ house. _She lied to us._

Sebastian was all she had ever had left from her family, and she had clung on him like a life saver. He was her brother and he would have never betrayed her. She loved him.

Then came Tessa Gray, with her own tragic back story, and Ragnor Fell, with his snarky comments and pure heart. They had tried, at different times, to rope Sebastian and Clary out of Magnus’ house, but despite their mother’s advice of going to Ragnor, they had stayed. Magnus had never let them down, whilst that was the first thing Ragnor ever did to them.

Now she could think about them without being angry. After leaving Idris, Magnus had sent messages to all his acquaintances, trying to find out what had happened after the two of them had escaped. The story was almost simple.

By the time people had noticed that something was wrong, the Morgenstern household had been empty, except from a former member of the circle that laid dead on the floor. To the world, and to the entire population of shadowhunters, there were no Morgenstern survivors.

Tessa Gray had insisted for the situation to remain such, since she said that she knew personally what the Clave would do to uphold the Law. “The Law is hard, but it’s the Law.” She had mimicked, sounding scornful.

Because of that, to everyone at school, they were Clary and Sebastian Fray (from Ragnor _F_ -ell and Tessa G- _ray_ ).

Clary pulled out of her memories as she heard the sound of her brother training in the room that Magnus had set up especially for them. She put down her mug and his cup of coffee on a tray and proceeded to go down the stairs.

She found Sebastian standing over a punching bag, attacking it repeatedly without a pause. He moved fast, faster than Clary knew she could ever achieve. His shirt lay on the floor, and he was sweating. Meaning he had probably been up for a while, with the intention of fighting the punching bag.

“What did it ever do to you?” she mused, as she put down the tray on the corner of the floor. Sebastian didn’t spare her a glance, as he threw the bag off its hinges with a violent blow.

Clary whistled and stood up. “How about you fight someone your own size?” she asked, getting ready.

The boy cleaned the sweat off his forehead and stared her down. “You are hardly my size. You are hardly anyone’s size.” He told her, and she grinned.

“Afraid of fighting someone who could actually take you?” she asked, and the blond rolled his eyes, but got ready.

If anyone had thought that Sebastian would go easy on her because she was his sister, he had been misled. He actually went harder on her than he probably would have done with anyone else. He blocked every single one of her hits, not bothering to attack her at first.

When she made to kick him in the stomach, he grabbed her leg and flipped it, making her fall hard on her knees. She was immediately up again, her attacks increasing in violence and rapidity.

She wasn’t as fast as he was, and probably would never be, but she was _fast_. One of her hits stuck home, the elbow sending a small wave of pain in his ribs. She dived again for his shoulder, and he easily threw her over, sending her to crash on the wall. She bounced right back at him, not giving him a chance to take a breath.

Sebastian loved training with Clary. She didn’t allow him to treat her like a friend on the training matt, and she would kick his ass if he tried to go too easy on her. She was restless, and fought until she just couldn’t take it anymore, collapsing on the floor. She also was a cheating little shit.

Sebastian sent her back on the floor, and she dropped, laying face down and catching her breath. He knew better than to approach. Last time he did, she had thrown him off balance by biting his leg, because Clary did not know what _fair fight_ meant. It would probably save her in a battle, but unlike Magnus and Raphael, he was not amused.

The red haired looked up at him with a smile on her face. “Feel better?” she asked him, and despite himself he smiled back. “So, why did you decide to let your rage fall on that poor punching bag?”

Instead of answering, he showed her his wrists. Both of them. His two naked wrists. Her eyes widened, as she unconsciously touched her silver bracelet. “Where is your bracelet?” she asked, stepping closer to him.

Sebastian kicked the punching bag on the floor. “At the club, when I was fighting the demons. It fell on the floor, and then those others attacked and I just…” he ran a hand through his blond hair. “I went back there this morning, but it wasn’t there.”

Clary put a hand on his shoulder. “They have it. They must have it. We’ll look for them and take it.” She said, as if it was the most natural and easy thing in the world. He smiled at her, thankful. Only she could know how much that bracelet meant to him. She smiled back, and then, in one fluid movement, sent him down on the matt. She laughed and stepped back. “Constant vigilance!” she preached, reaching out to grab her hot chocolate mug.

He rolled his eyes, crouching next to her and grabbing his own coffee. “Thanks.” He said, looking at his own coffee. She just smiled at him, and sipped her own drink.

“Simon left the stele from that guy here.” She said, after a moment of thought. “We can track them down.”

Sebastian looked sceptical. “What makes you think they live together?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“Best chance we have at the moment.” The boy couldn’t help but agree.

“I’ll go and get the stele from Magnus and then we’ll go.” He announced, and Clary watched him leave, walking away with confidence and less anger than before. She shook her head.

Right. Getting past Magnus first.

Clary walked back upstairs to her room. Up until she was 7 she and Sebastian had shared a room. Afterwards, for reasons she did not want to contemplate, Magnus had offered her a bigger one for herself. She quickly stripped of her clothes and jumped under the shower.

She wasn’t afraid of the three shadowhunters from the day before. She was actually curios. Tessa Gray had been the closest thing to a shadowhunter she had ever met. She had grown with Downworlders: warlocks, vampires and werewolves. She had even attended a couple of Fey parties with the Warlocks, and despite their cold behaviour towards Mundanes and Shadowhunters alike, their disdain had turned in something akin acceptance towards her and her brother.

The fact that she was 98% sure that Sebastian had slept with the sister of the Seelie queen certainly seemed to help. She heard the sound of her phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts, but by the time she had come out of the room, the phone had stopped ringing.

She saw Simon’s missed called, but she chose to get changed first and then called him back. She was surprised when the call went to voicemail, but before she could call him back she heard the familiar voice of Magnus, calling her from his bedroom.

She pulled her still a little wet hair in a ponytail and grabbed a pair of shoes as she made her way to Magnus’ bedroom.

The warlock was sitting on his bed, a stele in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Clary recognised the cup that she and Sebastian had brought for him as a joke. It was simple, with the words “ _If bitter, wear glitter_ ” written in rainbow colours. Magnus proudly used it every day.

Sebastian was also standing there, his hair damp and a new navy shirt on him he had ditched his sweatpants for a pair of tight black jeans and was currently scowling at the warlock.

Magnus looked at her, already ready to leave and his frown deepened. “You are not serious about this.” He pleaded, but Clary held her ground.

“It’s important. He needs that bracelet back.” She announced, folding her arms around her chest. Magnus shook his head, although he was already crumbling. He had never had much self-control when it came to the two Morgenstern.

Magnus sipped his tea. “What if I get you another one? Identical?” he asked, and he immediately regretted it. Sebastian’s face assumed a dangerous shade of red. Surprisingly it was Clary who answered.

“You don’t get it. We need that one.” She said, voice stern, and Magnus threw his hands up in sign of peace.

“You can choose to help us.” Started Sebastian, throwing him a look.

“Or we’ll find them by ourselves.” Finished off Clary, and Magnus glared at them both.

“Okay. I’ll help.” Sighed the warlock in the end.

Sebastian nodded, as if that was what he expected. Knowing him, it probably was. “Let Clary put a tracing rune…” he started, but Magnus rolled his eyes.

“As if. I know where they are.” He put down his cup and looked dramatically out of the window. “We are going to the New York Institute.”

 

 

* * *

 

_Jonathan Shadowhunter, the first Shadowhunter to walk on Earth, died in unknown circumstances after an attack per hand of demons._

Alec put down his book, wincing at the way his sister spoke. She was so loud, and she was doing it to irk him right now, since Jace was not paying her any attention. If he had known that breaking up with Meliorn would have caused that in her, he would have never told her about him cheating on her.

“Izzy, can you please lower it?” he asked, and the girl turned to him.

“Well, I’m sorry that me devoting my precious time to retrieve your precious stele is somewhat interfering with your lazy doing nothing. I won’t bother next time.” She said, and Jace, the bastard, snorted.

Alec turned his frustration at him. “Have you found anything on that bracelet?” he asked.

Jace had been studying the bracelet since the day before, when he had gone home and compared it with his own. The two bracelets were identical, except for one small detail. One had the letters S.H. engraved, while the other had the letters V.M. on it.

Jace had gotten that bracelet along with all the rest of the stuff that his father had left him before dying, and it looked the same as the one from the blond boy. The words on the outside, sent a little thrill in him. _If I cannot reach Heaven, I will raise Hell_.

Jace made a frustrated noise. “It doesn’t work.” He explained. “Something is locking it, and I can’t access anything. It’s like the bracelet doesn’t belong to anyone at all.” He complained.

The blond was curios of course. He had lived in Idris until he was 9 with his father, Stephen Herondale. They had lived in reclusion, since Stephen had left his place in the Circle after the death of his beloved second wife.

The sound of someone knocking at the door made them look up. Isabelle rolled her eyes. “I told Hodge that we didn’t need him today…” she muttered.

Her brother glowered at her. “Come in!” he called, pulling down his book.

And then he nearly jumped away when the door opened and someone walked in. It was clear it wasn’t Hodge.

Hodge wasn’t blond. Or had red hair. And he wasn’t Asian. The trio at the door clearly was.

The man from the party, the one that had stared at him appreciatively and then stole his bow and arrows, lit up at seeing him. “Alec! I’m so glad-“

“Magnus.” Interrupted him the girl, looking at him exasperated. The Asian pouted, as the blond walked forward. Jace had already reached for a seraph blade, hand itching to use it.

The blond regarded Jace with a scrutinizing look, before his eyes caught the bracelet. He grinned at Jace, his smile cold and terrible. “I think you have something that belongs to me.”

“And you have something that belongs to us.” Said Isabelle, fierce as she stepped forward and stood next to Jace. Alec followed suit, flanking his parabatai.

The red haired one narrowed her eyes at them. “We don’t need your stele, Shadowhunter.” She said, and Magnus winced.

He put a hand on her shoulder, warning clear in his eyes. “No, Clary. You are also a Shadowhunter.” He reminded her, and she scowled.

“Better hope I’m different from this stealing bunch of …” she made a rude gesture with her hand, and Magnus took great delight in staring at the ceiling, as he cursed Ragnor Fell in all the languages he knew.

Clary and Sebastian, although Shadowhunters, had grown up with Downworlders. They had seen the way other shadowhunters treated people like Magnus or Raphael, and were not for it.

The blond- Jace- whistled. “Well, this one has a sharp tongue.” He said almost admiringly.

Clary glared. “Want to see what other sharp things I’ve got?” she asked, and Alec saw how much strength it took Izzy not to laugh at this.

The blond boy tilted his head to the side. “We have merely came here to lay a bargain.” He said, formally, and the Asian looked at him suspicious. But the boy’s face was completely blank.

Jace looked amused. “And what makes you think that I’m going to make a deal with you?”

Sebastian smiled. “Because I’m a gentleman, but I only ask things once.” He told him, the smile fixed on his face.

Magnus fixed him and Clary with a stern look. “That’s not what we agreed.” He turned to Jace, his amiable expression dropping to something more adult. “We have your stele, Shadowhunter. We are going to give it back in return of the bracelet.” He said, but Jace didn’t even look at him.

“But it looks like… this bracelet is very important to you. Surely we could make a bargain that’s more even?” he asked again, and Clary’s eyes flashed a warning at her brother.

Sebastian’s face didn’t change. “And what would be more valuable than an arm who could potentially save your Parabatai’s life in battle?” he asked, sounding genuinely curios.

Alec stiffened and Jace’s face showed anger for a second. Sebastian was seriously testing everything he could. Then Jace smirked. “It looks to me like you don’t really want to walk away from this as easily as your friend Warlock seem to want.”

Sebastian winked. “You caught me.” Then his smile dropped. “Also, please don’t say Warlock in the same way someone would say cockroach. I find it offensive.”

Jace ignored the last remark. “What do you propose would make a sensitive bargain, then?” he asked.

“A fight. Me against you. If I win- you will give me back my bracelet, and we’ll depart as if we’ve never met before.” He looked at his sister, who nodded her assent. “And if I lose, you can have your stele back and do whatever the hell you want with us.”

“That sounded weirdly sexual and it’s making me uncomfortable.” Said Magnus, airily. He looked at Sebastian. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he then turned to Clary. “Are you really going to let him do this?”

Clary shrugged, crossing her hands on her chest and sitting back on the floor. “I’m just a poor innocent-” Magnus snorted and she glared “ _innocent_ baby. I can’t change his mind.”

The other trio was talking quietly among each other, the dark haired one looking not so subtly like he was about to throw a fit. The blond just reassured him calmly while the girl barely even listened. Her gaze was on them, as if she was evaluating a very important brand of meat.

“What’s your name?” she asked Clary, moving closer to her.

Clary looked at Magnus, and the Warlock smiled wickedly. “Her name is Clary, Clary Fray.”

She regarded Magnus as if she was debating whether to kill him with her gaze or ask him politely to stop interrupting her hitting up a pretty girl. The result wasn’t friendly, and Clary looked immediately ready to fight her. Instead, she put an arm around Magnus’ shoulder, hating the way they treated him because he was a Downworlder. She grinned at her brother, blanking out Isabelle completely. “May the force be with you!” she called.

Sebastian tried to scowl, but he ended up smiling at her. “I will never watch a movie with you and Simon again. I don’t want to get this silly references.”

Jace threw a seraph blade at him, and Sebastian caught it with ease, frowning. He looked at the arm like someone would look at a plate of spinach after they ordered a pizza. He had never used it before.

“You ready?” asked the impertinent Shadowhunter, and Sebastian looked at him almost bored.

“What exactly is the point of this question?” he asked back, and held up the sword.

Jace attacked. He was fast, really fast, but again, not fast enough. He striked up to Sebastian, trying to hit him with the sword but the boy was gone.

Alec and Isabelle were gaping. Never had they met a Shadowhunter who was faster than Jace, and from Jace’s face, neither had he. Sebastian didn’t brag. He looked at Jace with a look full obstinate decision, waiting for the other boy to attack.

Jace did, more ferociously this time, and let out a small cry of victory when he finally got the seraph blade out of the boy’s arm. But Sebastian looked relieved and purposeful at this, as he held up his fists.

It took minutes. Sebastian avoided every single hit from Jace with no sweat and then threw him on the floor, pinning him down. He didn’t crack a smile, and held him down with a blank expression on his face. “I won.” He said flatly, as he moved off him and stretched out his hand. He picked up his bracelet from the floor.

“Sebastian.” Said Magnus, sharply, ignoring the way Alec and Izzy were looking at him. As if he was Raziel descended on Earth. Beautiful and terrifying.

The blond boy finally gave some sort of response. He rolled his eyes, and then threw Alec’s stele at him. “We don’t need this.” He said. Still, Jace said nothing, looking at him with a quizzical look. He wasn’t used to strangers winning against him.

Magnus walked up to Alec and gave him a charming smile. “If you ever need me” he stage whispered. “Here is my number. Don’t hesitate to call me.” He winked, and Alec started blushing and stuttering. Jace frowned at him.

Then, before Clary and the rest could leave, the door opened, and a man walked in.

Sebastian was a blur. He took out his sword, Phosphorus, and held it to the man’s throat blazing hot anger in his face. His sister was next to him, her lips curled in a snarl as she held her own sword, looking at the man with hatred that Magnus had never taught possible for the girl to have.

“Clary! Sebastian!” bellowed Magnus, moving towards them. “What in the name of Lilith are you doing?” he asked.

“This is Hodge Starkweather.” Growled Sebastian, and Magnus looked alarmed.  

Magnus knew. They had told him everything about what happened that day in their house.

Sebastian spoke anyway. “This is the man who killed my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will, from now on, update on Wednesdays!!


	4. 4. Live Like Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out: Clary and Sebastian Fray are in fact Morgenstern, and the Clave is interested.  
> Yet, someone tries to kill them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Live Like Legends by Ruelle

** 4\. Fighting Together **

“You know, this isn’t exactly how I thought we would be spending the day after your birthday.” Said Sebastian, conversional. 

His sister looked up to him, her face pale and her skin a little sweaty. Her smile was tremulous. “Well, I can’t believe this! How else would have you wanted to spend it?” She asked. 

Sebastian seemed to ponder the question. “Well, for one, neither of us would have been in chains.” He said, looking at the handcuffs on both his hands chained to the wall. “Second, we would be spending time with my friends, and Simon and Maia and Lily. Lucas said that he wanted to show you something once you were finally 16.” He added.

Clary let out a strangled laugh. “Think about what kind of person Lucas is. Then replay that statement in your head. Unless you are a brother who supports the idea of his sister doing stuff with his best friend, you might reconsider your choices.” 

Sebastian’s eyes were wide and horrified. “You… him… Lucas is dead to me.” He said in the end, his face a comical portrait of horror.

Clary laughed, but her laugh quickly turned in an attack of cough, and Sebastian winced. He couldn’t help but think that this was all his fault.

_ He _ had attacked Hodge Starkweather immediately, Clary at his side, too angry to think or ponder his decisions. _He_ had shouted at the old man, demanding information as to what happened to his mother and Luke after they left, Clary holding back her tears with blazing hot rage.

They had ignored Magnus, who tried to get them away from the man, and they had just kept shouting. They had forgotten where they were, in an Institute full of Shadowhunters. Enemies. 

They had been quickly overpowered by older and more numerous Shadowhunters, and then sent into this windowless rancid room. Which wasn’t ideal at all.

Especially the part where both him and his sister were claustrophobic. Sebastian forced himself to inhale through his nose, and then forced himself to smile at her. He needed to be strong, to calm her down before a panic attack stuck.

“Let’s play the boring game?” he asked, his eyes trained on her face.

Clary’s lip quivered, but her eyes were dry. She took a deep breath, and nodded. “I start. A for _Alicante is the richest and most amazing place I have ever visited._ ” 

Sebastian felt a pang in his chest, at the mention of Alicante. Alicante, with its green grass and almost always sunny weather, with its gentle breeze and gentle memories. His father, his mother and Clary, the only people Sebastian had ever loved. The only people whom he would give up everything, even his life for.

He loved Magnus, and Raphael and every other Downworlder he knew. He cared deeply about them, but if the choice was within them and him, he would hesitate. He would stop to think about it, try and find another way.

If the choice was between his own life and his sister’s, he wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t think. He would gladly give himself up.

Already Clary had to grow up quickly, since nothing can replace the love of your parents.He had tried to let her enjoy her childhood, let her play, let her be a kid, but she hadn’t wanted that. His childhood had been arms and love, fights on the street and trying to stay awake and watch movies with his Shadowhunter friends. Her childhood had been arms and blood, trying to take care of _him_ and loneliness. For years she had only had him and Simon as people who she considered friends. And as much as Sebastian tried, he couldn’t always be there.

Yes, as she had grown up she had known more people, opened up to love and friendships, but there was a coldness in her heart that hadn’t been there before. She had always been the kind of girl who smiled at strangers and hugged dogs; now she looked at everything with sceptic eyes and analysed everything with critical and judgemental air.

If it wasn’t for the fact that her love for him and for art hadn’t changed, he would had never been sure that she was the same Clarissa he had watched his mother give birth to. The same Clarissa his mother had encouraged him to give a middle name to. Adele. He had spent months with his mother and Lucian Graymark, head bent over books, looking for names, and ‘ _Adele’_ had always stuck to him. Pleasant. Of the nobility. It fit perfectly.

“B for _blond hair is the bane of my existence and I hate my hair_.” This produced the desired effect. Clary grinned, momentarily forgetting where they were. If they didn’t think about it too much, maybe it wouldn’t hurt?

“C for _Clary Morgenstern is the most amazing and beautiful human to walk in the Shadow World_.” She said, and Sebastian snorted.

“D for _disagreeing with the previous statement, I voice that Lily Chen is girl crush Monday, Tuesday and also Wednesday_.”

* * *

Magnus Bane sat at the edge of the couch distracted and anxious.  N ot even the presence of the blue eyed boy could appease him. He hated fidgeting, and yet he couldn’t help it. Not only he was going to have to call Catarina for this, but also the whole _‘Sebastian and Clary are Shadowhunters but not really’_ was not going to work with real Shadowhunters.

Alec, as Magnus found out with enormous mystification, wasn’t much of a talker. Normally he would have talked enough for both of them, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. “My sister will be back in a moment.” Said Alec a few moments later, staring at Magnus with his profound blue eyes. “Would you like something to drink?” He asked.

Magnus pondered how to refuse without sounding rude. His mind went back to another Shadowhunter, older than Alec and definitely not as pretty, who had offered him food. He wouldn’t accept food from a Shadowhunter again for as long as he lived. He gave him a pained little smile. “I’m on diet.”

At that point, the door opened and Isabelle walked in, her high heeled boots making a metallic noise as she walked. She stopped and sat down in between Magnus and Alec, and the Warlock looked at her with suspicious. There was something about the way she spoke and move that reminded him of another Shadowhunter. A bad one. Then the door opened again.

Magnus knew that the Lightwoods were the two that ran the New York institute, but he would have never guessed that they also were Alec and Izzy’s parent. He stiffened when he saw them, pose that was quickly emulated by the other two.

“Magnus Bane.” Said Robert Lightwood, and Magnus was sure that the loathing on his own face was well apparent. 

He nevertheless spoke. “Lightwood.” Normally he would have stood up to present himself to them, but he didn’t deem any Lightwood worth of his respect. Certainly not them two. Maybe Alec, since he was cute.

“I have to say, I really wasn’t expecting to see you. If I had known, I would not have showed up.” He said stretching his legs and crossing his arms on his chest. 

Alec and Izzy both looked at him in surprise, but Robert Lightwood looked like he was about to pop a vein open. “At what do we owe the pleasure, warlock?” Maryse, for once didn’t speak. She had a look on her face like she had just seen a ghost.

Magnus addressed her. “What, Maryse? You thought I was dead?” he asked, enjoying the way the woman flinched at that. She retook her composure almost immediately and looked down at him, her expression cold. But Magnus could see the regret and despair under the façade.

“What are you here for, Magnus?” she asked her voice not wavering. “I take it you are here because of the two Downworlders that attacked Hodge Starkweather?” she asked, and Magnus stared at her with loathing.

“They are not downworlders.” He answered simply, hands curling into fists.

Robert looked back at him with suspicion. “Mundanes, then? You know what the law says about-”

“Maybe we should ask you, if you know what the law says, shouldn’t we?” asked Magnus, sweetly and Robert Lightwood recoiled. “And they are Shadowhunters, if you must know.”

He enjoyed for a moment the way both looked at him in horror at that. “You kidnapped Shadowhunters?” he asked him Robert.

Magnus counted up to five. “Hardly so. They came to me-” he started, but Robert interrupted him with a laugh.

“A shadowhunter would never willingly attack another Shadowhunter or rely on a Downworlder.”

Magnus gave him the hint of a smile. “You would know.”

This stopped both Robert and Maryse. The woman looked at her Magnus with eyes filled with deep regret, while Robert bleached. Robert scowled at him. “How do we know that you are telling the truth? That you didn’t kidnap them?” he asked.

Magnus laughed. “I don’t know. I mean, why would the man that saved Michael Wayland and never reported to the Clave the names of the Shadowhunters that were in the Uprising-”

Maryse cleared her throat. “What do you want Magnus.” Her voice was so flat it sounded more like a statement than a question.

“I have no quarrel with the Clave and I do not wish to put myself between you and your precious law. What I want is to go and see them. Before anything happens. I need to make sure they are not being mistreated.” He said simply.

Robert started hotly. “We would never mistreat our fellow Shadowhunters-” 

“You are one to talk!” exploded Magnus. He hadn’t meant to lose his temper, but he couldn’t bear it anymore. Years upon years of hurt and anger were finally emerging. “The Downworld sat back as we watched the Shadowhunters, those who are meant to protect our world, slaughtering each other in the name of some stupid law. We were carelessly killed and hunted, slaughtered and tortured for no reason and never got a trial or any sort of justice!”he took a deep breath. “The uprising did not hurt only Shadowhunters. The uprising was _started_ by Shadowhunters. But who paid? Who got the blame? Downworlders, the ones who lost the highest number of people, they were the one who were blamed! I will not sit back and allow you to hurt Clary and Bastian!” he shouted, punching the table.

Maryse looked up at him in horror. “Clary and Bastian? Clarissa and Sebastian?” she shook her head, bringing her hand to her mouth. Her husband frowned at her. “Oh, Magnus, what have you done!”

Magnus held his head high. “I saved lives, that’s what I did.” He answered.

“The Clave… Magnus, you don’t understand…” started Maryse, but Magnus stood up to his full height looking down at her. 

Alec and Isabelle were looking between their parents and him with confusion, and Maryse shut up. Magnus turned to look at Alec. “If you please could take me where you are keeping Clary and Sebastian.” He said, imperiously.

The blue eyed boy looked at his parents, who simply nodded, before standing up and guiding him to the cellar. Magnus didn’t bother thanking him. The Lightwoods hadn’t changed at all, and they must have taught their children their own corrupted morals and values. 

Alec opened the door, and it took Magnus a moment for his eyes to adjust. He was inside in a second, kneeling next to Clary, who was looking at him with a frown on her pale face. “Magnus?” she asked, her breath laboured and the man curled his hands in fists.

She was handcuffed like nothing, and the handcuffs were chained on a wall above her head. They were treating her like a criminal. With a click of his fingers he materialized a cup of water and held it to her mouth. “Drink.” He encouraged, softly, touching her sweaty forehead. Her skin was hot under his touch and yet she looked so pale and cold.

He motioned to Alec to help him give her something to drink, and then moved to Sebastian. The boy was pale, paler than his sister, but his gaze was focused and intent. His wrists were bleeding and Magnus looked at him with sadness. “Oh, Sebastian. What have you done?” he asked, cleaning his wounds with some water.

Sebastian’s voice shook slightly. “She was about to have a panic attack… I had to get to her.” he whispered, and Magnus cradled his face in his hand.

He sounded just like the child he had been when Magnus had taken him in. He kissed his forehead gently, then materialised another cup of water. “It will be all right. I’ll get Catarina, and she will get you both out of this.” He promised, and Sebastian nodded as Magnus ran a cool hand on his forehead. “It will be okay.”

* * *

“Clarissa? Are you awake?” asked Sebastian, a few minutes after Magnus and Alec left, closing the door behind them. The fresh water and the wet cloth that Magnus had insisted on leaving on his shoulders had helped him calmed down a bit. His sister seemed to be also better than a few minutes prior.

“Of course. I can’t really sleep with my hands tied on top of me, you know.” She answered, her voice sounding lighter. “Sebby?” she called, and Sebastian’s heart hurt at the nickname that she hadn’t used in years. “Do you think Magnus is really going to come back for us?” she asked.

Sebastian was struck by the sincerity of the question. He could remember himself, telling her that his mother was going to come back, a vain promise, and looked down at his hands. She had been lied to once, and now she couldn’t believe anything without proof. “I don’t know. But I think he will try.” He answered, truthfully.

“I think he-” she stopped abruptly and Sebastian looked up at her. She wasn’t looking at him. She was staring at the air vents. Her brother followed her gaze and his heart sank to his chest.

The air vent was almost the only source of air in the room, and there was smoke coming out of them. Someone was trying to have them suffocated.

Clary started to cough and Sebastian snapped back to attention. “Clarissa, Clarissa.” He said, trying to push down the raising panic as he tried to get the handcuffs off his hands. The metal of the handcuffs cut in his skin, making droplets of blood tickle down his forearms.

The smoke was spreading quickly, and now even he couldn’t help but cough a little. He pushed his hands again, using his feet as leverage. He stood up and planted his feet to the wall, pushing. “Sebby… you are going to get hurt.” Said Clary, her voice barely a whisper. Sebastian didn’t dare look back at her. If he did, he was going to lose focus and end up doing something stupid.

He devoted all his strength to the chain on the wall, pushing as hard as he could, and not whimpering in pain. Another wave of cough shook his body, but he forced himself to blink away the sting in his eyes. He didn’t feel like crying. He didn’t cry.

He pulled again, and something burned inside of him. He closed his eyes, and could almost visualise it. Something golden, like molten fire. He grabbed the chains and pulled, ignoring the blistering forming on his palms.

It was like an explosion. The chain was pulled out of the wall, and Sebastian fell backwards, still handcuffed. “ _Ithuriel_.” Said Clary with reverence, and Sebastian struggled to his feet.

Clary was good with runes, better than she was with fighting. Even Tessa and Ragnor were regularly impressed by her ability to conjure a rune without much thinking. Sebastian knew that in his current state he was not going to be able to pull her chains, but he was not going to leave her alone here. She was shaking, her breath laboured and tears down her face.

“Clarissa, do you think” he offered his back pocket, another wave of coughing taking him. Clary sniffed, as he jumped on her bench, reaching for her chains. He could try while she tried her best. The black smoke was so thick he could barely see anything.

He felt Clary’s hands curling around the stele with some difficulty, and then for a moment, nothing. “Clarissa? Clarissa? _Clary_!” he called, his heart thumping and unable to breath.

The entire room shook as if some kind of explosion had happened. Sebastian felt his handcuffs sliding off his wrists, and the chains disintegrated in his hands. Clary fell, the stele in her hands, and the door bursted open. Sebastian reached out for her, holding her in his arms as everything went dark.

* * *

Sebastian woke up with a start, a soft light coming from a small desk next to him. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light, before he really took in his surroundings. He wasn’t at Magnus’ house, which meant they were still at the Institute.

He moved to sit up and recognised the jacket sitting at the end of the bed. He groaned. “Fuck.” He cursed.

“That’s not what people say when they see me first thing in the morning.” Said a mild voice from next to him. Sebastian stiffened, and turned around to find Jace sitting on a chair next to his bed. He had a blade in his hand that he was polishing, without looking at Sebastian.

The boy rolled his eyes. “Where is Clarissa?” he asked. He only then noticed that his clothes had been changed and he looked at Jace with suspicion.

The blond grinned. “Your sister? She inhaled hell of a lot of smoke, they are checking out on her. And before you ask, I didn’t change your clothes. Not that I would have minded.” There was a knock on the door, and Sebastian pushed himself under the covers.

“I heard your voice, Bastian.” Said a feminine voice, and Sebastian refused to move. Maybe he prayed hard enough she would leave.

“Sebastian.” He didn’t move. “ _Sebastian Jonathan Fray_!” her voice sounded like an order.

“You mean Morgenstern.” Said Jace, and Sebastian peeked out of the duvet with a frown. A pretty woman with blue skin was staring at Jace with disdain, and when she turned to Sebastian, she was hiding concern with a look of deep disapproval. 

He smiled sheepishly at her. “Hey, Cat.” He called, and she glared. He held up his hands. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to cause anything, but things just _happen_ and I-”

“Spare your excuses for Theresa and Ragnor.” She said, taking her jacket with one arm and grabbing his hands to check on any sort of damage. His hands and wrists were perfectly fine, no sign of scars or blood.

Sebastian winced when she wrapped the sphygmomanometer around his arm. “I thought they were in Idris?” he asked, hoping his evident panic didn’t transmit to his voice.

Catarina smiled sweetly at him. “Well, they would not have had to leave, but _someone-_ who we won’t name- made some poor decisions and, as you mentioned, _things happen._ ” Her smile wasn’t as bright as it should have been, noted Sebastiaan.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned, momentarily forgetting that Tessa and Ragnor were coming back to Brooklyn.

She seemed to deflate. “Apart from the fact that the Clave knows about you? Well, maybe the fact that suddenly, even though I helped raising you, I am not deemed worthy enough to look after a Shadowhunter? They sent me out of the room, Bastian. I quote them ‘Don’t worry, the Silent Brothers are going to look after her’ and yoou should have seen the contempt. The pity on their faces!” she took a deep breath.

“You know how Clary is. She needs a bit to rest after she uses her runes, which I assume is what happened. Plus the smoke, of course she would need to sleep for a bit! But they wouldn’t believe me. They don’t think Clary opened the handcuffs and the door with a rune. _‘The handcuffs are anti-rune, Warlock’._ ”

“Shadowhunters.” Said Sebastian, shaking his head in almost disgust. No one understood him or Clary, it was worthless keep trying.

Catarina laughed. “You are a Shadowhunter, Bastian.” She said, but she was smiling.

He sniffed. “But you love me, which means I’m not so bad, am I?”

Jace stared confused as she kissed his forehead. “You are still in trouble, young man.”

Sebastian groaned, and Jace took this opportunity to ask a question. “Why do you guys hate Shadowhunters so bad? It’s not like we don’t save Downworlders life as well as Mundanes…” he trailed off at the look Catarina Loss gave him.

Sebastian sighed. “Boy, you shouldn’t have done that. You _really_ shouldn’t have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, peps, heres the new chappy, weekly update hopefully.  
> ANYONE HAS THE GOOD STUFF? THE MALEC EPISODE'S LINK? BE A PAL GUYS.


	5. 5. Once In A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary has a dream, and Magnus tells Alec his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once in a lifetime by One Direction

 

Jace watched Catarina walking out of the room, his head spinning. Sebastian had tuned out during her explanation, drinking some cold tea that she had brought for him, and was now looking at Jace with an amused glance. 

“You don’t mess with Catarina.” He told him, sipping his drink.

Jace nodded, and then looked at Sebastian for a second. He got to admit, the boy was good looking. He had pale hair, the colour of platinum, and his eyes were as green as his sister’s. He was tall, taller than Jace, but moved and acted not with less confidence, but less arrogance. He seemed to be a gentle soul, yet he was pretty aggressive if he wanted to. Whilst the Warlock had been there, he had seemed relaxed and calm, but now he looked more tense and on edge.

“So, are you like her? Like Catarina?” he asked, a moment later.

Sebastian looked up to him, and frowned. “I am not a warlock, if that’s what you are asking.” He looked at him, suddenly annoyed. “As Magnus mentioned before, I am a Shadowhunter. _Do you ever listen._ ”

Jace grinned. “If you knew me more, you wouldn’t have to ask this question, since the obvious answer is N-O.” Then he pointed with his sword at Sebastian’s hand. “I found you two, by the way. And when I found you, you had blood and injures on your hands and wrists.”

Sebastian looked down at his completely spotless hands. There was no sign, and no mark on them. As if nothing ever happened.

“I didn’t have time to draw an iratze, before Magnus appeared and told me to help him with the two of you. And then, your injuries were gone without me doing anything.” Said the young Herondale. He crossed his arms on his chest, clearly awaiting an answer.

An answer that Sebastian didn’t have. It was something he had accepted a long time ago, even before he and his sister escaped from Idris. They never got injured for too long, and they never needed an iratze to heal. He remembered once, Clary falling down the stairs, and blood. A lot of blood.

But by the time his mother had found her and was about to take her to the hospital, the injury was gone, and Clary was again recklessly playing on the stairs. If it wasn’t for the blood that was splashed all over the place, one would have thought that nothing had actually happened.

“I heal quickly.” Answered Sebastian, in the end, leaving the cup on the bed stand. He stood up, and frowned when he saw that his magically concealed sword was not where he usually kept it at his sleeve. It was disguised as a pair of  c ufflin k, courtesy of Ragnor Fell. His sister’s was disguised as a dress clip or a hair clip.

Jace caught his expression change, and looked sheepish for a second. “Your swords fell on the floor while me and Magnus were carrying you, and Robert decided that we should held them in custody until your trial.”

Sebastian took a long suffering breath. “Death, in the form of Ragnor and Tessa, is coming.” He sentenced, and stood up. He put on the shoes he found at the end of the bed, and grimaced at the grey sweater that he normally would have never worn in his life. He arched an eyebrow at Jace. “Take me to Clarissa.” He ordered.

* * *

_ Clary was floating, standing in a dungeon like place she recognized. It had been years since she had last stood there, and yet she couldn’t forget it. _

_ The old stones, walked on so much they looked shining, the faint air of dust in the air. She walked down the stairs, not feeling trapped for once. This had always been the only place she could be trapped in and not feel like she was trapped at all. _

_ She stopped, when the sound of someone singing reached her ears. She recognised the song and she remembered the voice. Clary moved quicker, until she stopped in a small room. She drew in a sharp breath at the image that laid before her eyes. _

_ There she was, three years old, sitting cross legged on the floor and drawing. And trapped, in front of her was the angel Ithuriel. Ithuriel, the beautiful angel of her childhood. _

_ His hair and his whole appearance was golden, and he was shining as brightly as he had always had. Clary felt her heart breaking in her chest. _

_ She never forgot Ithuriel. She had spent hours and hours, hiding in there with him, telling him about her day in an excited 3yrs old voice. Her mother was barely home, and usually left her there with the guardian and Sebastian. Only Sebastian loved to sneak out with Aline Penhallow and the girl that lived in the house next to them, Helen. There weren’t many people their mother allowed them to interact with. _

_ Ithuriel was her secret. He had made her promise to never try to liberate him, because the runes that bind him to that place were too strong. He looked ageless, young yet so old, and his voice, so rich and so beautiful, sang to her. _

_ She stared at the memory with a heavy heart. Was Ithuriel alive? Did he think she had forgot him? She had never forgot him. She wished she could go back to Idris, if only to save him, but she knew it was not that simple. _

_ So she sat down, admiring the way Ithuriel sang softly to her 3yrs old self. When the younger Clary stood up, she could see her own anxiety reflected on her baby face. “Will you be here, next time?” she asked, and Ithuriel’s voice resounded in her head: **yes**. _

_ Clary wanted to move, to touch him, but she knew she couldn’t. This was a memory, that was it. She wasn’t really back in Idris. This was just the Ithuriel she remembered. _

_ A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned and had to double take. There was a man standing there, looking a Ithuriel with an expression she couldn’t quite read. _

_ His hair was long and carefully styled, and completely black. He was clean shaved, and his eyes glittered in the darkness. His fingers were heavily ringed, and something about his face was young and yet old, timeless. She felt drawn to him and yet unnerved by his presence. She couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t of this world.  _

_ But the strangest thing about him was his clothing. He wore a white suit, completely white and spotless. He looked at her, then, and Clary felt a shiver running down her spine. She would have loved to draw him. Only oil pastels could have effectively caught his inner image on a drawing. _

_ He smiled, and his white teeth gleamed. “Clarissa.” He said, and his voice brought the memories of honey and cotton candy.  _

_ She didn’t dare move. “Who are you? How do you know me?” she asked, immediately reaching for her sword. Only then she realised what she was wearing. She had a simple white dress on and her hair was in a simple braid on her back. She even had white flowers on her hair. Her pin-sword wasn’t anywhere to be seen and she felt ridiculous. _

_ The man smiled and stopped a few feet away from her. “I am Morgenstern. One of your ancestors.” He explained, and Clary relaxed. She could see the resemblance to her own father. The same dark eyes and dark hair, and that easy mannerism that her brother had inherited.  _

_ He offered his arms, and Clary didn’t effuse him. There was something about him that drew her, despite all. She gave one last look at her younger self disappearing up the stairs and Ithuriel closing his eyes. He seemed exhausted.  _

_ “Can you save him?” she asked, for how stupid the question might sound. A human could not save an angel so easily. The man looked troubled. _

_ “I wish I could. But this isn’t reality, Clarissa.” Clary shook a little. Her brother, Sebastian had always been the only one who called her Clarissa instead of Clary. She wasn’t used to other people doing the same. _

_ “Please call me Clary.” She asked, as they moved to follow her younger self. _

_ The man gave her a cat like smile, so similar to her own smile that she couldn’t help but reciprocate. “Of course, Clary. This is your mind, after all.” He said, and she frowned. _

_ She looked up at him. “Do you mean that I’m delirious and this isn’t real?” she inquired and he laughed. _

_ “Why, no! All I’m saying, is that this is happening inside your head. I could not have reached you in another way.” He answered, and then he turned serious. “Do you remember this day?” he asked then, as they stopped. _

_ Clary hadn’t noticed that they had walked out of the passageway. They were standing in the library of the Morgenstern household, and baby Clary was trying to get her own coloured pastels from the wardrobe, when the door opened. Her mother walked in, and three other people followed. _

_ For how hard she would try, Clary couldn’t focus the image of the other two’s face. It was like a blur, and her head hurt if she tried to stare for two long. “Are they demons?” she asked, eyeing the younger among the three. She could see his face. Dark hair and blue eyes, that were staring at her in curiosity. _

_ The man shook his head. “No. You simply don’t recall their faces, that’s why you can’t see them.” He replied, and she nodded, as Sebastian appeared behind them. _

_ He looked like he had been running all the way back there, and Aline Penhallow and Mark Blackthorn were with him.  _

_ “Mother!” called Sebastian, with joy, hugging his mother, and younger Clary flared up. She also ran towards her mother and hugged her knees, for that was the only part she could reach. She had always been petite. _

_ The woman that she couldn’t focus on laughed. “Jocelyn, Clarissa is truly adorable.” She mused. _

_ “Clary.” Corrected both Clary and Jocelyn at the same time, much to Sebastian and Aline’s amusement.  _

_ The man looked at his son with amusement. “Don’t you think Clary is adorable, eh, Alec?” she asked, and Clary’s eyes widened. _

_ She looked up at the man, amazed. “ **That’s** Alec?” she asked, and he looked at her with a frown. He didn’t know Alec; he wasn’t a Morgenstern. She turned her attention to her mother. _

_ She was smiling, but her smile was cold. She looked intent, like a snake who almost had their prey. Clary had no recollection of her mother ever being a cold person. Jocelyn turned to Sebastian. “Why don’t you and the rest go outside and play?” she encouraged, and Sebastian nodded. _

_ He grabbed Aline’s hand and strode out with her in tow. Mark looked at her with wide eyes, but she completely ignored him, grabbing her colouring book. “Sebby!” she whined, running after her brother and not looking back. _

_ The man started to move forward, and Clary frowned at him. “Are we not going to listen in?” she asked, and he shook his head. _

_ “This are your memories Clary. You never stayed to listen, so you will never remember listening to this.” He answered her, and Clary felt the urge to leave the room immediately. She followed Mark and Alec, who walked out without even glancing at each other. Alec was older than Mark, and yet acted more shyly. _

_ She found herself in the beautiful garden of the Morgenstern mansion, and smiled at the image in front her. Sebastian was there, in the small pool that Lucian Graymark had constructed for them, shirtless. Clary was not too far away, sketching on her book, while Aline did her best to catch Sebastian’s attention. _

_ Alec stood to the side, not close to neither the water nor Clary, and Mark was sitting next to her, admiring her drawings. _

_ “Why are we here?” asked Clary to the man, and he smirked. _

_ “This is the only place that you dreamt of that I could reach. I’m here to talk to you.” He explained, and Clary perked up to listen. He looked serious all of a sudden. “The Morgenstern name, has been tainted so many times, as the years went by. Our achievements were crushed under the weight of our mistakes and now the name is spoken with loathing and disgust. I am part of the problem myself.” He laughed darkly. “I believe you and your brother are the key to the change.” _

_ “Change? Change what?” asked Clary, but everything seemed to suddenly move slower. Right now that she was finally getting some answers! _

_ “Clarissa Adele Morgenstern and Sebastian Jonathan Morgenstern. Names that were forged in Heaven but are spoke of in Hell.” He took her hand in his and she notices on of his rings, the Morgenstern ring. He wasn’t lying about his heritage. He kissed the back of her hand. “You have no reason to trust me or believe in me. But I hope to guide you in the right path again.” He looked away. “Maybe this will be my redemption.” He murmured, and Clary frowned. _

_ But keeping her eyes open was getting difficult now. The man stood up.  _ _ “ **Ave Atque Vale.** _ _ ” He said, and Clary started losing consciousness.  _

_ Not before whispering. “But I’m not dead.” _

_ She almost drifted out again, when a searing pain crossed her mind. Her eyes opened, but she could only see white and nothing else. _

**_ Clarissa Adele Morgenstern.  _ **

_ Clary screamed. _

* * *

Clary screamed, and Magnus had enough. “Step aside, Brother Enoch, or I will not respond of my actions, Accords or not Accords.” He warned, feeling sparks coming out of his hands.

Reluctantly, the Silent Brother moved away, and Magnus sat back down next to Clary. The moment his hand made contact with hers, her eyes fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling for a second, and then turned to Magnus.

“Magnus!” she called, and held up her arms to hug him. He hugged her back, and all of the tension fell away from his shoulder as he held her.

“You scared me for a second there, biscuit.” He told her, his voice cheerful as always.

She grinned unabashedly at him. “You should know that it is indeed my favourite occupation, worrying you.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Good, since Catarina is here.” He told her, and enjoyed the way she stilled and hid under her covers.

“I retract my previous statement and will only speak in presence of my lawyer.” She announced, and Magnus laughed.

“I see someone dropped the C bomb here too.” Said a voice from the door, and Magnus turned to see Sebastian standing there in clothes that embarrassed even Magnus.

Clary peeked out of her cover and smirked. “I would recognise that look everywhere. She got you, didn’t she?” she asked, and Sebastian shuddered, sitting next her on the bed. 

“Indeed. You should have seen her. And you know what else?” he asked, indifferent to Magnus, who was unsubtly checking them both for apparent injuries. Clary shook her head, curios. “Ragnor and Tessa are coming.” He announced, and even Magnus stilled.

He stared at them with his catlike eyes. “I’m going to die.” He announced, and Clary nodded. 

“I’ll write you a beautiful eulogy from the tower where they _will_ hide me from the world.” She promised, and Sebastian looked at him sadly.

“They might decide to turn me into some sort of animal that they can keep an eye on anytime.” He said, and someone cleared his throat.

“Even though it’s fundamentally against the Accords.” Started Jace, and Magnus rolled his eyes. What was this boy still doing there? “I would love to see Sebastian turned into a ferret. They have always been my favourites.” He put in, and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“If you are not careful, it’s you Catarina will turn into an animal.” He told him, before turning his back to him. “How are you, little sis?” he asked, and Magnus took it as his cue to leave.

“I’m going to discuss things with the Lightwoods and Catarina. Do not try to leave or hide.” He pleaded and Sebastian rolled his eyes again. 

Jace intervened again. “The room is anti-rune. And the door will be locked. They can’t escape.” He told him.

Magnus looked at him darkly. “Don’t throw them a challenge.” He answered, as they both left the room.

Clary took a deep breath once the door was locked. “I had a dream.” She announced, and Sebastian leant in, interested. “I was in Idris. And I was watching myself, talking to Ithuriel.” She explained, and her brother nodded. He had never followed her to see the angel, but had always believed she was telling the truth about him. “Mum was there, and you. Aline Penhallow and Mark Blackthorn. And Alec.” 

Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up. “Alec? This Alec?” he asked, and she nodded. “Did we even know him?”

“In theory yes. Most of the families from before where with the Circle, isn’t it? Maybe his family was in as well, I don’t know. But there was this man, in my dream. He said…” she stopped, trying to remember his words. “He said he’s a Morgenstern. And he had the ring. And he said that me and you are known in Heaven and Hell, and that we are going to save the Morgenstern name from its ruins.” She told him, summarising.

Sebastian sighed. “Is there anything left to save?” he asked, and Clary didn’t answer.

His phone rang then, and they both jumped. Sebastian laughed, and picked it up. “Hey, Raphael…” his expression changed from cheerful to on edge in a second. “Okay, what?”

Clary stared at her brother, who was paling as the vampire’s voice sunk in. he ended the call, and Clary looked at him, anxious. “It was Raphael.” He told her and swallowed. “It’s about Simon. Simon is…” he shook his head and stood up. “We have to go.”

Clary stood up, not bothering to ask. She had an icy feeling in her chest and feared that if her brother went into details, she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She found her stele, that they had unceremoniously left there, and her brother found two simple swords from under the bed.

The girl touched the wall with her stele, and let her mind free. When she re opened her eyes, she drew an image that she had conjured from within her and she stepped back. Soundlessly, a hole appeared in the wall, and Sebastian peered in. It was already dark. 

Sebastian held out his hand and she grabbed. Then, they jumped.

* * *

Magnus stayed silent for most of the meeting, listening to Catarina as she tried to reason with the Shadowhunters. The moment he had walked in, and seen the expression on Robert Lightwood’s face, he had known. Known there was no going back and that a trial had been set for Clary and Sebastian.

Here they were, someone had tried to suffocate the Morgenstern in their cellar and Hodge Starkweather had fled the scene, and they were still talking about what to do with Bastian and his sister.

Catarina knew it too, but she was nothing if not stubborn. “The Clave has made its decision.” Said Robert, as if to settle the argument. Magnus saw Catarina standing up, disgusted, and then leaving the room in anger.

He didn’t move and didn’t look at either Lightwood. After a moment, they both left. Magnus was about to stand up too, when the door opened again. He looked up to see Alec standing there, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “I didn’t know… uhm.” Muttered the boy, and Magnus grinned at him.

“It’s quite alright.” He drawled, looking at Alec with his cat eyes. The blue eyed boy shifted nervously.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked, and Magnus nodded, amused at the boy’s awkwardness. “Why do you hate my parents so much?” he asked.

Magnus’ face fell. This wasn’t a story that was going to score him a date with the cute blue eyed boy. But maybe… Catarina and Sebastian were the only ones who knew anything about it. Alec deserved to know.

“19 years ago, started what we call the Uprising. The members of Valentine’s Circle were battling the Clave and the Downworld. Vampires and Werewolves, Fey and Warlocks came together to protect each other and work with the Shadowhunters to stop Valentine. I was in the Uprising.

I had been told that Valentine was our enemy, and the Clave wanted him dead. We were told to look for his inner circle: Jocelyn Fairchild, Lucian Graymark, Stephen Herondale, Michael Wayland, Amatis Graymark, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Trueblood and Hodge Starkweather. We hunt them for years, and they hunted us right back. It was hard knowing who to trust, what Nephilim were helping us and which wanted us death.

I fell into a trap, about 16 years ago. We were invited to discuss our plans with the Penhallow, to devise a strategy. Patrick Penhallow worked for the Clave. Or so we thought.

Turned out, Penhallow had been working with Valentine all along. He locked us inside, and the Circle members attacked. Robert Lightwood stabbed me through the heart with a poisoned dagger. Maryse, now married to him, put me and countless others in handcuffs, stopping me from doing any magic. They left us to die.

I thought I was gone. That I was going to die there, with countless other, like this. I watched other people, other warlocks and faeries die in front of me. The I saw them.

Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern, dressed in black. We thought they were going to murder us, finally. Kill us completely. Many died of terror. But they didn’t. I, and two other vampires were the only ones alive, and Jocelyn wept for the dead Downworlders. They tried to approach the vampires, but once freed, they ran away. I didn’t. I was too injured. 

They brought me to their house, half delirious and they cured me. When I woke, I was healed, and was wearing clean clothes. A baby boy was looking at me curiously. Sebastian. He started clapping when I opened my eyes and this got Jocelyn’s attention. She was pregnant with Clary, by then.

They didn’t want anything from me. Valentine told me to go and hide, and shook my hand. Like I was a human. Like he didn’t despise us. Jocelyn hugged me. I asked of the baby and she said it was going to be a girl. I told them I owed the Morgenstern my life, and she shook her head. Then they sent me to Ragnor Fell through a portal.”

Magnus looked at him tiredly. “They saved my life after your parents tried to kill me.” He summarised, but Alec was looking at him intensely. “I am not my parents.” Said the boy, and walked off.

Magnus felt bad. He shouldn’t have thrown this to the shoulders of a boy like this.

He stopped in front of the infirmary and opened the door. He froze. There was a hole in the wall and Clary and Sebastian were missing.

“Why do bad things keep happening to good people?” wondered Magnus aloud, staring at the room. “I don’t deserve this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, school start soon, so I might upload again on Friday/Saturday!


	6. 6. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has been attacked, and is going to turn into a Vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monsters by Ruelle

 

** 6\. Monsters - Ruelle **

 

** **

 

 

Raphael looked down at the body in his arms, a lump in his throat. Simon. Stupid attractive mundane, that just walked into a Vampire den as if it was something he did all the time and wasn’t a big deal.

* * *

Raphael had been in his own room,  reading, when the door of Hotel Dumort opened. Clary had told him that he’d never manage to finish a manga series before her, and of course he couldn’t simply let go. She had actually said _“I might be the fastest manga reader on Earth_ ” but Raphael recognised a challenge when he saw one. So he had asked her the titles of the books and bought them. He was currently at the 3rd and Clary at the 4th, but he was still going strong.

He didn’t give any attention to the open door at first . It was pretty usual for Sebastian or Clary to come barging in, no invitation needed and no question asked, to just ‘ _hang out’_. Which usually meant Sebastian hooking up with one of the others and Clary ganging up with Lily and Elliot against him.

But then he didn’t hear anyone greeting them, so he paused and listened in. He could hear it. A human heart beat. For a moment he continued to read. It wasn’t against the law for a vampire to attack a human if he walked in vampire territory and that was what the fool had done. But there was something familiar about the heartbeat. Something that set alarm bells in Raphael’s brain the moment he heard the sound of someone sucking blood. He froze, then dashed down the stairs, his fangs outstretched. His vision went red.

Laying on the floor, with three vampires on him, was Simon. His glasses were sitting broken on the floor and his eyes were closed. His brown hair as untidy as usual, and he looked so _peacefully_ asleep. The jacket Raphael had lent him the day before was laying on the floor under him. Knowing the brunette, he had probably come to give it back to Raphael. The fool.

In a moment Raphael was on him, pushing the other vampires out of the way. Lily, who had appeared after Raphael had made his entrance, shook her head at the offended vampires. “You idiots! This is Clary’s best friend!” She hissed, and the vampires recoiled. Of course they knew who Clary was. Her and Sebastian were famous among the Brooklyn downworlders. 

Raphael wasn’t listening. All he could think of was that _Simon didn’t deserve it_. If there was someone in the world who deserved good things, then it was Simon. Simon, who acted like an overeager puppy most of the times. Simon, with his nerdy shirts, and stupid band names, and obsession with Downworlders. There was still a low heartbeat, but Raphael was no fool. Simon was not going to wake up from the floor. At least not like he was before. He reached for Simon’s phone and dialled Clary’s number. It was not his choice or hers, but she was closer to him.

He tried to keep himself detached and professional, but his long frozen heart keep contracting in pain at the pitiful sight of Simon. Simon who was so beautiful even when on the brick of death.

‘ _You’ve reached Clary Fray’s number…_ ’ Raphael threw the phone to the wall, with fury. What was he to do? He couldn’t let Simon die. He just _couldn’t_. With his fangs he cut his wrist and let a few droplets of blood fall into the boy’s mouth. Simon’s hand twitched, and Raphael grabbed it. The human held on his hand like a lifesaver, and Raphael noticed with surprise that he was crying. There were tears and blood in his eyes. He remained there, unmoving, waiting for the sun to fall down. The rest of the vampires, even Lily, Elliot and Vlad left, leaving him with Simon alone. He found that he hardly cared. If he had had a heart, it would have been broken. And when Simon’s heart finally stopped, it was like his own heart had stopped beating again.

* * *

Raphael walked slowly towards the Jewish cemetery. He had called Sebastian with his own phone afterwards and told him concisely to wait for him at the cemetery. Simon was Jewish, after all.

He spotted them, standing uneasily at the gate of the cemetery, looking lost. Clary was shivering in the night, her short white dress and red hair making her look a little like a ghost. Sebastian looked more like the angel of the dead. His clothes old looking and dark and his so pale complexion made him stood out. Sebastian was the first one to spot him. His frown turned into a horrified expression at seeing Simon, dead in his arms. He swore, and Clary turned to look. 

“Simon!” Screamed the girl, before making a move to him. Sebastian’s hand shot out to hold her and Raphael was grateful. Just how many times was his dead heart going to break in one day? 

Raphael stopped in front of them and spoke. His voice surprised him too. It was toneless and completely dead. “Simon came into Hotel Dumort and was attacked.” He said, and Clary’s eyes filled with tears. She looked at Simon like you would look at a brother. 

Sebastian’s expression was more detached. His eyes were on Raphael. “Is he dead or did you turn him?” 

Raphael looked up at him. “I-I tried to call Clary. To ask. B-but she didn’t answer. I turned him.” His voice shook this time, and Raphael blinked away the tears. He had cried enough times already. Sebastian nodded and moved Clary out of the way. The red head went limp in his arms, gaze fixed on Simon’s figure. When her brother put her down and Raphael lay down Simon in front of her, she stared crying again. She held Simon’s head on her lap like a broken doll, calling his name softly as Raphael and Sebastian started opening a grave for him. Clary put a hand on his forehead, unnaturally cold to her touch.

She started speaking out loud without thinking. “I promised him that we were going to watch _Lord Of The Rings_ this weekend. We had plans.” She gave a sharp laugh, that sounded wrong on her. “Coffee, then go hang around with Maia and Jordan. Maybe hit the mall. Watch a movie together. And now…” Her face changed, and it would have been comical if not so heart-breaking. “He’s d-dead.”

Her brother looked at Raphael, but the man didn’t look up from his work. Clary took a deep breath. “Simon… I love you so much, Simon. I’m so sorry. It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault, Valentine’s daughter. It’s my fault.” Interrupted her Raphael. 

Clary shook her head. “I told him about Hotel Dumort and about how me and Sebastian go there all the time-”

“I gave him my jacket and he thought-”

“There is no point now to decide who’s to blame. It won’t do either of you any good.” His voice turned soft. “Just remember him as he was. Happy, joyful, kind… Annoying as fuck.” He dropped, and Raphael looked up at him in surprise. 

Clary blinked away the tears. “He was a nerd.” She put in, wiping her tears. 

Raphael licked his lips. “He had awful taste in jackets.” He said, and he and Clary shared a faint smile, remembering the same thing. Her shopping with Lily, Simon, Jordan and Raphael himself. It had dragged for hours because Simon wanted to stop every 10 secs because he found the perfect jacket for Raphael. The vampire had acted annoyed, but had been pleased by Simon’s constant attention.

“Remember when I was sick and Magnus appointed you to look after me?” said Clary, and Raphael smiled.

Clary had sat on the bed while Raphael stood at the door, bored. She had tried to convince him to let her go out, and when he had refused, she had blanked him out and started texting on her phone. That’s when Simon had appeared, coming in from the open window.

That had been the first time he had ever met Simon Lewis. The boy had landed in the room with a crash, and Clary had started laughing at the sight. Raphael had remained speechless, staring at him with his dark eyes.

Simon had stood up and grinned at Clary. “I heard my best friend was sick…” he trailed off when he finally saw Raphael. “Hot damn.” He almost whistled, and Raphael’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“Clary, who is this?” he had asked, and she had grinned at him.

“Raphael, this is Simon, my best friend. Simon, this is Raphael, my nanny.” She had explained, and the vampire had glared at her.

Simon moved closer to Clary and whispered in her ear. “Is he… you know… different? Like you? Or like Magnus?” he had asked, and Raphael shuddered.

“I am neither like Magnus nor like Clary.” He wasn’t at all surprise that even though it was against the Law, Simon seemed to have some sort of knowledge about the Downworld.

“Have you see those killer teeth? He’s a vamp.” Told him Clary off handily, and Simon had grinned.

“That’s so sick, dude.” And that had been it. He had sat down next to Clary and forced, almost physically, Raphael to watch the movie with them.

* * *

Clary looked a little lost as they lowered Simon in the grave. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t look at Simon, dead and being buried. She knew that it was hard for Raphael too, and for her brother. For all they joked and laughed, they were well aware of Raphael’s feelings for Simon. Only, Simon had been a mundane, and Raphael a vampire.

There was a part of her that couldn’t help but think that perhaps Raphael was happy now. Simon was going to become a vampire too, so they would never be separated again. But she knew better. She knew that for Raphael being a vampire had been a curse, and that he would never willingly turn another person into one. He would rather let them die.

But of course, he couldn’t let Simon die.

_ Sometimes, the decision we make under stress, are guided more from our hearts than out head.” Said a voice next to her. Clary looked up to see the man from her dream, standing not too far from her. He was looking at the tomb with a wistfull expression. _

_ Clary looked at him. “I don’t suppose you can save Simon?” she asked, and he shook her head. _

_ “I, myself, am cursed. My curse is a terrible one for a terrible sin. I understand the pain that vampire is going through.” _

_ “Raphael.” Said Clary, and the man looked up to her, mildly surprised. “His name is Raphael.” _

_ The man smiled. “Addressing a vampire with his Christian name. That’s unusual. But also, that’s the beauty of having a mind like yours, Clary.” He patted her hair. “You are destined to do good things, Clary. You and your brother.” _

Clary blinked, and the man disappeared. Raphael was walking towards her, while Sebastian buried Simon inside. The vampire sat next to her. “He sent me away.” He explained, mechanically.

Clary shivered a little, and he shrugged of his jacket, handing it to her. She smiled a little and wrapped it around herself. “Thank you.” She whispered. When his face didn’t change, she inched closer to him, and put her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, until Sebastian walked back to them. He didn’t ask them if they were alright. He just sat down on Raphael’s other side, and held his sister’s hand in his.

“What happens now?” asked Sebastian, and Raphael looked grim. “We wait.”

* * *

They remained sitting, silently waiting for hours. Sebastian and Clary weren’t sure what they were waiting for, but they trusted Raphael. The vampire hadn’t said a single word for a while, content with being sandwiched between the two Morgensterns.

When a breeze of cold air ran through the cemetery, making Clary shake at the contact with her naked legs, he finally rose. “You should go.” Said the vampire, and Sebastian stood up.

“Not a chance. You are not…” Raphael turned to look at him, daring him to say one word. Sebastian raised his chin in challenge. “You are obviously not ready to face-”

“I am the leader of the Vampire clan in New York.” Said Raphael, looking at his icily. “I am quite capable of handling a fledgling.” He answered.

Clary looked up to them, hugging her knees to her chest. “Good then, since we are not leaving.” She answered, and Raphael looked down at her in frustration.

“A new born vampire is bloodthirsty. He won’t even recognise you. The only thing that will matter to him is blood. I have bags of blood with me, of course.” He started, and then gave Sebastian a patented look. “But, if you are too close by, he might attack you.”

Clary knew that Raphael was right, but the idea of Simon- _her_ _Simon_ \- attacking anyone, seemed too unrealistic to contemplate. A thought ran in her head. “You had been injured once, and starved. I was in a room with you while you were starved, and you didn’t lie a finger on me.” She said, and Raphael rolled his eyes.

“Because I’ve had more time to get used to it, to control it, _idiota.”_ He said, in his usual condescending tone. “Simon will be a _nene’,_ a fledgling. He won’t be able to control himself.”

“Which brings to the question, _why_ are you _doing_ this.” Said a voice behind them, and Clary was on her feet in a second. Raphael made to move forward, but Sebastian pushed his friend behind him, hand on his sword already.

Two familiar figures stepped out of the shadows. Isabelle and Jace. Jace looked at them and spoke conversional, as if it wasn’t a rare occurrence running on them after midnight in a Jewish cemetery. “You _do_ know that it is against the Accords, killing a Mundane, right?” he asked.

Sebastian handed one of the swords he took from the Institute to Clary. “Well, _Simon_ walked in the vampire den, so Raphael didn’t actually break any rule.” He told the blond, his posture not wavering for an instant.

Isabelle smiled at Clary. “Hey, Clary! How are you?” she asked, as if she everything was fine and they had just run into each other by accident.

Clay frowned. “I’ve been better.” She answered, and Isabelle smiled again.

“You’ve left quite a ruckus behind you.” She told them, playing with her bracelet. “Magnus was quite calm, but the other woman, Catarina, she was _furious._ ” She told them, and Sebastian groaned.

Raphael smiled for once. “Catarina? She’s back? Does this mean that Ragnor is back, too?” he asked, and Sebastian threw him a venomous look, before nodding sourly. Raphael’s smile wavered. “I’m glad.” He said, before turning to look at the tomb where Simon laid.

“Give us one reason why we shouldn’t report you to the Clave.” Proposed Jace, and Sebastian looked at him with a guarded expression.

“Snitches get stitches?” he asked, and Jace laughed. Sebastian looked pleased for a second, before shaking his head. “That’s my sister’s best friend. And Raphael’s… _Raphael’s Simon_.” The vampire didn’t look at them. “He would have died or remained forever in a state of burning non death if Raphael hadn’t rescued him. No one deserves that.” Said the blond, and Clary held the sword tighter.

Jace shrugged. “We are not actually here to catch vampires.” He pointed at the two of them. “We’re here for you two.”

Sebastian grinned. “And why is that?” he asked, but he shifted slightly, ready to attack.

Isabelle noticed and showed that she wasn’t armed. “Hey, calm down. We’ve been sent by Magnus. From what I’ve heard, the Clave set out some sort of deadline, and he wish you home so he and his crew can speak to you about it.”

Clary glanced at him. “This is a code for _Please, get home early, or Ragnor and Tessa will kill me and sell my spoils to other Shadowhunters._ ” She explained, and Sebastian nodded gravely. 

Before he could answer, a quake came from under their feet, making all of them almost fall on the ground. Clary turned to look at the tomb.

The soil they had put over Simon’ body was shaking. Clary turned to look at Raphael, but the man was moving away from the tomb, to retrieve the blood bags. “What if he can’t get out?” she asked, eyeing the ground carefully.

“He will. He has to.” Said Raphael, and his expression was sure even if his voice shook. 

Sebastian put a hand on his sister shoulder, while he kept both Jace and Izzy as far from Simon as possible. “Simon is a fighter, Clary.” He told her.

The earth shook again, and a bloody hand appeared from under it. Clary took a step back, as the hand pulled the body it was attached to out, revealing a dirty and mud covered Simon. 

It was Simon, yet it wasn’t. His mouth was curled in a snarl, the points of his fangs showing and his eyes were looking around him with maniacal frequency. “Simon…” whispered the girl, and took a step forward.

Many things happened at once. Izzy shouted something at her; Raphael ordered her to get out of the way; Simon sprang at her, his entire aura feral and out of control; and Sebastian pushed her out of the way, getting in between Simon’s fangs and his sister.

“Fuck!” swore Sebastian, as Simon’s fangs sunk into his neck. The vampire was holding him with more strength than he had ever possessed, and Sebastian could feel his body going a little limp. The vampire venom.

“Sebby! Simon, stop! Simon!” shouted Clary, ready to attack. Jace held up his sword, ready to approach, but something moved faster.

Raphael sunk his own fangs in Simon’s neck and the new-born vampire howled in pain, letting go of Sebastian. The blond boy fell on the ground, one hand shooting up to his neck, while Raphael let go of Simon’s neck and pushed him away.

Clary scrambled to her brother, worried. “Are you okay?” she asked, and he smiled weakly at her. 

“I’ll have a sick scar.” He told her. 

Simon was crouched, hissing at Raphael, eyes devoid of any trace of recognition as he stared at him. The vampire leader just snapped open one of the blood bags and threw it at him. First Simon moved out of the way, but then the smell of blood got to him, and he drained the bag in mere seconds.

Raphael had another one ready, that he threw at him seconds later. “ _Cuidado,_ Simon. _Mas lentamente.”_ Warned the boy, and Clary looked helplessly at him.

_ Simon.  _ She thought, and the boy turned his head in her direction. She knew that she hadn’t spoken out loud, but he seemed to have sensed her out there, somehow. “C-Clary?” he asked, looking around him, wildly. “What are we doing in a cemetery? What’s going on?” he asked.

“Simon, oh, Simon.” She sobbed, her eyes filling with tears. She made to stand up, but Sebastian held her back. 

“What’s…?!” his voice broke and only then he noticed the blood on his hands and shirt. He shrieked and jumped back. “What the hell is this? Is this- _blood_? Oh my g-” His voice failed him and he closed his mouth like he had just burned himself. “My g-… Why can’t I say g-…?”

“With practice and time, you will be able to say god again.” Said Raphael, and Simon looked at him in horror.

The pain in his eyes was so raw that Clary started weeping for him. “You mean… I’m a… a…” he swallowed, and looked down at the blood again. 

“You are a vampire, Simon.” Said Raphael, his tone cold and detached. He didn’t seem like the person who a few hours ago had been crying over Simon’s dead body.

Simon snarled at him. “You did this to me!” he shouted, standing up with shaking legs. “You turned me into this… thing, this monster! You are a monster!” shouted the brunette at him, and only an expert eye could have seen the flash of hurt on Raphael’s face. Simon seemed to recoil at his own words. “I’m a monster.” He said, realisation dawning. “Oh my g-…! Fuck!” he shouted, punching the earth.

“Simon, please, Simon…” started Clary, but the boy shook his head, looking at his best friend. Sebastian didn’t look any inclined to let her go. “You are not a monster…!”

Simon looked at her and shook his head. “Clary, I am undead! I feed on blood now! I’m a soulless creature, abandoned by g-…” his voice was shook by tears. “I even cry blood now!”

“Simon, you died! Raphael saved your life-”

“He shouldn’t have.” Said the brunette, before standing up and running away.

Raphael looked at the boy disappearing in the darkness and turned to look at the Shadowhunters with a poker face. “I’ll look after him.” He promised, and made to leave.

“Raphael!” called Clary, and with unstable legs she walked up to him. Raphael tensed, but she simply threw her arms over his neck and held him tight. “You are not a monster. You saved Simon’s life.” She said, simply, tears running down her face. “Look after him.” She said, and kissed his cold cheek.

Sebastian put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Simon is distraught, but he didn’t mean that. He just needs some time.”

Raphael looked at them both for a second and then nodded. In a second, he had disappeared.

Isabelle’s tone was weirdly gentle when she spoke next. “Come on. You two need some time to rest.”

* * *

Clary opened the door, a soundless rune on both her and her brother as they slipped inside the apartment. They could hear voices speaking from the living room, but maybe, if they were awfully quiet…

“Meow.” Church, the devil in human form, stood in front of them, looking at them with his soulless and pitiful cat eyes. Sebastian tried to shush the cat, but he just meowed again, expecting some sort of treat, maybe. “Meow.”

“Great job, Church.” Said Catarina’s voice, as the woman appeared in front of them. She looked ready to throw a fit, but then she caught a glance of their faces and clothes. “Oh dear.” She said, snapping her fingers.

In an instant they found themselves sitting on sofas, in pyjamas, with cups of fuming chocolate and marshmallows. Clary and Sebastian found themselves sitting next to each other, Clary sitting between her brother and Magnus. The warlock seemed as nervous as they were. Across from them sat a woman with curly brown hair, who looked at the three of them with an arched eyebrow and a clipped look. Sebastian swallowed nervously. Next to her was a warlock with green skin and horns. The man was looking at the trio with a look of patented disapproval. “And where exactly have you two been?” he asked.

When they had been told that Tessa and Ragnor were coming back from Idris, they hadn’t expected them back so _soon_. Magnus looked like he was ready to bolt, but Catarina, still standing, seemed incredibly pleased by the turn of events. Sebastian smiled at them brightly. “Hi, Aunt Tess and Uncle Ragnor.”

The warlocks sent him a scowl.

_ They were fucked _ .


	7. 7. Quit playing games with my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael Santiago wants to protect Simon, and Sebastian and Izzy are not all he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quit playing games with my heart by Backstreet boys

**7\. Quit playing games with my heart**

 

The predator stepped out in the darkness, looking and waiting around. Everything seemed so peaceful that night but him, with his red eyes and thirst for Chaos. A sound resonated not too far away from him. A girl, chatting away with a man. “I’m so happy I ran into you, Simon.” She said, and the predator looked up inquisitively. The man next to the predator looked disgusted. “Go.” He ordered curtly, and the predator moved after them. Its eyes were on the girl. Small, almost butterfly like. Everything about her was so exquisitely petite, and the predator licked its lips in anticipation. “Simon, you look a little pale, you know?” She asked, and the predator glanced up to her. The streets were empty. She didn’t seem to notice that she was walking alone with a corpse. The predator smiled. The girl smiled as well. “I am a little hurt you didn’t invite your own girlfriend at Clary’s birthday, but…” Her voice trailed off, as she realised that she was speaking to deaf ears. She bit her lip and sucked on her lollipop sulkily. They had reached an isolated area of the city, at the far end of the park. No one would see anything. Only the predator would hear her agonizing yet wonderful screaming. He striked. She screamed.

 

 

* * *

 

Raphael stopped running, looking wildly left and right. He could sense Simon was close, but he wasn’t sure of where the boy was. He made to run again, when a familiar smell startled him. Blood. Fresh blood.

He moved toward it, dreading what he would find once there. He stopped dead in his tracks. Simon was laying in a pile of blood, his face still mud filled and dirty. It wasn’t his blood. There was a girl, not too far from him. She… Raphael shuddered. She had been torn to pieces. Her hair was all messed up, and her legs were turned in irregular angles. And her face… “ _Dios_.” Muttered Raphael. There was a look of raw terror and agony on her face, and yet… she was still alive. Not for long.

She looked barely 15. But, Simon first. Raphael turned to look at the boy, who was still seemingly unconscious. He put an arm around his shoulders, lifting him up with barely any fatigue at all, and called his name. “Simon?” he called, and Simon’s eyelids fluttered open.

He gazed at Raphael’s face for a few seconds before seemingly remembering what had happened to him. He shot up. “Maureen, you have to do something, he attacked her…” he started and trailed off, looking behind Raphael at where the girl was laying.

Raphael looked behind him and startled. Where before laid the girl, there was nothing. Not a hair, not a piece of anything. As if she had never been there. She had disappeared without making a sound, and the Raphael was unnerved. The only thing that showed that she had ever been there was the blood on the floor.

Simon looked at Raphael with pleading eyes. “I swear, she was here, and I saw her and now… Raphael, I swear to g-…” he bit lip in frustration, and Raphael put a finger on his lips.

“Shh, fledgling. It’s fine. I know. I believe you. You’ll be okay.” He promised, and Simon looked ready to faint again.

Instead, he smiled at Raphael. “You are not a monster.” And then, quieter, to himself. “Maybe I am.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clary woke up late the next day, and by the time she got downstairs, everyone was already awake and sat at the table. Magnus had a towel wrapped around his head, and still looked barely awake.

She sat down at the table, fixing her hair in a high ponytail. Sebastian was already dressed, speaking in a low voice to Tessa, and by the look of it, the woman was caving in whatever he was asking. “Morning.” She said, and Ragnor looked up from the cereal he was glaring at to her.

He smiled broadly. “Good morning, princess. How are you feeling?” he asked, sounding more paternal than ever. Clary caught Magnus’ eye, and they both looked away, to avoid any sort of reaction that might other ways happen.

“Good, thanks. What are you people talking about?” she asked, just as Sebastian stood up, beaming at Tessa. The woman was trying not to smile, but she couldn’t really help.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back early!” he promised, before making a run for the door, his already typing on his phone.

Clary blinked at her brother’s disappearing figure, and then turned to Tessa. The woman handed her a bowl of cereal, and the girl grabbed it, before asking again. “What are we going to do, between now and Wednesday?”

The day before they had spent almost an hour reencountering everything that happened from before the party to Simon’s recent vampirehood. Magnus had looked incredibly amused at the idea of Simon being a vampire, while Tessa had seemed appalled. Then Magnus had explained about the Clave. Apparently they wanted to put both Clary and Sebastian up for question in Idris, and there wasn’t much any of the warlocks could do about it.

Tessa looked at her for a moment.

***

“ _Go and buy these books, Clary_.” Muttered the red head to herself in a bad imitation of Tessa’s voice. “ _You are behind in your studies about Shadowhunters, thank you Magnus, and you need a copy of the Codex_!”

She opened the door of the new bookstore Maia had told her about. It was apparently owned by the new Alpha of her pack, who was a book nerd and a sad marshmallow at heart. Clary and Sebastian had yet to meet him, but it was really a matter of time. They knew every important Downworlder by name.

 

Clary stepped inside the bookstore, the sound of the bell trilling announcing her entrance. A man -a _werewolf_ \- appeared not too far. Clary smiled at him. “Hey, Alaric!” She called, and the man smirked at her with ease.

“Clary. How are you?” He asked, reaching out to touch her hair. She was now used to how tactile where werewolves, and didn’t even bat an eyelid. He glanced down at the list in her hands. “Tessa?” He guessed and Clary grimaced, to his amusement. “You need help, whistle.” Said Alaric and Clary rolled her eyes.

Alaric was the only werewolf she knew who actually enjoyed dog jokes. He let her wander around in the shadowhunter section, and there Clary bumped in someone she wasn’t expecting. She was reaching for one of the copy of the _Codex_ , eyes on the list, and touched someone’s else’ hand instead. She turned her face, frowning, to find a confused Isabelle Lightwood looking at her. Isabelle’s face broke into a smile when she recognised Clary. “Clary! Hi!” She said, letting her hand fall down.

Clary snatched the copy of the Codex and looked at Isabelle. Why was she being so friendly? It was baffling. “Uhm, Isabelle, right? Hi.” There was something about the girl that made her immensely nervous and yet completely at ease.

Isabelle waved her off. “Call me Izzy. All my friends do.” She said, picking up her own copy of the Codex and trailing behind Clary as the red head started looking for the rest of the books. “Need a hand? I can help you.” She said, and Clary smiled at her enthusiasm.

“Sure.” She murmured, and handed half of the list to Izzy. The fact that it was the half where Tessa had scribbled the names of the Shadowhunter books was pure _coincidence_. And the fact that this left Clary to look for manga was also a nice twist of events.

They separated and Clary started looking through the manga section, looking for the ones she was going to give Raphael and the ones for herself. Thinking of Raphael made her think of Simon and the fact that he hadn’t called or texted her since yesterday. She had stopped trying to reach him only when Sebastian had pointed out that it was _‘naptime for the vamps’_.

She shook her head. Simon was okay, and he was going to _stay_ okay. Raphael would never let anything happen to him, not on his watch. It almost surprised her how sure she felt about Raphael loving Simon. She had never experienced love before. Not in the way Magnus or her brother spoke of it.

Sebastian acted like love was a curse he must evade at all costs. He had never dated anyone or let anyone close to his heart.

Magnus defined love as the beginning of a man’s destruction. He had loved a woman once, and she had destroyed him. Until the Uprising, until Clary and Sebastian, he had thought he was going to grow unable to feel anything.

And her? She had watched girls in her school falling in love from the side-lines, never feeling more than mild amusement at them. And maybe a flicker of jealousy and resentment at never having fallen in love herself. Not even a crush. When asked who would she marry if she could, the only image that ever flashed her mind was Ithuriel.

An angel was not a suitable person to marry. But there was nobody, no one she felt any sort of romantic nor sexual attraction to.

She shook her head. Maybe one day she would find someone that made her wish she could protect and save them like Ithuriel had. She couldn’t reach the top of the shelf no matter how hard she stretched and tried to climb the shelf. “Here.” A hand appeared in her line of vision and grabbed the book for her. Clary looked from the book to the face of the stranger. He was clearly a werewolf, but there was something about his face… Something about his blue eyes that made her think of home.

She smiled apologetically at the man, who seemed momentarily frozen. “Thank you, sir.” She said politely, taking the treasured book from his hands. She started reaching for other books, but she was uncomfortably aware of the man’s eyes on her.

“By the Angel.” He murmured and Clary looked at him sharply. He seemed to have seen a ghost. “Jocelyn…” He murmured, and Clary relaxed. With a pang in her chest she recalled how people often told her how much she looked like her mother.

Perhaps this werewolf knew her mother. She gave him an apologetic smile. “Not Jocelyn, sir. I’m…”

“Clary!” Shouted Izzy, appearing next to Clary in a swift moment. She held all the books from her list in her hands. “I found all of them.” She announced, and Clary smiled in amusement. Izzy was really cute.

Only then she noticed the man. “Luke Garroway?” She questioned, taking what Sebastian and Raphael called _'the shadowhunter posture’_.

The man broke out of his reverie and stood to all his height. “Alpha of the New York Pack.” He announced and Izzy smiled shaking his hand.

“Isabelle Lightwood. My mother hopes you know of the strange but satisfying treaty between the Night and the Moon children.” She tilted her head to the side.

Clary found herself strangely drawn to the man. “My friend Maia can help you in anything you might require.” She told him, and he gave her the gentlest of smiles before nodding. He seemed weirdly happy.

Izzy turned to Clary. “Shall we pay?” She asked, and Clary nodded, smiling a little at her. She took out Magnus’ credit card and paid for all the purchases, before picking up her bags.

Alaric stopped her. “I might be going to meet Magnus, later. Do you want me to take your bags home?” he asked and Clary smiled.

“You are the best! Thank you!” she said, and gave him the bags.

Alaric grinned at her and she punched his shoulder before walking out. He playfully snapped his teeth at her, and she saw Izzy and Luke looking at her with a weird puzzled look.

She found herself smiling at the werewolf Alpha. “Bye.” She waved, and he waved back. There was an overwhelming sadness in his eyes as he did so. Again she felt a spark of recognition but she couldn’t place it. How did she know him?

“Where are you going now?” Asked Izzy, appearing at Clary’s side with a weird resolution.

Clary looked at her in suspicion. “Why are you asking?”

Izzy gave her a rueful smile and linked their arms together. “We’ve bonded over you almost kicking my ass and then your brother fighting with Jace. We are friends now. Let’s hang out!”

Clary had always been very perceptive. “You don’t want to go back home.” She guessed, and Izzy stiffened.

Then she smiled at Clary, genuinely. “See? You seem to know me very well already. Wherever you go, I’ll be behind you.” She shook her head. “That sounded less creepy in my head.”

 

 

* * *

 

Jace was sipping his coffee from Java Jones when he spotted a familiar blond head appearing. He was dressed in the tightest black jeans Jace had ever seen and dark t-shirt and jacket. His hair was perfectly styled and Jace refused to believe that he didn’t spend hours doing them in the morning.

He approached the coffee stable and sent the brightest smile to the woman behind the counter. “Hi Bettie, can I have the usual?” he asked, pausing his phone call for a second.

The woman seemed a step away from fainting, but she nodded. “Sure, Bastian.” She answered, disappearing inside.

The boy gave her a condescending look before continuing his phone call. “You do not understand, Raph.” He started, chewing his bottom lip. “Yeah, but everyone needs a birthday party!” he continued. He paused and turned his nose. “Do not fear, old fellow. Simon will have his birthday party and you will have Simon. Believe me.” He gave a short laugh and rolled his eyes. “My lil sis will get Simon to the party all right. They are best friends.” He drawled the last words, and then frowned. “Raph, you are my vampire parabatai, duh.”

Bettie reappered, handing Bastian a cup and a packet of donuts, with her number clearly written on the bag. Sebastian winked, as he paid, leaving a big tip behind. “Thanks, babes.” He told her, walking away with the coffee cup in his hands.

Jace found himself following the boy without even thinking. He was weird, and very attractive. He walked quickly for a while, and stopped in a precluded area in Central Park.

He was alone for a few seconds maximum, before a short woman came into view. She walked slowly and purposely, her blond hair wavering in the sunlight. She had a crown on her head, made of flowers, and her blue transparent dress seemed made of silk.

 

Jace watched as the woman sat down next to Sebastian, who didn’t stand to wait for her, and wrapped her small arms around his neck. He was fairly sure that the woman was a fey, but he couldn’t see her from there. She put a hand to cup Sebastian’s mouth and gave him a kiss, slow and seducing. Jace quirked an eyebrow. It was quite a spectacle for the Central Park population. Not that there wasn’t snogging in the park every day, but this was borderline pornographic.

Finally, they let go of each other lips, speaking in hushed tones. The young Herondale hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but he had forgotten of the hearing rune on his body.

“Lady Lodovica of the Seelie Court, I wonder why you summoned me in a place like this. I would have assumed you wished to continue to maintain our relationship a secret?” He asked, and Jace’s eyebrows shot up at the formal tone.

The woman spoke, her voice low and melodious. “Indeed. I summoned you here, Sebastian of the Morgenstern, regarding a situation that has arisen. Meliorn and I intend to wed.” She said, and Sebastian seemed mildly surprises and amused.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise, I take?” He inquired, and the woman nodded firmly, hands clasped in her lap.

“It is. The only thorn in the relationship would be keeping up our clandestine subterfuges.” She explained, and Sebastian smirked.

“I see. Well, if you wish me too, I shall step aside and forget our quite unforgettable experience.”

When Lady Lodovica spoke, her tone was full of sorrow. “I’ve had many lovers. And yet, none of them was quite like you, Sebastian Jonathan Morgenstern. You are a shadowhunter: human. You can lie, and yet choose not to. Now I ask you this. Have you ever loved?”

Sebastian smiled. “I wish you hadn’t spoken of me in such a high manner, for I am prone to lie for your sake, milady. I hope not to destroy the image you have of me by speaking of how heartless I truly am.”

The woman nodded. “I am profoundly horrified at having put you in a uncomfortable situation, Sebastian. I hope that this hasn’t deteriorated our relationship, for I hope this scandalous passion between us could turn into a gentle companionship.”

Sebastian stood up, holding out his hand to the faerie. “I shall come when you ask of me, Lady Lodovica. It saddens me leaving you so early, but I am glad you may be wed to the man you love.”

She gave him a weak smile. “But I do not love Meliorn. As the sister of the queen it is however my responsibility to do this. My heart lies with you, young Morgenstern.”

Way to make things weird, thought Jace. Sebastian kissed the back of her hand. “And I shall keep it safe for you, away from heartbreak. You are truly admirable, milady. Until we meet again.” His voice sounded dismissive, and yet he didn’t let go of her hand.

Lady Lodovica kissed him then, gentle like a vase of china, and Jace heard the words she whispered on his lips. “My heart is already broken, Sebastian. You broke it.”

Then she slowly picked up her skirts and walked away towards the entry of the forest. Jace watched Sebastian watching her leave, and the boy seemed strangely… Cold about her. Jace had seen the tears on her face as she walked away, but Sebastian didn’t run after her. He was incredibly… Unfazed.

Then the blond boy grabbed the bag of donuts and ate one. His gaze was on his phone as he typed, before he spoke out. Loudly. “You know; you can join me. Don’t have to act like a creep.” He said, and Jace froze. Was he talking to him? Did he see him. Sebastian shook the bag of donuts with his foot. “Come on, Herondale, don’t make me come and retrieve you.” He said again, and Jace stepped out, as if he hadn’t been caught literally stalking him. “Want a donut?” Offered Sebastian, offhandedly, still not looking up from his phone.

Jace squinted at him. “Are you not going to ask what was I doing?” He asked, taking a donut and inspecting it for poison before biting.

“As I’m sure you heard Lady Lodovica say, humans and shadowhunters can lie.” His accent, despite being very Brooklyn, had that cadence that Jace himself had: the cadence of Idris.

“And yet you invited me here? Have I just discovered that stalkers are your kink?” Sebastian’s lip quirked up, but he kept typing on the phone for a moment. When he put it down his eyes fell on Jace.

The blond shadowhunter was wearing a normal pair of black jeans and black clothes, in which he usually felt pretty cocky in. Under Sebastian’s scrutiny, c _ould he call it checking out?,_ he wasn’t sure of it. The green eyed boy looked up to Jace’s mouth, and then his eyes. He grinned. “There is a party, that I’m throwing. Of course I need to see some people before, but…” He smirked. “Since I so unfortunately lost milady, you can come as my date.” He winked at him, and Jace blinked slowly.

“What’s the catch?” He asked, watching Sebastian rise to his feet.

“No catch, I promise. Just hell of a lot of fun.” The boy offered Jace his hand, and Jace took it, letting him pull him up. Sebastian smiled, his smile brighter than a star. “Trust me.”

Jace did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY, YESTERDAY I FORGOT TO POST!


	8. 8. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eagerly awaited party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Irresistible by One Direction

**8.** **Irresistible**

 

** **

 

Clary and Isabelle stopped in front of Hotel Dumort, Clary biting the inside of her cheek nervously. Her brother had sent her a message a few minutes’ prior that, announcing that there was going to be a party in honour of Simon. She had rolled her eyes. For Sebastian, anything could be used as an excuse to party.

Isabelle hung behind her, clearly nervous. “Are you sure you want to walk into a vampire den? Isn’t this how your best friend got turned?”

Clary turned to look at her. Her long black hair was left into curls, and her heels made the difference in size between her and Clary even more apparent. She was taller, fiercer, and hotter than Clary, and yet she had seemed incredibly happy at the perspective of hanging out with the redhead. Clary was baffled.

“They know me. I am friends with them.” She explained, and Izzy seemed surprise.

“Isn’t Simon your friend?” she asked, and Clary laughed despite the hollowness in her heart at the mention of Simon.

“Simon is my _best_ friend, but he isn’t my only friend. There is Lily, Vlad, Elliot, and even Raphael from the vampires. Then there is half of the New York Pack, along with Maia. Then the warlocks, of course, who think they are my step parents. Well, Magnus not really, he thinks he’s my step big brother or something. But you get the gist.” She said, blushing at how much she had spoken about them.

Isabelle seemed dumbfounded at the possibility of having so many friends. “Wow.”

Clary felt a pang of sadness at the idea that this beautiful girl being so lonely. Perhaps that was what living in an Institute meant: no friends. Impulsively, she grabbed Izzy’s hand and smiled at her. “Stick with me, and they will be soon enough your friends too.” She promised, and opened the door, dragging Izzy behind her.

A vampire appeared the moment the door was closed behind them, and picked Clary up in a huge hug. Izzy froze, but Clary was laughing at the vampire. “Elliot, put me down!” she squealed, and the vampire grinned with his fangs, and put her down.

“Clary, I didn’t see you at your birthday!” he said, pouting and Izzy took the moment to observe him. He was a thin black boy, way taller than either Clary or Izzy, with dreadlocks over his head. He hugged her again. “My precious little Clary.” He sighed, kissing her on the forehead. Izzy just stared. “I need your help. I have found out that it will be Lily’s birthday in a few weeks, and I think I should get her a present. Like… we are together now, so I should, right?” he asked her, and then he noticed Izzy.

Clary hugged him back for a second, and then moved to side with Izzy. “This is my friend, Izzy.” She informed him, and he looked her up and down.

“I for one, did not know you had Shadowhunters friends.” He proclaimed, but then, although warily handed her his hand. “Nice to meet you.” he said politely, and Izzy shook his hand.

Many vampires had appeared in the hall of the hotel and were looking at Clary with amusement and Izzy with wariness. A petite girl with long black hair and Asian complexion was sitting on the banister on the stairs, next to the short Hispanic guy that Izzy had seen before. Clary spotted them and run up the stairs, holding Izzy’s wrist.

The Asian girl grinned, jumping down and meeting Clary in a hug. “Clary, baby!” she said, her voice sweet and full, and Clary beamed up at her. “Lily!”

They stepped out of each other embrace, but still held hands as Clary introduced Izzy. “This is Izzy.” She said, and Lily arched an eyebrow in surprise. Clary caught the look on her face and rolled her eyes. “She’s a friend.”

Lily was still smirking. “A friend, you say?” she taunted, and Clary made a face at her. Izzy crossed her arms on her chest, iper aware of the number of vampires behind her.

“Isabelle Lightwood.” Said the vampire from the day before, looking between Clary and Izzy with amusement. “You keep interesting companies, Clarissa.” He said, and although his tone was light, he looked very tired.

Clary ignored the jab and moved closer to him. “Sebastian…” she started, saying the name like a curse and the boy nodded. He wasn’t very much taller than Clary, and yet, Izzy knew instantly he was the leader.

“Is throwing a fledgling party for Simon.” Finished the vampire, and Clary nodded afflicted.

“It is more of an excuse to throw one last party before we leave for Idris.” She told him, and he looked at her sharply.

“What do you mean _leave for Idris_?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. “Sebastian didn’t mention _that_.”

Clary explained quickly what happened, and Izzy couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at the way Lily and Raphael’s face fell at the news.

Raphael looked at her and clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger. He was immortal, and he was a vampire. He was dead. Yet the idea of someone, the Clave, getting their hands on Clary and Sebastian made his heart beat faster in anger.

Sebastian was his best friend. They thought in a similar way and had that sort of easy chemistry that just wasn’t there with others. They could communicate even without talking to each other. He did drive Raphael crazy sometimes, but he would never trade him for anyone else.

Clary was particular. Small ball of red hair always ready to fight you. He remembered the first time he had met her, all wrapped up in Magnus’ favourite couch with blankets all over herself looking pissed. Her brother was playing the piano, pointedly ignoring Magnus and Tessa’s attempts at getting his attention. Clary had been three then. She had glared at the warlocks present and then saw Raphael.

She had been immediately suspicious of him. “Your eyebrows are obviously pencilled, and they are awful.” She had told him and Sebastian had turned his attention to them. He had looked at Raphael and then he had started laughing.

From that day, it had been war between the two of them. A war made of pranks and taunts. Interrupted by many truces. Still a war. They became sort of frenemies. He still remembered one day when he had come to Magnus’ house almost at sunrise, bloody and hurt.

_Raphael had launched himself in the only open window of Magnus’ place, wincing at the gashes at his sides and the cuts all over his skin. Normally he would have healed just fine, but too many things hurt. He needed some blood at least, to compensate for how much he lost. He threw himself on the master bed. He heard the sound of someone walking inside the room, but he promptly lost consciousness._

_When he woke up again, there was a cold cloth over his head. He tried to move, to see what the hell was going on. When a stern voice stopped. “No, you must not move.”_

_He had turned his head, and spotted Clary coming in, holding one of Magnus’ tray with a cup of steaming hot tea and a smaller cup of cold tea. Not normal tea, since he could smell the blood coming off both drinks. She glanced at him with a worried look. “I cleaned the injuries.” She told him, and only then Raphael noticed the mountain of Sailor Moon band aids all over his arms, and body. She hadn’t taken off his shirt, but applied band aids through the cuts on them._

_She put the two cups on the cupboard next to him and sat down beside him, a Capri sun in her hands. She grinned down at him. “When I’m sick, Magnus or Catarina always make me something hot to drink or they give me juice. But because you can’t drink normal tea, I put blood in it.” She explained. Raphael stared at her, but she didn’t notice. She fluffed his pillows and forced him to drink one of the drinks, and then turned the TV on._

_She had just saved his life, and she didn’t even know. When Raphael woke up again, it was because he sensed someone else in the room. Magnus and Sebastian were staring inside, Magnus surprised, with Chairman Meow in tow, and Sebastian with a grin on his face. “How cute.” He had said._

_Clary was asleep, her face tucked under his arm, and Raphael had an arm around her, almost in a protective stance. Sebastian took a photo, but neither of them two ever mentioned it again._

And now Clary was going back to Idris. To meet the Clave. Raphael wished he could do something to stop them, but from Clary’s look, there was nothing. She was ready to leave. She glanced up at him, and Raphael schooled his expression in a calm one. “Where is Simon?” she asked, and Raphael almost smiled.

“He’s at his apartment. With Jordan.” He explained. Simon had been living with his band mate Jordan since his mother had thrown him out of the house because of him being gay. Raphael was still mad about it.

Clary seemed surprise and then bit her lip. Raphael rolled his eyes. “He didn’t answer his phone because I broke it, remember?” He told her, and Clary visibly relaxed.

She squared her shoulder and gave Lily a kiss. “I am so taking you shopping before you leave.” informed her the vampire, and Clary smirked back. She then punched Raphael on the shoulder, and made to leave.

Raphael wrapped his arms around her before she could walk off, and from Lily’s face it wasn’t something that normally happened. “You better come back and send some sort of information about how you two are.” Told her the man, and Clary squeezed him.

“See you at the party.” She said and then grabbed Izzy’s arm and descended the staircase. “Bye Vlad! Bye guys!” She called, and left hotel Dumort with a chorus of voices saying bye to her.

 

“So what you are saying is that Simon, while still a _mundane_ , lived in an apartment with a _werewolf_?” Izzy can’t quite shake off the incredulity in her voice. It was wild.

Clary shrugged, pressing the doorbell. Izzy wasn’t done. “And now, he is a _vampire_ and he is still rather live with a praetor lupus than with his own clan and boyfriend?” She asked.

Clary rolled her eyes. “Jordan never bit him the moment he stepped inside, so I guess I would do the same.” She said, and fair point. The door opened, and Clary started forward clearly nervous as she climbed the stairs. Izzy looked at her while she wasn’t looking. She was just so goddamn pretty. Her hair was currently up in a ponytail, and she had a simple white jacket on. She had a dry sort of humour, and looked so different from her brother.

Her flaming red hair was the first that Izzy ever noticed about hair. Her brother had been cursed with platinum blond hair that made Izzy want to scoff. Blonde hair was not her type, at all.

“Okay, you know what, this is a bad idea. What do I even say?” said Clary, as they stopped in front of the door. She had rehearsed about five different speeches on the way there, and yet she still seemed unsure as she raised her hand to knock at the door.

Izzy squeezed her arm in encourage. “If he is as much of your friend as you say he is, I guess it shouldn’t be too hard. From the way you speak of him is like you are describing your parabatai.” She told her, and Clary smiled weakly. Then she knocked.

The door opened a few seconds later. A boy maybe one year older than Clary herself stood at the doorway with a grin on his face. “Hey, Clary. Anything from…” He started, but Clary held up a hand.

“Hi Jordan, no nothing from Maia.” She said, and the boy looked disappointed.

He smirked at Izzy. “A man can of course wish.” He confided, before someone appeared at the doorway behind him. He and Clary stared at each other for a few seconds, words seemingly suddenly superfluous.

Clary and Simon both pushed Jordan out of the way and hugged each other, the way you might hug a loved one you thought you had lost forever. The brunette seemed to be a little awkward, but Isabelle guessed it was from the fact that he wasn’t used to hugging with his vampire body. “Clary, I’m so so sorry, _oh Clary_.” he kept repeating blinking away the tears.

The red head was also struggling to contain her own tears. “I know Simon, I know, I love you so much.”

Isabelle smiled, despite them. It was like Jace and Alec all over again. Then they fell silent, contenting in holding each other tightly. And just like that, under Izzy’s gaze, everything between them was fixed.

When Sebastian had told him that it was a Downworlder type of party, Jace had expected many things. He had expected downworlders and shadowhunters, for example. He had expected a low quality type of thing. Not… This.

It looked like a high quality club, with even a couple of werewolves placed out like bodyguards. Sebastian motioned for him to follow him as the bodyguard beckoned him inside. The werewolf frowned at Jace. “He’s a shadowhunter. An armed Shadowhunter.” He announced, but Sebastian grinned.

“He’s my plus one.” Told him the platinum haired boy, sliding his arm around his waist. Jace smirked at the bodyguard, and the werewolf shrugged.

“Have fun, Nephilim.” He said then, and although they were _both_ shadowhunters, it was clearly addressed to him. And then they stepped in and Jace was even more surprised. Downworlders. Everywhere he looked, werewolves, mermaids, faeries, warlocks, but especially vampires. They stared at Jace with a quizzical look, but being with Sebastian seemed to be some sort of immunity. No one bothered him.

“Is that Lily Chen I spy with my little eye?” Gasped Sebastian and Jace followed his gaze to an Asian looking vampire, with silky dark hair. Her dress was long and red like the killer lipstick on her lips. She did look incredibly and unfairly pretty. She noticed Sebastian and grimaced at him, before linking arms with another vampire.

“What do we do now?” Asked Jace, as the notes of a song he didn’t know at all started playing. Sebastian moved towards the dancing crowd. “And now we party.” He said easily, still grinning, as he disappeared inside. Leaving Jace standing like an idiot.

+

When Clary, Isabelle and Simon arrived to the party, it was already in full swing. Izzy could feel the eyes of the downworlders on her, and couldn’t help but feel out of place. Clary and even Simon, walked around with ease, exchanging banter and greeting around. Clary had changed into a short black dress and her hair was up in a bun. Isabelle was dressed similarly, in newly bought dresse. Simon had opted for a black shirt with ‘ _Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell’_ proudly printed across. Izzy winced every time she saw it.

"Maia!” Said Clary, stopping before a werewolf with curly hair and that vampire Lily from before. They both regarded Izzy with a curios look, before starting to fuss all over Clary and Simon. Izzy felt incredibly out of place.

“Here is our baby vampire!” Came a voice, and Izzy turned to see Sebastian standing in front of them, holding Raphael from the neck. Jace was a few feet behind, digging holes into the platinum haired boy’s head. Sebastian didn’t turn.

Clary smiled at the vampire and completely ignored her brother, pushing Simon towards Raphael. “Hey, Raphael! Here is your favourite fledgling!” She exclaimed, and Simon gave her the evils (with fangs) before looking at Raphael, almost hopeful.

“Am I actually your favourite fledgling? Is it because you like me? Or is it because I am your _only_ fledgling?” He asked all in one breath, and Raphael’s voice sounded almost fond.

“Even starvation can’t shut you up. You are lucky you are cute.” He said, grabbing his hand and moving him towards him. “Come on, _nené_. The clan wants to meet you.” He told him, and Simon let him drag him away. 

Izzy watched them walk away and then a voice spoke next to her. “Have you always been brought there as a _'date’_ and then watched said _'date’_ sneak off with as many people as possible?” Jace asked.

Izzy looked at him in surprise. “Date?” She asked, but Clary interrupted. “Don’t take it personally. Sebastian is naturally a dick. Nothing personal.” She said, as if she was used to her brother’s behaviour.

Then she glanced at Izzy and took her hand. “You have absolutely to dance this song with me. It’s Bat’s remix, it’s called _plot twist_.” Isabelle let the shorter girl push her on the dancefloor, smiling a little. The song was slow and romantic and she knew exactly what Clary wanted her to do. The red head was looking at her, her cheeks flushed as she rocked her hips around Izzy, grinning. Then Izzy pulled her up, putting both hands at her hips and pushing her closer to her. Their lips were so close Izzy could feel Clary’s breath on hers.

And then, Clary- _and the entire club_ \- shouted “PLOT TWIST!” in chorus, the slow song quickly becoming something else. She saw her incredulity reflected on Jace’s face, and Sebastian looking at both of them with a superior grin on his face. Clary kept dancing, completely unaware that Izzy had just been seconds away from kissing her. Izzy stared at the girl as the red head started moving forward, hand on both Izzy and Maia’s wrist. “They are going to make the wave for Simon!” She called, excitement in her voice.

She was so young, and pretty, and so special, and Isabelle knew she was gone for her. What had Jace said about her? Date? She wrapped her hand around Clary’s. Clary looked at her, and smiled brightly. She didn’t let go of the hand for the entire night.

“Are you having fun, Si?” asked him Lily, one of Clary’s best friend. The brunette wasn’t sure of how to respond. He was having fun, certainly. But there was this dread, this oppression in his heart.

He still had Clary, and Sebastian, for all that it was worth. He also had Raphael, and the clan now. But he was never going to see the sunlight again. He was never going to see his mother again. Even if she said that she hated him, Rebecca’s texts- his sister- had made it clear that it was a matter of time before she came back from him. Apparently she missed him enormously.

He was never going to play with the White Delirious Powder, his band. No more Eric. His entire life seemed already so far away.

“I know that look.” Said Lily, uncharacteristically sympathetic. Usually whenever he managed to attend one of those parties, she would glare at him, or look incredibly amused at everything he did. “It gets easier. The first day or two are the worst. Just, try to avoid killing yourself. It would be too messy.” She said, and grinned at him with fangs.

Raphael appeared next to him, and glared at Lily. “Leave him alone.” He warned, and Lily shrugged and disappeared. When he looked back at Simon, he seemed hesitant. “Todo bien, nene?” he asked, and Simon nodded. That Spanish he understood.

He smiled at him. “With you I’m always todo bien.” He told him, and Raphael wrinkled his nose.

“What a sap.” He commented, resting his forehead on the fledgling’s.

For a moment all his worries were gone. “Shut up, you will love it.”

“I already do, querido. I already do.”


	9. 9. We are who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Luke Garroway" and Magnus talk, Simon struggles with being a vampire and Clary is a sweetheart to Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are who we are by Little Mix

** 9\. We are who we are **

Lucian Graymark was a man that lost in a matter of few years, many things. He lost his sister, his parabatai and his first love in the biggest war in Shadowhunter history: The Uprising. 

It had been a war of men against other men, a fight for something unachievable, in which he was ashamed to say that he had played a great and important role. 

When he should have stopped Valentine, where he should have talked his parabatai out of it, he instead encouraged him. Helped him.

Which is why when the warlock with the cat eyes opened the door and looked at him like he couldn’t believe his nerve, he couldn’t blame him. Instead he had moved out of the way and motioned him inside, even offering Luke a seat and then disappearing in the kitchen.

The warlock reappeared from the kitchen, two cups on a tray of fake silver. Luke wasn’t sure which one of the warlocks he was. Jocelyn had said that one of them had cat eyes and the other horns and green skin. She had given him the names Ragnor Fell and Magnus Bane, but not told her which was which. The warlock with cat eyes sat on the couch, legs crossed. His socks were mismatched and very glittery, and he was still in his pyjamas. He also had a huge towel wrapped around his head, as smiled pleasantly at him. “One sugar or two?” He asked, and Luke shook his head. 

“I take it black.” He told him, and Magnus grimaced, putting two sugar in his tea. 

“Now, how can I help?” He asked, putting his tea down after one sip. “I must say, it’s not every day that a shadowhunter, former member of a Downworlder killing club comes at my door suddenly turned into a werewolf and Alpha of the local pack. Actually it is the first time it happens.”

"If you were looking for Clary and Bastian, I should warn you that they aren't here." continued the glittery warlock as if Luke was not staring at him in shock. 

The werewolf sat up slowly. "You know who I am?" he asked, and the warlock looked at him in exasperation. 

"Of course I do. It may have been 15 years, but I can't un-see the things that the Circle did under my nose! You killed that werewolf clan, the Calavelas." he reminisced, and Luke flinched. 

"I am not proud of that. And I'm not here to take Clary and Sebastian, if that's what's worrying you." Luke saw the warlock visibly relaxing, and felt a pang in his chest. Whoever this warlock was, he clearly had known the two Morgenstern kids pretty well. He seemed to care for them a lot. "You should know that even if I came, they would never come with me. If they are Jocelyn and Valentine's kids, they won't trust me." 

The warlock nodded, almost smug looking. "Then why are you here, Lucian?" he asked, and Luke shook his head. 

"Luke. It's Luke now." Magnus shrugged. "And may I ask, are you Ragnor Fell?" he asked. 

The warlock looked horrified. "Ragnor? Am I green? Do I have horns? Do I exude sadness and regret? Do I look boring to you?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. 

Luke shook his head. "Magnus then. This makes the whole thing easier." said the werewolf, and the warlock mixed the tea in his teacup with a curios look on his face.

"The Valentine that caused the Uprising... he was not fully himself. Let me explain. After the death of his father, something radically changed in Valentine. Jocelyn refused to go into details, and I didn't press. She however told me that something of her husband returned after the birth of Sebastian." He smiled wistfully at the memory of the platinum haired devil. "He tried to stop the Circle, but he was not fully himself yet. Jocelyn helped him trying to find himself again. After the birth of Clary, me and Jocelyn began to conspire. To find a way to stop the madness that was the Uprising. 5 years of war that seemed destined to wipe out both downworlders and shadowhunters. Together with a group of trusted shadowhunters, we began to work. Michael Wayland, Maryse Lightwood, my sister Amatis, the Blackthorns and the Penhallows." Magnus arched a single eyebrow but didn't interrupt. "We almost managed to stop everything. We saved Valentine, but then... the members of the Circle who weren't loyal to the new Valentine took matters in their own hands. Hodge Starweather tried to kill Valentine and Jocelyn. He tried to kill me too." 

Magnus frowned, leaning forward. "You say tried to kill. You mean...?" 

Luke shook his head. "Me and Valentine were parabatai. Me being turned into a werewolf hasn't changed that. The bond between the two of us still works. I know Valentine isn't dead, but he doesn't seem alive either. I don't know what that means." he explained, and then shook his head again. "Before disappearing, however, Jocelyn gave me something. She had hoped that although she was going to send them to Ragnor you would have found them, and she gave me some stuff to help. It's all at Amatis Graymark's old house." he told him, giving him a key. 

It was gold and big and looked old. Magnus put it down on the table, and glanced at Luke with a wondering gaze. "You knew that they were still alive?" he asked. 

Luke looked down at his now cold tea. "I didn't know they were alive. I hoped, but I looked for them in all of Idris. I never found them. The Clave didn't find them either and proclaimed them dead. I didn't dream that someone might have found them and brought them here to live as Mundanes." He smiled. "And then a week after I moved here, Clary herself walked into my bookstore." Magnus looked at the bags full of mangas and books in understanding, and almost rolled his eyes. Luke seemed sad. "She didn't recognize me. Last time I saw her, I was half wolfed out and she was three. She looks so much like Jocelyn." he sighed. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and a photograph came flying in his hands. he handed it to Luke. "This is from last week, before her birthday." he told him. Luke traced the picture with his hands. Clary was dressed in a black and white outfit, hands on two boys' arms. One had brown hair and glasses. The other was Sebastian. Unlike his sister and the brunette, who were making faces at the camera, he was smirking, looking so much like Valentine that it took Luke's breath for a second. He had inherited his mother's eyes just like Clary, and his elegant suit made him look like a prince straight out a fairy tale. His throat felt dry. He had no claim on either of them. He was Sebastian's godfather, but the young man staring at him out of the picture looked didn't look like anyone that Luke knew. He handed the picture back to Magnus, the lump in his throat making it harder for him to swallow. 

Magnus was looking at him carefully. "So, you think Jocelyn and Valentine are both alive? Perhaps they will come forward and claim the two again?" asked the man, and Luke shook his head. 

"As I said before, I don't know. They might be alive, but they might not, and I'm not sure what's the situation." 

Magnus nodded again. "Are you staying? If yes, I can imagine a lot of different scenarios as to what could happen once they get here." he warned him, and Luke stood up. 

"No. I just wanted to say, thank you. For all you are doing for them, for what you've done for them. You've done so much more than I have and I am glad, for all its worth, that they lived with you and your friends rather than with Shadowhunters." 

Magnus bit his tongue to stop himself from telling about the trial and grinned smugly. "I enjoy their presence when they aren't being too stubborn or annoying. They are good kids." he said, but the fond tone gave him away. Luke smiled knowingly, and then left the house.

* * *

Simon couldn’t sleep, the feel of uneasiness biting his insides. Lily had warned him- had warned them both- about the effect of the transformation. The first two days as a vampire were the hardest. Emotions came and changed with no control, changing of moods so swift and so fastidious.

He looked at Raphael, laying on the bed next to him. He seemed so peaceful. In all his Mundane life, Simon had never seen the man look anything short of threatening and completely in control of himself. For a while he had thought that Raphael was unable to feel emotion.

But then Simon had managed to make him smile for the first time, and that small smile had been like a creak in his armour, allowing Simon to see the Vampire Head as who he really was: Raphael Santiago, a boy who never lost hope and fought with all his powers. And now he was asleep in Simon’s bedroom, his head tucked under his arm, and his hair completely soft, no trace of gel.

Raphael was strong, but Simon wasn’t. Simon didn’t know how to adjust, how to live his life as if everything was fine, as if he was still Simon. The Simon everyone was used to, the Simon who made jokes, who made everyone laugh, the Simon who didn’t look at his friends and imagine what it would feel like breaking their necks and tasting their blood.

It had been easy the day before forgetting all this, just enjoying the way partying with Clary made him feel, the way Magnus treated him as if nothing had changed, the way Sebastian teased him mercilessly and cracked vampire jokes and puns one after the other.

But now, looking at the sun shining outside Hotel Dumort, he felt trapped, caged. He was never going to lay outside, go to school, or even turn 18. He was never going to be old enough for a car, or to drink legally. He probably was never going to get drunk either. He was stuck in this state of eternal thirst, cursed and abandoned by God, in a way he had only felt like once before, when his mother had thrown him out of the house.

Elaine Lewis had been a firm Jewish woman, like Simon, and she tolerated no son of hers to ‘lay with another man’. She would have probably completely deleted all his pictures from the house if she had found out he was a vampire too.

Before, when his mother kicked him out, Clary was at his side. And Jordan too, together with Maia and Sebastian and Magnus. But this… this was something his friends couldn’t help him with. This hollowness, this sense of being empty and useless shook him from within.

With all the caution he could muster, he slid out of the bed and turned to look at Raphael. His shirt was missing, from the supreme making out session of the day before, and he was beatifically asleep. Simon felt a pang to his chest. What about Raphael? Seemed to be asking him the voice.

Raphael doesn’t need you. You are a fledgling, a baby, a toy. He’s just playing with you. Once he gets what he’s in for, he’ll leave you.

The sensation in his chest was crushing him, making tears appear to his eyes. He just wanted this to end. He wanted all of this to end. He walked down the hallway, which was unsurprisingly empty. It was 1 pm, and most of the vampires were asleep. The few ones that were still awake didn’t bother him, just looking talking to each other.

He was different. He was a modern vampire, a religious one who didn’t even want to be a vampire. He should have died. Well, he could fix it now. He squared his shoulders, the dread in his chest not stopping, but certainity..

“Hey, fledgling, what are you doing?” asked a voice, and Simon moved forward, ignoring him. “Fledgling! Raphael!” called the voice again, and panic seized Simon.

He didn’t want to live. He didn’t want to die. He was scared, and he just did the first think human!Simon would have done, ran to the first escaping route. Simon ran forward, the wundiw showing the sun outside bright and deadly for him.

He heard Raphael running after him, but he was too slow and it was too late. Simon jumped out of the window, and Raphael screamed, the sun unwavering in the sky.

* * *

" Are you sure that this is my colour?" asked Clary twirling around in the yellow dress that Maia and Tessa were gushing about. Her brother, who was sitting with a bag at his feet, snorted, and Clary immediately zeroed on him. "What?" she asked, hands on her hips. 

Sebastian grinned unabashedly at her. "I personally think you look like a huge canary." he told her. Clary glared at him, and Sebastian laughed. "Tweet tweet motherfucker." he said, and Maia turned around to hide the smile on her face.

Tessa seemed scandalized. "Sebastian!" she called, but Clary had already returned to the changing room to change out of the dress. 

"That was uncalled for." said Maia, forcing herself to look stern. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Your face is uncalled for." he muttered, and Maia slapped his head. 

Tessa crossed her arms on her chest, looking at him sternly. "I understand that you think that your clothes are perfect for Idris and-" 

"My clothes" interrupted Sebastian "are perfect for anywhere in the world, actually, dearest Theresa Gray." he answered, as Clary stepped out of the room with a pink dress. 

"I feel like a confetti." proclaimed the girl, but both Maia and Tessa shook their heads. 

"You look beautiful, Clary!" 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "I think that that dress is too short for my younger sister to wear." 

Clary grinned at him. "Thank god your opinion doesn't matter, then." she answered, leaving a scowling Sebastian to gape at her. 

She quickly changed back into her military hip hop trousers and a black t-shirt. The dresses that she was buying for Idris were perfect, but she was more of a jeans and shirt kind of person. Maia and Tessa were trying their best to convince Sebastian to buy some very impressive completes, and she took it as her cue to leave her bags and walk away. Going around in the huge mall was one of her favourite things to do. She spotted a Sephora, and decided to make a quick dip in and maybe buy some make up. She couldn't recall if there were make-up stores in Idris.

The red headed girl was heading for the Maybelline spot when she spotted a familiar jet of black hair, standing not too far from the eyeliner stands. She smiled to herself. "Hello, Alec." she said, and the boy jumped, startled. She continued to smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked, and the boy looked down at her with a frown. 

"Oh, it's you. I- I'm just. There was..." he stuttered and Clary laughed. 

"Jesus, it's fine, I was just kidding. There is nothing bad about make up. Magnus wears it all the time." she explained, shrugging. 

Alec blinked. "What? No! It's not for me. It's for Izzy." he explained, and now he got the red head's attention. 

"Izzy? You make errands for your sister?" she asked, and Alec shrugged, biting his lower lip. 

"I couldn't stand being at the Institute any longer, and she knows me, so she gave me an escape route." He looked down at her and smirked. "After all, she owes me one for going to that date with you and having me cover up for her." he added, and Clary looked up at him confused. 

"Date? We didn't go on a date. Or did it happen and I don't know?" she asked, seeming uninterested as she took a black eye pencil with a thoughtful look on her face. 

Alec looked at her in confusion. "She said you took her to that Downworlder party thing." he added, and Clary looked up in understanding. 

"Oh! That. Simon was also there, though?" then she spotted the list in his hands. "Oh! Need help with that?" she asked, and Alec looked at her in suspicion. 

"Why would you help me? We aren't even friends. I barely know you." 

The red head rolled her eyes. "You found out my evil plan, giving you low quality and iper expensive make up and forcing Izzy to use them. I'm so evil." she said in the most slow and sarcastic tone she could muster. Alec scowled, and she took the paper from his hands. "Besides, I wanted to say thank you." she explained, scanning the aisle for the perfect shade of foundation. 

Alec glanced at her, his outraged expression changing into a confused one. "For what?" he asked. 

This time the younger girl didn't look at him. "For the water, when me and Seb where in that dungeon thing. I know you didn't do it for thanks, and I know Magnus told you to, but I'm still thankful. Someone else might have ignored Magnus' orders and not done it. You did, and it gave me enough energy to save my and Seb's life. And for that I want to say thank you. Doesn't matter that you did it just to get into Magnus' pants." she added the last part with a smile, and Alec, who had looked uncomfortable during the thanking, managed to reach the ultimate stage of blushing. 

"What?! No!" 

Clary handed him a tube of lipstick to hold out for her, and arched an eyebrow. "So you did it to get in _my_ pants?" she asked, and giggled at Alec's expression. 

"What?! No, I'm gay!" he blurted out, and quickly looked around to see if someone had heard. If they had, no one showed it. 

Clary laughed. "I'm kidding, don't worry. Magnus' gaydar works amazingly fine." she told him. At the way his face fell, she was quick to add. "He is the best wingman someone might ask for. Simon's gaydar was obviously bought in a reused store." she snorted, but her chest hurt a little at the mention of Simon. It was hard not to think about her best friend, who she used to hang out with every day but now could barely see. It was upsetting. 

"What about yours?" he asked, sounding all casual. Too casual for Clary not to feel like this wasn't simple curiosity, but she wasn't shy about who she was. 

"Dunno. I am too busy trying to figure out if I feel sexual attraction to anyone at all to bother finding out about others." she said, shrugging and picking up the blush. "Also, if you must know, Magnus is single and fabulous." she told him and winked. 

Alec tried to explain himself, but then gave up on her, as she handed him the blush. "Even if I wanted to, you should know that it's frowned upon, Shadowhunters meddling with Downworlders." he said, and she gave him a poisonous look. "I am not talking about me. I am talking about my parents. You know why I wanted to get out of the house? Because I came out to my parents, and they were disgusted. I broke off my engagement to Consul Branwell who was as forced to do it as I was, and they can't believe I had the nerve. And now they started to believe that Izzy and Jace’s claims about being poli and pan, which they didn't before. A _phase_ , that what they thought it was. I found out what they did, how many bad things they were involved with and confronted them and now they _dare_ to be disgusted by _me_!" he took a deep breath, and looked down at Clary, embarrassed. He hadn't meant to explode. 

He expected her to be looking at him with wide eyes, but instead she gave him a couple of nail polish. "Cool story. Feel better now?" she asked, gazing intensely at a blue nail polish. "You think this will suit me?" she asked as well, now looking up. 

Alec felt a smile tugging at his lips, and Clary grinned back. "I do. And no, that colour is awful."

* * *

Clary jumped out of the car, smiling apologetically at Tessa. "I just need to speak to Simon before we leave." she explained. 

Magnus gave an exaggerate sigh. "Why can't you just call him? Sebastian texted Raphael. Be like Sebastian." he complained, pulling her suitcase out, but the red headed girl was already running down the road. 

Clary stopped only once she reached Jordan's apartment complex, but before she could even buzz, someone appeared in her line of vision. _Simon_. Simon _her best friend_. Simon her best friend _who had been turned into a vampire_. Standing there. In direct _sunlight_. "What the fuck, Simon get out of the light!" she said, but even as she said it she knew something wasn't quite right. Simon should have been burning. Instead, he looked completely fine. Except for the ha unted look in his eyes.

“Clary… I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see this work anywhere else, know for sure that I didn't authorise it to be reproduced anywhere else. Keep it away from Goodreads.  
> Quick question: do you prefer the movie Luke or the show Luke? Cause I prefer to imagine show Luke, but I love his and Amatis' blue eyes, ugh.  
> I have exams in a few weeks and I'm slowly growing mad.  
> Also, do you think the character are IC, or slightly OOC? So I can tag it.


	10. 10. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning by Little Mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I MISSED TWO UPDATES, I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I FORGOT FUCK, IM SO SO SORRY MY BABUS!  
> PLEASE FORGIVE MOI

**10\. The Beginning**

Clary stared at Simon in disbelief. The brunette had told her the story, but it was simply so absurd. She had never heard of a vampire who could walk under the sun.

But this was Simon, her best friend. He had always been unconventional. Problem was, there was no way Simon could go back to Dumort, that much was clear from his tone.

But she also needed to go now, since they were going to Idris. She held his hands in hers, still unnaturally cold. “I don’t want to leave you here.” She said, biting her lower lip.

Simon tilted his head to the side, hands shaking slightly. “I don’t want you to.” He said, honestly.

An idea started forming in Clary’s head. She reached for her stele, and moved it on Simon’s palm. Instead of burning him like for a moment he had feared, nothing happened. Clary traced the rune on his arms, quick and practical, and Simon didn’t ask her what she was doing. He trusted her, and she would never hurt him.

She let go of his hand and stepped back, analysing him for a moment. Then she nodded to herself. “Let’s go. I’m not leaving you here, Raphael or not Raphael.” She said, missing the way he winced at the name of the vampire leader.

They walked slowly back towards where Clary had come from, but weirdly enough, no one tried to stop them. Simon waited for someone to point him out, to ask him what he was doing. But no one said anything, no one even glanced at him. It was almost like… he looked at his best friend, and Clary covered her mouth with her hand.

“Yeah, they can’t see you.” She muttered, and Simon laughed. His heart still hurt, where he had left Raphael, but if he focused enough on Clary, on leaving Brooklyn for Shadowhunters land, maybe it would stop hurting so bad.

Clary frowned, stopping next to Magnus.   She spotted Izzy, standing with her hands wrapped around herself, standing a little far away from her parents. Her brother was next to her, but only physically. It was clear that he wasn’t really there. His eyes had a faraway look on him, and he looked worse than he had the day before. Jace Herondale was standing next to a Shadowhunter, apparently talking to him, but his eyes were tracking Sebastian’s movement.

Clary grimaced, recognising the look on Jace’s face: Sebastian was on his way to break another heart. The blond boy was talking to Magnus, apparently oblivious of Jace’s clear attention. The warlock was disgruntled, and was glaring at the flock of Shadowhunters close to them, as Simon and Clary stopped before him. “What’s going on?” Asked Clary, Simon hovering behind her.

Magnus didn’t seem to see the brunette. “The Shadowhunters want a lift to Idris. They are paying, but I really don’t want to help them.” He said, petulantly.

Sebastian didn’t smile. Actually, he stared directly at Simon and Clary, pointedly waiting for Magnus to notice the brunette. Clary’s eyes widened, as Magnus kept talking. “But Tessa says that I should help them, that it might help with our case…” He shrugged. Then he spotted Alec, stiffly waiting with Izzy, and he bit the inside of his cheek. “I will be right back.”

“What the hell.” Said Sebastian staring at Simon and speaking with no inflection.

Simon squirmed under his judgemental look, but Clary stepped forward, daring her brother to do something. Sebastian merely arched an eyebrow. “Explain.” He ordered.

Clary shrugged. “Simon can walk under the sunlight.” She said simply. Her brother was however just as perceptive as her, unfortunately.

“How did he find out?” he asked, and Simon felt his heart contracting. He put a hand on his heart, images of Raphael’s face flashing on his mind. Raphael, the first thing he saw when he came out of the grave, Raphael at the party, Raphael cuddled next to Simon in bed, and Raphael just as Simon jumped out of the window.

He took deep breath that he didn’t need, trying to blink away the tears and the images from his head. His hands were shaking, and he dazedly thought about the fact that no one had ever warned him about vampires with panic attacks.

“Sebastian.” Hissed Clary, and then her hand was on his arm, anchoring him, steading him, a reassuring presence that always kept him right on his feet, safe.

Since they were kids, people had always seen Simon as Clary’s protector. He was taller than her, holding her hand while they crossed the road and taking her to school. Hell, Simon thought that he was Clary’s knight in shining armour too.

Truth was that it was Clary who in fact protected him, Clary who stepped forward in between him and bullies, Clary who broke Jon Cartwright’s nose when he had tried to push Simon on the floor in Middle school and asking him to ‘ _suck my dick, you dirty faggot’_.

And it was Clary who anchored him for long enough, and he blinked away the pain, looking at the girl with wide eyes. Sebastian looked at him softly, and Clary’s voice didn’t waver. “I’ve put an invisibility rune on him, and I don’t know why it doesn’t work on you. But he’s coming with us.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything, and Magnus came back to them, looking disgruntled. “Okay, you two get ready. We are ready to go.”

 

* * *

Alec and Jace fell through the portal in synch, the last ones before Magnus close the portal. Izzy was no too far from them, sulking next to her mother, and Alec felt a rush of pain at looking at his parents.

After Magnus’ story, he had gone and confronted them He had accused them of hiding what they did during the Uprising, and neither had denied. His mother had looked at him with deep regret, but his father... Robert Lightwood had held his head high and told him that the Lightwoods had always made history, regardless if it was positive or not. And Alec had wanted to strike him. Instead he had smiled at him. "Oh, yeah. Good thing I broke off my engagement with Lydia, then." he said, and he saw the way his father turned brittle in outrage as a win. His mother shook her head slightly, and Alec found himself questioning how the hell did she know. Maybe mother knows best wasn't just a made up quote. "Yeah, I broke up with Lydia, since I'm gay as fuck." he had hissed, and his father had taken a step back. He looked at his son like he wasn't seeing him at all, shaking in silent rage and... fear? Defeat? Alec hadn't stayed to investigate.

Jace walked away from him to stand next to Izzy, as Magnus, Tessa and the two Morgenstern made their way towards wherever they were staying. He gave one look at his parents and walked towards the High Warlock of Brooklyn. "Magnus." he called, falling into step behind him, as they walked through the streets of Idris.

Alec hadn't been there in a long time, and yet he could remember everything. Clary was looking around, an avid expression on her face as she looked around. Sebastian seemed more analytical, inspecting every house with a cynical look. "That's the Blackthorn house." he said, pointing it at his sister. "Right next to Amatis Graymark's house." he continued.

Clary grinned up at him, and elbowed him. "You would now." She said, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Mark Blackthorn was totally in love with you." he pointed out, and Clary waved her hand at him.

"What about Helen?" she asked, and Sebastian had the decency to blush and look away.

"Shut it, Clarissa." he said, earning a laugh from her.

Magnus had however stopped and was looking at Amatis' house with a peculiar gaze. He grinned at Alec. "Alexander! Exactly who I wanted to see." he said, handing him a key. "Can you open the house, please? I am positive there will be some sort of Nephilim only system based in, so I can only enter if I'm invited." he explained, and Alec nodded, because why not. With a twist of the key, the dark haired opened the door and stepped in, waiting for Magnus. The warlock didn't walk in. Instead he made a long movement with his hands, and Alec ducked down to avoid the flying package that came flying from it. "Perfect." purred the Asian, and the sound sent shivers through Alec's spine.

They fell into companiable silence as they hurried after the group, and Alec started speaking without meaning to do so. "I confronted my parents. They didn't negate it. Father seemed ever proud of it. I also came out to them." he said, and Magnus put a comforting hand on his shoulder with a soft smile.

"It's not your fault." Strangely, this was exactly what Alec wanted to hear.

 

* * *

They just reached Jia Penhallow's house when Clary decided that it was too much for her. This wasn't where she wanted to be. She tugged at Simon's sleeve, and the vampire looked at her with dark eyes, blinking a few times.

“Let’s go.” She said, and he simply followed her. She and Simon walked away, towards a place Clary had been only once in her life but knew all too well. “This is where the Trueblood used to live.” She peered at one of the symbols on one of the castle-like mansions. “That’s the Herondale House.” She added, Simon looking around curiously.

Clary pointed upwards, towards a hill. “And if you keep going straight, you’ll reach the Morgenstern mansion.” She informed, a note of nostalgia in her voice. Simon reached out for her hand, and she let him hold on her, unaware that she disappeared too at his contact. Simon noticed, but didn’t comment on it, filing the information for future use.

“Let’s go.” She hurried after a few moments, walking in the opposite direction from the Mansion. Simon followed without any fatigue, his vampire instincts kicking in despite the tiredness.

They stopped outside the largest cemetery that the Daylighter had ever seen. “I thought you said that Shadowhunters were buried in City of Bones?” he asked, the name foreign on his tongue.

“Not all of them.” Clary was already walking away, looking at the headstones with a determined look on her face. She stopped next to one, and beckoned Simon. When he reached her, Simon read the headstones out loud. “Granville and Adele Fairchild.” Clary’s grandparents, that died when she was two. The reason her father was sent away from the house by Jocelyn.

Clary blinked a few times, then moved back until she reached another grave. This headstone was bigger, and had different names written on them. Five names. And Clary knew for a fact that only three of the people were under ground. “Seraphina Morgenstern. Valentine Morgenstern. Jocelyn Morgenstern.” She said, tracing her fingers over the names.

She traced the names under theirs, letter after letter. “Clarissa and Sebastian Morgenstern.” Read Simon crouching next to her, and holding her hand, harder than normal. She looked at him, and he smiled ruefully at her. His eyes were becoming an alarming shade of black. “Apparently I’m d-dead.” She said, trying to sound light and amused.

“Clary…” started the brunette, but the girl shook her head.

“I don’t know what I was expecting. An answer? To see their g-ghosts?” her voice shook with her hands, as she tried to stand upright. “I’m s-sorry, S-simon. T-this…” she stopped talking angrily wiping tears from her face.

Simon made to hug her, but stopped, flinching. “I… I’m sorry, Clary.” He said, lamely. It was clear he wanted to hug her, but Clary knew he was too hungry and scared to truly try.

She sniffed, and wordlessly drew her stele out, writing a rune that she had thought on the spot on the handkerchief she always brought around with her in case of necessity. This was a necessity. In a matter of seconds, the material changed, going from cloth to steel. She handed the cup to Simon, the white liquid clear. “Drink it.” She ordered, clearing her throat.

Simon warily gulped down the drink, and immediately felt better. Almost as if he had drank blood. “Wow.” He said, and Clary gave him a tight smile. “What is this?”

“Tasteless, colourless and odourless blood.” She explained, shrugging as it was no big deal. Her knees were still drawn in, and she stared at the Morgenstern headstone.

“They would have preferred to be cremated; Morgensterns always do.” Said a voice behind her, and unlike Simon, she didn’t flinch. The man sat down next to Clary and looked between her and Simon. “Good afternoon.”

Simon had assumed a strange posture, like a cat ready to attack, but Clary nodded numbly at him, tears still stinging in her eyes. “Were you cremated?” she asked, and Simon relaxed looking at her. He probably figured the man was a ghost. She wasn’t sure how exactly did he manage to see him, but she didn’t care.

The man looked amused by that. “You could say that, yeah.” He pronounced in the end, as if sharing a private joke with himself. Then he observed the cup in Simon’s hand. “So, you are Clary’s friend Simon. I’ve seen you transform.” He started, and Simon wrapped his arms around his knees, as if under attack. The reminder of Simon’s vampirehood and Raphael was always there.

“You are more powerful than I would have expected.” He told Clary, and she startled. “Invisibility rune, and now this. You are definitely one of the swords of Heaven.” He pronounced, and deposited two rings in her hand, gold bands with coloured gems on top. One was green and the other was dark blue.

“You two are soul brothers.” He said in the end, and Clary frowned at the white suited man.

“Parabatai? But Simon is a vampire.” She said, and the man gave her a serene smile.

“He might be a vampire in this world, but his soul and yours? Forged together from the heavenly fire, intertwined and forever fated and bonded.”

 

* * *

Sebastian walked out of the house and wasn’t surprised to see Jace standing at the door, a step away from knocking. He was wary around the blond boy. Usually he kissed someone, and the next day they were gone. The fact that he still had to see Jace for a while longer both amused and irked him.

The shadowhunter looked at Sebastian, probably judging whether it was appropriate to say anything about the day before. He seemed to decide against it. “Where are you going?” he asked.

Sebastian made a rushed decision. “ _We_ are going to my house.” He decided, walking quickly towards where he knew the stables where.

Jace followed the boy to the back of the house and stared at him confused as he took two of the horses. "Yo, Letty." He greeted. "Horses have a long memory." He explained to Jace.

The shorter boy was not exactly hesitant but a little intrigued. "Won't Jia Penhallow be angry if you borrow her horses without asking?" He asked, and Sebastian rewarded him with a cheeky grin.

"It’s her own fault for inviting us here. She should have thought better than leave the horses so unguarded while I was here." He shrugged like it wasn't big deal, and Jace snorted. "Vamos, mi limon pequeño!" Added Sebastian striding forward before Jace could ask him what he said.

He was sure whatever it was, it was mocking. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that he found the young boy intriguing... They made their way down the streets of Idris, and then uphill. Jace raced past his grandmother's, Imogen Herondale, without stopping.

His grandmother had tried to take him in after Stephen's death, but if there is something Shadowhunter honour more than giving your word, then it was the last thing you said before passing away. And Stephen's death wish was for Maryse to look after his son Jonathan.

Finally, they reached a mansion that looked old and unlived. There was grass everywhere, and the small swimming pool was covered in nasty stuff. Sebastian surveyed the entire place with a small grimace on his face. “Well, this looks awful.” He commented, jumping off the dark mantled horse.

Jace had figured, from the bright **_M_** that stood on the front door, that the house was Sebastian’s house. The Morgenstern household, that no one had managed to enter in about 13 years. Some said it was cursed, but Sebastian just walked straight inside the house like it wasn’t big deal. Like many people hadn’t tried that and failed.

Sebastian grinned at his expression. “Only Morgenstern blood can open this door.” He explained, shrugging. Made sense.

They stepped inside the house, that unlike its surrounding, looked at least a little more lived in. The entire place was a mess. There was food on the table in the kitchen, all old and crusty, and the chairs were on the floor. Jace tried to look at Sebastian, but the platinum haired boy took everything on stride, a small frown on his face.

“This is where my dad died.” He said, matter of factly when they stopped by the living room. The room was a mess, dried blood on the floor and on the couches. There was even a small kindjal on the floor, and a pair of keys. Sebastian picked them up and looked at Jace with a grim smile. “Mum always used to lose her keys.” He pronounced, and then pointed at the stairs. “I was there, you know. Hiding here, when that bastard Hodge stabbed dad.” He wrinkled his nose. “I hate that he managed to escape yet again.”

The Clave was currently looking for Hodge, but he seemed to have disappeared. Jace didn’t know what to do, how to console Sebastian. He seemed so calm about the whole thing, like a tourist guide in Anne Frank’s house. It made him feel helpless, because he was keeping everything so closed off, acting like he didn’t feel anything at all.

Sebastian climbed up the stairs, Jace looking a little distraught as he followed him. They entered a room that was almost as dishevelled as the living room. Sebastian looked around, that cynical expression back in place. “This is mum and dad’s room.” He explained, and he pointed at the remaining of what looked like a wardrobe. “The portal she threw us in was hidden behind that wardrobe. And this was where she used to get ready, with all her jewels and stuff.”

Jace walked towards the bed, where he had spotted some pieces of paper and picked them up. Turn out, they were drawings. “Who made this?” he asked, and Sebastian looked at him in confusion.

The green eyed boy took the drawings from him and a slow smile spread on his lips. “This… Clary made this.” He sat down on the tattered mattress. “This is her, and this is mom. And this are me, dad and Uncle Lucian.” He said, running a hand over the drawing.

Jace sat next to him, running over his head to find something not rude to say. It was strangely very difficult. “It’s okay to be sad, you know? Like, you can cry if you want to.” He said in the end, cringing at his own words. Sebastian looked up at him with his lips pursed.

“You think I’m weird, don’t you? That it doesn’t make sense for me to be at the last place where I have ever seen my parents and be so calm.” He accused, and Jace didn’t even try to deny.

Sebastian stood up suddenly. “I can’t!” he bursted, suddenly, looking surprised at his own outburst. “I have never cried since that day. Not once, and I feel like I should be crying, right now! I should be sad, but I can’t physically cry!” he put a hand on his forehead, letting the drawing fall at his feet. “There is something wrong with me.”

Jace looked down at his hands, unsure of what to say to him. Then he took a deep breath, and started to speak.

“ _When I was six years old, my father gave me a falcon to train. Falcons are raptors – killing birds, he said, the Shadowhunters of the sky._

_The falcon didn’t like me, and I didn’t like him, either. Its sharp beak made me nervous, and its bright eyes always seemed to be watching me. It would slash at me with beak and talons when I came near: for weeks my wrists and hands were always bleeding. I didn’t know it, but father had selected a falcon that had lived in the wild for over a year, and thus was nearly impossible to tame. But I tried, because father told me to make the falcon obedient, and I wanted to please him.”_ Jace stopped to make sure Sebastian was listening. The blond boy was staring down at Jace, curiosity on his pretty face.

“I stayed with the falcon constantly, keeping it awake by talking to it and even playing music to it, because a tired bird was meant to be easier to tame. I learned the equipment: the jesses, the hood, the brail, the leash that bound the bird to my wrist. I was meant to keep the falcon blind, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it – instead I tried to sit where the bird could see me as I touched and stroked its wings, willing it to trust me. I fed it from my hand, and at first it would not eat. Later it ate so savagely that its beak cut the skin of my palm. But I was glad, because it was progress, and because I wanted the bird to know me, even if the bird had to consume my blood to make that happen.  
  
I began to see that the falcon was beautiful, that its slim wings were built for the speed of flight, that it was strong and swift, fierce and gentle. When it dived to the ground, it moved like light. When it learned to circle and come to my wrist, I nearly shouted with delight. Sometimes the bird would hop to my shoulder and put its beak in my hair. I knew my falcon loved him, and when I was certain it was not just tamed but perfectly tamed, I went to my father and showed him what I had done, expecting him to be proud.” Jace stopped. Sebastian’s interested was capture.

“And he was, right?” he asked. Jace bit his lower lip. His father had been going crazy by then, after the death of his second wife. Also, his first girlfriend, Amatis, had been convicted by the Clave. He wasn’t at his best. He sighed.

“ _Father took the bird, now tame and trusting, in his hands and broke its neck. ‘I told you to make it obedient,’ my father said, and dropped the falcon’s lifeless body to the ground. ‘Instead, you taught it to love you. Falcons are not meant to be loving pets: They are fierce and wild, savage and cruel. This bird was not tamed; it was broken.’_

_“Later, when father left me, I cried over my pet, until eventually father sent a servant to take the body of the bird away and bury it.”_ He smiled at Sebastian’s shocked expression. _“I never cried again too and never forgot what I had learned: that to love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed.”_

Sebastian looked down at him for a moment, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Your story sucked.” He started, and Jace grinned. Sebastian’s expression softened, as he slowly lowered himself until he was sat on his lap. “But I kind of get the conclusion you came to. And I agree with it, too. Except the part where to be loved is to be the one destroyed.” He pressed his lips to Jace’s. “To love, that’s the greatest weakness of human kind.”  He ran a hand through Jace’s hair, and bit his lip. “And to be the one loving, that’s one step towards one’s destruction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im ball deep in exams rn, so I shall try and update but I guarantee NOTHING


	11. 11. La Camisa Negra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael loses everything while Magnus argues his case against the Clave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camisa Negra by Juanes.

 

** 11\. La Camisa Negra **

Camille Belcourt thought of herself as many things, but heartless was not one of them. Vengeful was definitely up there, though. 

Raphael Santiago had betrayed her, and he deserved to pay. Killing him had not been her plan at first. But then she had started hearing the stories. Raphael’s fledgling had killed himself, and Raphael was as well as dying inside. The Clan was still loyal to him, but not as much as they were before. Raphael wasn’t losing the clan’s trust, but the Clan was worried about him. Two vampires, really close to Raphael had gone missing and there was a bloodthirsty one roaming the city of New York and killing others.

The vampire clan head stepped in Raphael’s room, and found the vampire sitting cross legged on his bed, unblinking. She smiled at him, closing the door behind her. “Raphael.” She called, and he didn’t move. She gave a patient sigh and then she started talking.

She spoke to him about the vampires outside New York, who thought that the situation was going out of control. The number of humans turning up dead was increasing rapidly, and there were talks about sending a team of special vampires to check up the situation. She talked to him about the Clan and hoe they needed a stronger hand to lead them, and how it didn’t reflect well on him that both his fledgling and two closest friends had gone missing in a matter of days. He didn’t give any sign of having heard what she said.

Finally she clicked her tongue impatiently. “Listen, Raphael, I understand that this must be hard for you, but you can’t stay at Dumort!” she exclaimed, and only then Raphael looked at her.

He smiled. “So what? You will send me out? And then organize a search party that goes wrong and then _oh, lo siento, Raphael murió’_?” he sneered, and she stepped back.

This wasn’t the man she had left behind in charge. He was completely destroyed, his eyes half wild. He seemed to _want_ to die. She pressed her lips tightly. “isn’t that what you want? Lily left, Elliot left and the fledgling is dead.” She said, bluntly, and he didn’t flinch. He just looked at her like she was the one who didn’t simply understand.

He stood up, immediately looking like the Raphael Santiago from before again. “I will go.” His eyes glistened. “But on my terms.”

* * *

Clary entered the room hands clasped in her lap and hair tight in a ponytail. She was wearing white, despite what Izzy had said. When her brother had asked her, she had told him that it was because she was dead inside, and he had laughed.

The Clave was big and it was full. She trailed behind Magnus, with her hand in Sebastian’s, almost completely hidden from view. Maryse and Robert Lightwood, were sat away from their three children, and where looking at them in dismay. 

The Consul, a young girl with long blond hair stood up when she saw them, and the whole room went silent. She turned to them. “Please sit down over here. I present myself. I am Consul Branwell.” She said.

Clary said nothing, and Sebastian plainly glared at the woman. Magnus tilted his head and strode forward to sit at the table assigned to them. Clary sat in between them, and held her profile high, refusing to look intimidated.

“We brought a fey drink that will force you to tell the truth, Downwolder. It shall be given to you before you say anything in this court room. Are we clear?” she asked, and Magnus nodded once.

“We shall proceed. The first may come forward and take the Mortal Sword.” Sebastian rose. He gave Clary and Magnus a curt nod then stepped forward. A familiar Silent Brother handed Sebastian the sword, and the boy could have sworn he winked at him. Brother Zachariah. _Jem_.

Sebastian held the sword in his hands, and looked at the Consul. “Your name, please.”

“Sebastian Jonathan Morgenstern.” He said, and the entire room shook with whispers. Apparently, no one had truly believed he was who he said he was.

“Very good. Now, Sebastian, the Council wish to know what how have you survived away from the Clave for so long.”

And Sebastian started talking. He explained of the attack, describing in awful detail the demon that had attacked him and making sure to mention Hodge and what he had done in the house. He spoke of the Portal and of Magnus, and Ragnor and Tessa and Catarina. He told them about growing up as a Mundane, and learning about demons and the Shadow World. He spoke of the Downworlders that raised him and protected him, and about the New York Institute, making sure to punctuate exactly how the guards had thrown him and his sister and almost got them dead in the process. Then he fell silent.

Consul Branwell nodded. “Thank you, Sebastian. Next!”

Clary stood up, head up and back straight and walked to where her brother stood. Sebastian held up his blistered palm, and she high fived him before stepping in his spot. He caught Jace, looking at him in concern, and looked away. A girl with dark hair, sitting not too far from Jace caught his eye, and grinned. Sebastian frowned, but smiled back, and sat down next to Magnus. 

“Your name, please.” Said the Consul.

“Clarissa Adele Morgenstern.” Said Clary, and the consul smiled at her.

“Please, tell us your story.”

Clary spoke, and Isabelle stared at her, listening to her low voice explaining in different words what her brother had just said. But when she was finished, the Inquisitor stood. Izzy glared at Jace’s grandmother, and Jace tried to shield his presence from Imogen Herondale.

“Speak now, Clarissa, for I have questions for you.” Clary looked at the woman with no sign of fear on her face, and gripped the sword tighter. “According to you and your brother, and what we know of the New York Institute, you were trapped in anti-rune rooms. Correct?” she asked.

Clary pursed her lips. “Correct.”

“And yet you and your brother escaped.” It was a statement.

“Correct.” Said Clary, holding her head high, like a true Shadowhunter.

“How?” asked the Inquisitor, and now Clary shook, the sword slashing in the skin of her hand.

“I do not know.” She said, wincing in pain.

“Lies!” bellowed Imogen, and Clary flinched. 

“I used a rune!” she answered then, and Imogen shook her head again.

“Another lie. No rune of the grey book could be stronger than an anti-rune.” She said, and Izzy watched droplet od blood falling on the ground.

“It worked.” Said Clary through gritted teeth, and Izzy had never seen someone so fierce. The entire room was on edge, half on Imogen’s side, and half disgusted by her.

“Lies.” Said Imogen, and Jace looked ready to punch his own grandmother. Alec was looking worriedly at Magnus.

“I am not lying!” gasped Clary, and that was enough.

“Enough!” called Magnus, and Sebastian stood up, his face flushed in anger. But it was Izzy who reached Clary first, glaring at Imogen Herondale. “Let her go now!” she ordered, and she saw her mother and father looking at her in horror.

The Inquisitor made to say something, but the Consul, Lydia Branwell, looked at her. “It is enough, Inquisitor.” She said, and Imogen stepped back. Brother Zachariah snatched the sword back, and Clary fell on the floor, her hands bleeding. Sebastian made for her, but Izzy was determined. She took the red haired girl in her arms, and without looking back, left the Clave.

Jace stared at the retreating back of Isabelle, and turned to look at Alec with wide eyes. “That is the most badass thing I’ve ever seen Izzy do, and I’ve seen her in battle.” He told him, and even Alec _But-The-Rules-Are-Important_ Lightwood was grinning. “Perhaps the Lightwood name may be restored.”

The consul interrupted the whisper that had shook the room as Clary and Izzy had left with a stern look. “May we proceed?” she asked, and a Silent Brother appeared next to Magnus. 

The man seemed awfully smiley. “Thank you, Brother Zachariah.” He said, taking the drink out of the Silent Brother’s hand. Then he dawned it. He made a face.

“What is your name?” asked the Consul, and Magnus looked at her with a smirk on his face.

“Magnus Bane.” He answered easily, and many whispers invaded the room.

Lydia continued. “Please speak now, Warlock.”

Magnus gave Sebastian a reassuring grin and stepped forward.

“The Uprising. One of the most terrible wars to shake the Shadow World.” He started, ignoring the whispers that started the moment he opened his mouth. “Mundanes, Shadowhunters and Downworlders died for the thirst of power and the need of control that came from a small group of Shadowhunters. It broke families, destroyed accords, wrecked alliances. But at the same time, it brought people together; people who would have never other ways even spoken to each other fought side by side to stop this madness. I saw Jackson Branwell and the warlock Catarina Loss fighting side by side. I saw the werewolf Martin Stevens risking his life for the Truebloods. And I saw Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern coming in the middle of the night and saving my life.”

At this, the entire room erupted in chaos. Magnus held his head up, and continued once silence was restored in the room. “He was different than I’ve always believed him to be. He saved my _life_. He brought me to his own house, and his wife cared for me until I was ready to fight. And she had been pregnant with Clary, at the time. I remember Sebastian, so young and innocent: a _kid_. No matter what his father or his mother did, he was a kid.So when he and Clary, a _three years old Clary,_ fell through a portal in Ragnor Fell’s house, scared and so _utterly_ _alone_ in the world, claiming that their parents had just been attacked and possibly _murdered_ by Hodge Starkweather, how could I possibly not offer my help? How could I possibly not save those children, especially after their mother’s dying wish was for me to look after them?” 

He didn’t have anything left to say, and neither did anyone else in the room. It was clear that they had all made up their minds before he started speaking, and were now looking for something else to say. The Inquisitor stood up and Magnus groaned, because she seemed to be hell-bent in making everyone’s life harder than it already was.

Imogen Herondale gave Magnus a condescending smile. “I think we all can agree that the warlock Magnus Bane did a _great_ service to the Nephilim community.” Magnus could feel the but coming miles away. “However, I ought to argue that now it should be better for Clarissa Adele and Sebastian Jonathan Morgenstern to spend some time with their own. I suggest that they are placed under the care of an Institute.” She said, and Magnus stared at the old hag in disbelief.

Because that was a low blow. Sebastian looked outraged. “Excuse me? You have zero control over us, we don’t belong to the Clave!” He bellowed, and he really shouldn’t have said that, because that was the entire thing. They were Shadowhunters, by Law they belonged to the Clave.

Imogen smiled, obviously aware of this, if the smile she gave Magnus was anything to go by. “According to the Law, you do.” She reminded him, and Sebastian glared at her.

Magnus licked his lips. “Sebastian is not a minor, he can choose where he wants to live. And there is now Law about living with a Downworlder. He’s 18, and Clary’s is his only blood relative.” He announced, and Imogen snorted.

“His sister is a minor.” She glanced between the two of them. “Sebastian Morgenstern would you really pick living with the warlock over living with your sister in a safe institute?” She asked.

Magnus simply glared at the woman, but he wasn’t going to hold against him whatever his final choice was. “The New York Institute?” Asked the platinum haired boy and Magnus almost rolled his eyes at his naivety.

Imogen pressed her lips in a thin line. “The first Institute that becomes available.” She said, and Magnus knew she was going to send them far off somewhere. But he had something on her. But he had a perfect arm that he hadn’t used yet. If Imogen Herondale thought he was going to give up on the two Morgensterns, she should think again.

“Before you make any rash decision, Consul, allow me to make two points.” He started and Lydia Branwell nodded, ignoring the Inquisitor indignity. “Firstly, as Clary and Bastian have already said, their mother’s last wish was for them to live with me.” A last word and your word of honour were two of the most important things for a Shadowhunter, and they were almost law for everyone. Imogen was aware of this and glared. Many Nephilim on her side fidgeted nervously.

Magnus smiled pleasantly, taking out of his suit one of this documents from Amatis’ house. “Second, this real document written in Jocelyn Fairchild’s handwriting clearly says who her legal caretaker is.” He announced, and Imogen froze.

Sebastian turned to look at Magnus with a little hope in his eyes while the entire room seemed to be holding their breath. Consul Branwell motioned for the Silent Brother to check, and Brother Zachariah approached the table to check the paper. When he spoke, he sounded almost amused. “It is real. And the caretaker’s name is Magnus Bane.” He said.

For a moment all Magnus could see was Imogen’s furious face and he let her see his catlike eyes as he unabashedly grinned at her. And then the people on his side erupted, Tessa Gray clapping with them and Sebastian was suddenly all in his personal space hugging the warlock fiercely. “I don’t know how you got these, but thank you, and I love you.”

Imogen looked at the Consul, hoping in support. “Consul Branwell….” She started, but the Consul sent her a death glare. “You have to concede that he has rightful rights over Clarissa Morgenstern, and that Sebastian is an adult and is allowed to stay if he so wishes.” She announced, and looked down at Magnus. “You won the case, and since the two children have yet to do anything against the Law, you may go with the Angel’s favour.”

Sebastian planted a kiss on his cheek. “The best warlock in the world, I love you so much.” He announced kissing his cheek and leaving a little drool. Magnus didn’t care. He made gun fingers at the Inquisitor and winked, mouthing “Boom.”

Because he was the best.

* * *

Raphael looked around his room, unable to even summon a smile on his face. Everything had been spotlessly cleaned by him, and the bed remade so that it seemed like it really was an hotel room. He supposed that Camille would soon enough find someone to fill the room with. He wasn’t sure how much he cared.

He had packed the majority of the clothes and put them away, mixing his expensive coats with the scarce number of cheap t-shirts Simon had left behind. The desire of crying was strong, but he wouldn’t. He had shed too many tears, more tears than he had in his entire lifetime.

Lily had told him; she had explained it to him when he made the boy change. That he was a fledgling, a _nene_ , a baby, and his emotions where in overdrive. Raphael should have taken better care of him. Because of him, because of his lack of aptitude for being a leader, now Simon was dead.

And his Lily… his sweet little Lily who had decided to go and investigate on the rogue vampire for him since he couldn’t even breathe without his chest aching for Simon, and had yet to return. Another name to add to the list of what Raphael Santiago caused.

He was poisonous, people around him died, people who he loves fell cold and dead at his feet. And he could only watch and keep going, carry on with his life, like the weight of all those souls wasn’t crushing, like all that was happening didn’t emotionally destroy him, didn’t leave him damaged.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, reaching out to the guitar that Simon had left well hidden under the bed. When had he even taken the guitar to the hotel? 

It was a cheap guitar, used, but most importantly, it was Simon’s. Simon who spent such a long time with the guitar, playing it to Clary and to the masses, belting out notes from his favourite songs without a care in the world.

Simon, the most optimistic person he had ever seen, with the brightest smile on his face and his joy of life, Simon who meant everything to him.

He couldn’t think about Simon’s death without feeling pain in his heart, without connecting it to Elliot and Lily’s disappearances. 

The two of them didn’t believe Simon was dead. Whenever a member of the clan died, the vampire clan should be able to feel it. They should all be able to feel pain at its sudden death. That was what Camille told them. But Simon died, and Lily didn’t even know until she woke up, startled awake by Raphael’s agonizing screams.

But Camille must have been wrong, because how could have Simon survived that easily in the sun? How could Lily and Elliot be alive after spending so many nights and days away from the Clan? None of it made sense to Raphael.

He took the guitar in his hands, and started playing a low tune, Camisa Negra. Almost without thinking he started singing along with the song, eyes closed and fingers on the string.

“Mal parece que solo me quede,

Y fue pura todita tu mentira,

Que maldita mala suerte la mía,

Que aquel día te encontré.”

_ (It's a shame that I am alone _

_ purely because you lied _

_ and also because of my damned bad luck _

_ on the day that I first met you). _

He didn’t really think the words of the song. But he could relate to the feeling of being completely alone, to the feeling of your first love leaving you.

“Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor

Yo quede moribundo y lleno de dolor,

Respire de ese humo amargo de tu adiós,

Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo…”

( _From drinking the malevolent poison of your love_

_ I remain near death and full of sorrow, _

_ still breathing the bitter smoke of your goodbye, _

_ and since you left, all I have is.. _ .)

Because loving Simon had cause all of this, but Raphael would never go back, he would never give it up for anything else. If he could go back in time, he wouldn’t change a single one of his choices.

 

Tengo la camisa negra

Porque negra tengo el alma,

Yo por ti perdí la calma

Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

( _I have a black shirt_

_ to match the darkness in my soul _

_ I have completely lost my cool over you, _

_ Lost it right up to my bed _ .)

Vlad knocked at the door, a look of anguish on his face. After Lily and Elliot, Vlad was Raphael’s closest vampire friend. The vampire smiled at the other, but Vlad didn’t return the smile.

“Camille says it’s time.” He said, and them came in closer to Raphael. “Raph, we can still get away, find you somewhere to hide, you can still-”

The former head of the clan arched an eyebrow at him. “I could. But I won’t. Let’s go.” He pressed, walking out of the room, Vlad trailing after him. Before they could step into the lounge of the hotel, Vlad grabbed his arm.

“You are all leaving me.” He said, and Raphael closed his eyes. He knew that Vlad was not above using this as a way to blackmail him or whatnot, but he couldn’t crumble now. God willingly, today he was going to see Simon again.

Vlad let go of him and disappeared inside one of the rooms. Raphael knew he couldn’t stand to watch him die, and he didn’t blame him as he made his way towards the window.

Camille must have already given her twisted explanation for Raphael’s demise, but still the Clan looked at him with fresh tears in their eyes and pure fear at the thought of losing him. Raphael bowed to them, to his family, to his friends.

He was wearing his best suit, his hair was plain and without gel and his cross was golden against his chest. He was going to death like a happy man, like a good catholic that he was. He didn’t care where he was going to end up: he just wanted Simon.

“Adios.” Said Raphael in a low voice, and then started walking towards the open window, where the sun was hung high. He had thought he would never see the sun again.

A smile spread across his face one last time. And then he jumped out of the window, while cries of pain and sorrow filled the Hotel Dumort once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, but I'm finally BACK! I will try and update more frequently from now on I promiseeeee   
> I had exams, but I am free now


	12. 12. Dance with somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are spilled, old friends make a reappearance and a prophecy is seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance with somebody by Whitney Houston

             

**12\. Dance with somebody**

 

 

Jace spent at least 10 minutes getting away from Imogen, who seemed angrier and clingier than usual. Alec was patiently waiting behind him, even though he clearly wanted to follow the warlock from before. Finally, Consul Branwell approached the Inquisitor, and Jace slipped away from Imogen Herondale.

“Don’t say a word.” He hissed to Alec, who was looking at him like he found the entire thing deeply amusing. Alec grinned, and then they finally reached the house that Jia Penhallow had lent to Magnus and the two Morgenstern.

Once inside, they found a little celebration already in progress. Magnus was drinking something with Tessa Gray and Ragnor Fell, while Izzy was so close to Clary that the red head was almost sitting on her lap. Sebastian was sitting not too far away from his sister, and seemed to be glaring at an empty space next to him. He looked up when he saw Alec and Jace walking in the room, but quickly looked away again, busying himself with his phone. Jace knew for a fact that phones did not work properly in Idris, but swallowed away the hurt and sat next to Izzy.

“That was so fucking badass.” He told the girl, and she winked at him, arms never leaving Clary’s shoulders.

“She healed just fine, thank god. But honestly, your grandmother is awful.” She complained. Clary frowned at him.

“The Inquisitor is your grandmother?” she asked, and Jace shrugged, his eyes still slipping to where Sebastian was blatantly ignoring him.

Magnus interrupted them, sitting next to Sebastian and pushing him in the empty space on the couch. The blond boy yelped as if he had just knocked into someone, and Clary stifled a laugh, and promptly looked away. Magnus’ eyes narrowed at the two siblings, but they both refused to meet his eyes. “Doesn’t matter who’s uncle is who. I have a great idea!” he intoned. 

Tessa looked at him in suspicion, while Ragnor groaned. “Here we go again.” Grumbled the green warlock. Magnus flipped him off.

“We should party. We won a case, we are supposed to be out partying!” Sebastian’s eyes lit up at that, immediately sitting upright and grinning widely at the warlock. Clary tried to get more comfortable on the couch, pretending to groan in pain.

“I’m still oh so sick. I think I should recover and that the party is a bad idea.” Said the red head. Sebastian threw a pillow at her and ignored her.

“I know a place.” He said to Magnus, both of them smirking in delight.

Tessa cleared her throat. “I am not sure that a party is a great idea.” She said.

Ragnor nodded. “A party is an awful idea. There is no reason to party. We should be getting ready to leave in a week or so.”

Sebastian sighed, making a show of sitting back down and glancing out of the window. “I mean, I was going to invite Brother Zachariah too…” he didn’t need to finish.

“Well, I mean, a party wouldn’t even be actually that bad now, would it?” rushed Tessa, her cheeks going a little pink.

Magnus glanced at her with an amused expression, before schooling his face back into a stern look. “I mean, if you approve…?” Ragnor shook his head, but Tessa was already nodding, still blushing a little. “Well then, Ragnor, you’ve been outvoted 2-1, we win and you lose, ah! Eat a cabbage.”

Ragnor huffed. “I’ll have you know-” he started, but was interrupted when the front door opened and three teenagers walked inside the room.

The one in front was a tall girl with dark hair and fox like features. Jace remembers seeing her and her friends at the Clave while they were discussing Clary and Sebastian. She was wearing a leather complete and grinning at Sebastian. 

The girl behind was blonde and slightly taller. She had some elvish look on her that made Jace think that she had some sort of Fair Folk heritage in her somewhere. She was looking at them curiously, and had a hand on the dark haired girl, as if trying to restrain her in case she did something.

The last boy was standing a little in apart, with blonde locks and a curios expression on his face. When he noticed Clary, his mouth curved into a more natural smile. Clary frown deepened instead.

Magnus was the first to recover from their irruption in the room and smile pleasantly at them. “Who are you and what do we owe the this visit to?” she asked, and the first girl just smiled sunnily.

“Oh, I live here. I’m Aline Penhallow.” She explained, and something seemed to click on Sebastian’s face. He stood up and glanced at the girl, a huge genuine smile appearing on his face. Jace couldn’t help the disgruntled feeling he got. Sebastian never smiled at him like that.

“Holy shit, really? Aline?” he asked, and the girl shrugged out of the blonde’s grip and flung herself at him, hugging him. 

“Yup, it’s all me.” She laughed, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

Jace looked around, and found Magnus and the warlocks looking at the blond boy with fondness. Izzy and Alec were just as dumbfounded as Jace. The blonde boy walked up to Clary and offered her a smile. “Hey, Clary.” He greeted.

She looked at him shyly. “Mark, uh, right? Ehi.” She said in the end, reaching out to give him a brief hug. He looked at her almost as shyly, and Jace couldn’t help a snort. They were totally adorable.

Sebastian stepped away from Aline, finally, who flung herself at Clary and pushed Mark out of the way. “Holy shit, Clary!” she said, kissing the girl on both cheeks. The red head stared at her wide eyed, but Aline held her tight. “I haven’t seen you since you were like a very small bean of fluff. You are all pretty and shit now.” She complimented.

Clary wrinkled her nose. “Thanks?”

Mark gave a laugh, but just smirked when Clary pouted at him. The last girl smiled. “Clary, Sebastian.” She said. The blond boy rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist.

“Damn, Helen. Just as beautiful as the last time I saw you.” He greeted charmingly, kissing her cheeks. She flicked him on the nose. 

“Still as annoyingly charming and Casanova as you were as a baby, I see.” She answered, and he blushed smirking. She turned her smile on Clary, and the girl was suddenly in her arms, wrapping herself around Helen like a small monkey.

Izzy stiffened a little next to him, while Sebastian, Aline and Mark beamed at the sight. “Helen!” almost squealed the girl, and the blonde laughed. 

“Missed you too, chipmunks. I knew you weren’t dead.” She answered brightly, peppering her face with kisses. “My little Clary.”

Sebastian flashed a smirk at Mark, and threw an arm around both him and Aline. “Suddenly we have 100 more reasons why to party. Whatcha say now, Clarissa?” he asked.

Clary didn’t turn around, let alone let go of Helen. “Party hard!” she called excitedly and Ragnor sat down with a huge sigh. There wasn’t anything more he could do, really.

* * *

Simon was silent as he watched Clary walking around the room, the clothes that Lily had forced her to buy on the floor and a hair straightener in her hands. She was happier than he had seen her since her meeting with the Clave a few days ago, and she almost seemed _excited_ for this party.

Almost as if she could hear him sulking in the background, she turned around towards him. “Si? What’s wrong?” she asked, combing her hair first.

Simon twirled a lock of hair around his finger, frowning a little at her. “Why are you even straightening it? Curly hair rocks.” He decided, and she hit him with the brush.

“I like my hair straight. Since I’m not.” She half joked, but Simon just arched an eyebrow at her. She blushed a little. “Well… Helen used to comb it straight when we were younger, and it was really nice and uhm… yeah.”

Simon almost smirked. “So you wanna get all pretty for Helen?”

She pulled a face. “Nasty. Helen is like an older sister. I might have hero worshipped her a little when we were younger, though.”

Simon pretended to be interested in his fingers. “What about Izzy?”

Clary chocked on air and hit herself in the head with the straightener, and then proceeded to nearly fall of the bed. The brunette laughed out loud at that, watching her scramble back on the bed and glare at him. “Oh fuck, you totally have a crush! This is so great!”

She huffed, but didn’t look at him in the face. “I don’t have a crush.” Simon just stared at her until she let out another sigh. “It’s just… She stood up to the Clave and carried me out just like that and it was… Nice.” She finished lamely, staring straight up ahead.

Simon tried to keep a composed face, but damn was it hard when she acted like this. “Nice?”

Clary seemed to be considering her words carefully. “She is nice. Like, she’s lonely, but also brave, you know? And she’s pretty. Aesthetically pleasing. And maybe…. I don’t know, I would… If she were to kiss me, I wouldn’t punch her.” Simon just laughed it off, but she looked at him earnestly. “ _Si_. I kinda… I kind of want to kiss her. But it’s not big deal.” She rushed, but this was enough to make Simon stop in his tracks. Because this was huge.

Clary didn’t do the whole romantic thing. Hell she didn’t even do the whole sexual thing. She mostly acted like no one in the world was worthy of her (which Simon secretly agreed on) and had never expressed any attraction to someone else before. The one and only person she had admitted to liking, was an angel, for god’s sake!

He told her as much. “No big deal? Clary, this is the first person you have actually had a crush on since forever! The only other person you’ve ever liked was an angel!”

Clary chewed on her lower lip, blushing a little. “Well, Izzy does kind of look like an angel, doesn’t she?”

Simon laughed at this. “Damn, you’ve got it real bad.” (Izzy did look like an avenging warrior, but Simon liked his balls where they were and was not going to admit it)

Clary shrugged, embarrassed. “Yeah, but you and Raph-” she stopped abruptly, looking chagrined at the way Simon’s face fell at the mention of his sire and former boyfriend.

The vampire blinked away the tears welling up in his eyes and took a couple of breaths that he didn’t need. He couldn’t afford to think about Raphael. It was bad enough that he couldn’t even feel him anymore through their vampire bond without having to think about his perfect face or his perfect smile or his awful taste in movies or-

“Simon, I think you should send him a fire message.” Said Clary. Simon’s eyes snapped on her and he shook his head mutinously. They had had that talk countless times before. She would tell him that he should try and contact the Vampire Head Clan. He would tell her that he couldn’t just send him a message after what happened and that they needed a face to face. This time, she put down the hair products and glared at him.

“Simon, if the situations were reversed” he let down a whimper that she ignored “would you want him to ignore you? To wait until you come face to face? What dumb things would you do meanwhile?!”

He glared back at her, ignoring the feeling of hurt in his chest. “Raphael is older, okay, he can take care of himself! He’s not worried, okay? Sad, maybe, perhaps, but not worried.”

Clary stood up on her feet, looking at him from her vantage point. “How can you say that he’s not worried, what is wrong with you? He loves you, Simon, whatever happened is something that can be fixed and-”

“HE THINKS I’M DEAD!” Exploded the vampire in the end, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. “He thinks I’m dead, how can he be worried about someone who should not even be alive someone-” He cut off at the look Clary was giving him, the fear in her eyes.

She slowly sat back down, close but not touching, concern etched on her face. “Simon, tell me what did you do. Why does Raphael think you’re dead? You said you were out with some other vampires, Simon, and that you stayed out too late.” The vampire said nothing. “You lied.” Clary seemed to contemplate that for a second, before taking another breath. “Okay. Si, it’s okay. Let’s do something else. You get ready, I’ll put the rune back on you and we’ll go dancing.” He tried to say something, but she held up a hand and kept talking. “Then, after that, once you are okay, we will talk. And we will fix it. We will fix it, Simon, Okay?”

The brunette stared at the girl for a few seconds. He stared at his best friend, taking in her concerned expression and the determined light in her eyes. He took a deep breath and unconsciously leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against hers. “Okay.”

* * *

Despite her wariness, Clary had let Sebastian and Simon convince her to attend the party nevertheless. The vampire was dancing, invisible to everyone else, but her and her brother, and he was ridiculous. No one could be that awful in real life, he had to be kidding her.

Sebastian had disappeared once they got to Lake Lynn where the party was going to take place, Aline Penhallow in tow just like the old times. There weren’t many people invited, and she would probably be able to find them just fine if she wanted to but preferred not to bother as she danced alone at the edge of the party.

“Still shy of being around people you don’t really know?” asked a voice next to her, and Clary smiled even before opening her eyes.

“I am not hiding. I am just… strategizing.” She told the girl, who laughed. Her blonde hair was as straight as usual and she was wearing a simple black dress that made her eyes shine brighter. She looked ethereal.

Helen took her hand in hers, still grinning. “Come on, little one, let’s dance!” she commanded, and Clary grinned right back, letting the older girl set the pace to the song.

“I am like one year younger than you.” She pointed out for the sake of it, as she twirled around with Helen. The blonde girl ignored her as they danced around. “What about Aline?” she asked then, and Helen nearly tripped over her own feet.

She stared at Clary with huge eyes, and the red head just arched an eyebrow, looking smug. Helen looked around her for a second, making sure no one was too close and then moved closer to Clary. “Is it that obvious? How do you know?” 

Clary smirked. “I have eye for these things. And also, you were always kinda in love with her, weren’t you? You never liked my brother that much, but always went around with them when you could. I did the maths.” Helen grimaced, and ran a hand through her hair. 

“I forget how smart you are, sometimes.” She settled on, and took Clary’s hand again to dance. The red head just arched another eyebrow, and Helen gave her a weak shove in retaliation. “She doesn’t see me like that. It’s cool.” She explained, making her do a spin.

Clary looked at her sceptically. “I’m pretty sure she does have a crush on you and just doesn’t know how to address it.” She informed her. “That and she doesn’t know you like her back.”

Helen rolled her eyes. “I am the most obvious person on Earth. What do you think I’ve been doing all these years, if not pining after her?” she asked, almost pouting.

Clary just laughed. “Trust me, I’ve seen how bad you’re pining after her. It’s almost like my friend Simon all over again.” Her eyes darted towards the area where Simon was bobbing his head along with the music, drinking away from other people’s eyes. She bit down on her lip, and turned back toward Helen. “I’ve seen how he is with the guy he’s in love with. How they both were. So trust me on this, just tell her how you feel.”

Helen still didn’t seem convinced. “She had a huge fat crush on your brother, though. What makes you think that she won’t take the chance, this time?” she asked.

Clary grimaced and nodded towards were a blond boy was dancing with another young Shadowhunter. “Trust me: I know my brother.”

* * *

Jace was not having fun. The party was great, okay he could give them that, but there weren’t that many people. Which meant that it wasn’t hard seeing what everyone else was up to. Which meant, he basically had front row view of Sebastian and Aline flirting and giggling with each other.

He almost missed when Alec appeared next to him, too busy glaring daggers at the couple. “Want something to drink?” asked the black-haired Lightwood.

Jace shook his drink in front of Alec’s face. “I’m covered.” Only then he noticed the look on his parabatai’s face. “Alec? Are you okay?” he asked, turning to face him fully.

Alec gave him a lopsided smile. “Nothing goes past your eye, eh?” he muttered, before sighing. “I’m confused.” He confessed. He took a sip of his drink, while Jace nodded at him to continue. “It’s Magnus.” Explained the boy.

Jace turned around to glare at where the warlock was holding court with the two other warlocks. “Do you want me to go and confront him?” 

Alec rolled his eyes at him. “It’s not his fault, you idiot. I just…” he scowled at the drink in his hands. “I asked him for a dance, all right? And he said yes, but you have to answer one question before. And obviously I agreed. But… I couldn’t answer it.” He explained.

The blond moved closer to him. “And what was the question?”

Blue eyes met his steadily. “He asked me why was I pursuing him. If it was because I genuinely liked him, because he was the first guy who seemed interested in a relationship with him or because he was someone that my parents dislike.” Jace grimaced, but Alec shrugged. “And obviously he said that he’d dance with me only if the answer was the first one, and who can blame him? I really don’t know what I want.”

Jace put an arm around his shoulders, bumping their heads together. “You’re a smart boy. You will figure this out.”

Alec glared at him half-heartedly. “You are really awful at giving advices, anyone ever told you that?” he asked, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and hugging him.

“Nope, they are too busy gloating about the fact that they got advice from the great and amazing Jace Herondale.” He sniffed, making the other boy chuckle.

“By the way, what did you to Sebastian? Don’t turn around,” he stopped him “but he’s like staring at us weird. Is he jealous or something?”

Jace didn’t turn around, but glared at his drink. “I am pretty sure he doesn’t care enough to be jealous. It’s not like we’re together or anything.” Alec raised an eyebrow. “We just kissed. And made out. And then he ignored my existence, which stings: usually I’m the one who ignores other people’s existence.”

Alec seemed surprised. “So you like him?” he asked, aiming for subtle and failing miserably.

Jace rolled his eyes, standing back up. “Fuck off. Let’s dance.” He ordered.

* * *

“Yo, Sebastian?” called Aline’s voice, as the dark haired girl appeared in front of him with two cups filled with a weirdly coloured drink in her hands. He grinned at her, and she winked back. “Thanks for the advice with Helen.” 

He shrugged, putting an arm around her shoulders as they made their way somewhere more secluded. He could feel Clary’s disapproving eyes on his back, and ignored her, sitting down next to where Simon was. Aline sat on the other side.

Aline put her feet on his lap with a smirk. “No, really. I noticed her a few months ago, and she’s just… she doesn’t seem invested in me? I don’t know, she’s really pretty, she could easily have anyone.”

“She managed to resist my charm,” said the blond, affronted. “Obviously she has someone else on her mind.” Simon snorted next to him, and Sebastian glared at him from over his drink.

“Talking about charm.” Said the dark haired girl, eyes glinting as she turned to look at him. “What about the fact that my childhood dream was to get one kiss by you?” she wiggled her eyebrows, making the older boy snort.

“Was it now.” He asked, eyes twinkling in amusement.

She elbowed him in the stomach. “It was, you know. Come on, do it.” She whined, and he gave another laugh, ignoring Simon who was making faces next to them.

He turned to face Aline and took her face in his hands, never breaking eye contact with her. She didn’t blush, just stared at him expectantly and groaning when he kissed her cheek instead of her lips. He laughed again. 

“Have you never read a book or seen a movie? You know exactly what would happen if I were to kiss you right now. Helen would appear, miscommunication would happen and shit would go down.” He said dramatically. Aline pouted, but let him help her on his feet.

“Dream crasher and party pooper!” she called, and he turned around to tell her how very untrue those words were. He turned around, and opened his mouth, but she wasn’t behind him anymore. There was no one behind him.

Only then he noticed the stillness and the lack of noise around him. Everything was eerily quiet. The moon was high in the sky and everything was still. Sebastian reached inside his jacket and pulled out a kindjal. The night was cold.

He scowled at the place around him, finally starting to walk closer to the water. Lake Lynn was flowing undisturbed, the mirror of the Mortal Instruments. He heard the creak of a branch, and looked up in time to see a boy standing there, grinning up at him. He looked like an elf, and was staring at Sebastian with wide unblinking green eyes.

“Who are you? What is happening?” he asked, as the green eyed boy walked towards him smirking and tilting his head to the side.

“Uoy era Naitsabes Nretsnegrom.” Spoke the creature, his voice barely more than a chirp.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in confusion. He knew a couple of words from most downworlders language (and one demonic language that Magnus made him promise to never use), but that didn’t sound like anything he had ever heard before. “I don’t understand.” He said.

The creature rolled his eyes. His skin was yellow and if he were to need to hide, he could completely hide in the trees. “Ruoy retsis si Assiralc Nretsnegrom. Drol Nretsnegrom sah railucep setsat.” he added, studying Sebastian with his unnaturally green eyes. “Era ouy ydaer?” he asked.

Sebastian looked at him helplessly, still clutching the blade in his hands. “I have no clue what you are saying.” 

The creature grinned, and for a moment all Sebastian could focus on were the pearly white razors in his mouth. Then it moved, quicker than anything Sebastian had ever seen and fucking pushed him, making him fall straight into Lake Lynn.

Normally Sebastian was a pretty quick swimmer, but this was Lake Lynn. The lake from where a fucking angel had risen, the lake were no fish could even live. There was nothing but death in Lake Lynn.

He tried to moved his feet and arms, flailing a little, but everything hurt and everything was dark, _and Sebastian couldn’t see, he couldn’t breathe, and he didn’t know where Clary was, and he was going to die and he was drowning, his lungs hurt, his throat clenched and he couldn’t, he couldn’t…_

For a moment everything went dark, and Sebastian thought this was it. He was dead. And then light shone from everywhere, and there was a man standing next to him.

He was wearing a white suit and standing next to Sebastian with a bright smile. His hair was long and dark and his eyes, they were like carbon. “God?” he asked, and was surprised that he could speak at all. His throat didn’t even hurt, when minutes prior he had been certain he was dying.

The man laughed, which was certainly anti-climactic. “Tried that, didn’t work out.” He confided and chuckled, like it was an inside joke. He moved his arm, probably to help him on his feet, and Sebastian’s eyes focused on the man’s hand. On the ring with the letter **M** engraved in it. Then he let him pull him up.

“Where are we? Is Clarissa okay?” he asked, and the man glanced at him speculatively.

“Sebastian Johnathan Morgenstern. Can’t say I’m not honoured. It’s an honour, finally meeting the sword of Heaven.” He told him, completely ignoring his question.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. “ _Sword of_ …? Whatever, where am I? Where is my sister? And everybody else?” he demanded, but his vision shook.

The man was moving around and Sebastian couldn’t focus on him anymore.  “Look around you.”

And his breath hitched in his throat. There was no image that he could focus on, but he had lived with Clary enough to understand the meaning of the shapes and colours around him. 

_ Pain. Loss. Sorrow. War. Blood. Regret _ .

**_ Death _ ** .

They swirled all around him, with the flash of happiness and brightness and they vortexed around him faster, and faster, and faster… Mocking him with words they couldn’t speak, taunting him in voices that didn’t exist.

“ _The road ahead of you is sharp and filled with pain, Sebastian Morgenstern. You’ll shine among the chaos, fighting the enemies like the true Sword of Heaven that you are. The bloodbath will only end when the Sword and the Shield of Heaven appear on the battlefield, glorious and indomitable_.” Everything was shaking and moving quicker, and Sebastian was starting to feel dizzy. It was too much, everything was too much, the noise, the colours, the voices, the whispers.

** Ave Atque Vale, Sebastian Johnathan Morgenstern ** .

Sebastian screamed.

* * *

Sebastian opened his eyes, the noise of the party sounding stronger in his ears. Someone was holding him up, and he could see Aline and Clary with Izzy and Simon. They were in a secluded angle, along with Mark and Alec. Sebastian blinked up at them. 

“Holy shit, never pull something like that again!” hissed Clary, hugging him tightly. He staggered back, but two firm arms held him upright. His throat hurt and his head was pounding in pain. All he wanted to was lay down and sleep for a century or two.

“What happened?” he asked, directing the questions to Aline. She was the last person he was talking two before… whatever the hell was that, happened.

Aline scowled at him. “You just stood up to get a drink, I think. And then you went… I don’t know, blank, like you weren’t even seeing us, and you stopped breathing at one point, and then you screamed. If it wasn’t for Jace…” she trailed off.

Clary let him go and gave him a look. He was familiar with that. We will talk later. He gave a small nod, and she stepped back, Izzy moving automatically closer to her.

Only then he noticed who he was leaning on for support, and jerked away. Jace just glared at him. “Are you going to tell us what was that about?” he asked him instead.

Sebastian scowled right back at him. “No.” he said simply, and started walking, waving away the others concern, but not pushing Simon away when the vampire started following him. “Just enjoy your party. I’m going to sleep.”

Clary watched him leave with a small frown on her face. “I wonder what happened?”

Jace shrugged right past her, hands clenched into fists. “I don’t know. And personally? I don’t care.” He answered, ignoring the bitter taste that the lie left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, guys, I'm so sorry. This update is longer because of how long I made you wait, I'm so sorry.  
> Please, FEEL FREE TO COME AND DEMAND UPDATES ON TUMBLR, CAUSE I JUST SPEND TIME PROCASTINATING ON THE BLUE SITE IF NO ONE TELLS ME


	13. 13. Thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian, Clary and Simon go to speak to Clary's old friend, while Magnus finds out painful news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of You by Mabel

Clary slipped out of her bed, where Izzy was still soundly asleep and smiled. Izzy looked so calm and sweet when she was asleep, and Clary wasn’t that much of a fool that she couldn’t tell. She pressed a kiss on her cheek like she had done many times to drunk Simon and Maia, and walked out of the room.

She stopped in the bathroom and got changed relatively quickly and then she was downstairs where Sebastian was already awake. She grinned at him. “Why are Morgensterns so easy to predict?” she asked him, and he huffed a laugh.

“Are we doing this?” he asked her instead, and she nodded.

By the time the two of them finally made their way towards the front door, Simon was already standing there, an arched eyebrow in place. “I knew it.” He announced, grabbing Clary’s arm and ignoring Sebastian’s pointed eye roll. Sebastian was a dick, and Simon was used to him doing rude shit. It was how they worked.

The trio quietly slipped out of the house, Simon no longer holding Clary but close enough that their shoulders touched. It wasn’t quiet for long.

“Are you going to tell me why Isabelle Lightwood was in your bed or am I going to have to ask?” finally said the blond shadowhunters, looking at his sister with an arched eyebrow. 

Clary huffed. “She was drunk yesterday, after the party, and she was about to start crying when I told her I was going to take her to her house, so I let her stay. It’s no big deal.”

Simon snickered, elbowing Sebastian. “She likes her.” he whispered loudly, yelping and avoiding Clary when she tried to hit him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at their antics. “Yeah, no shit. That’s exactly why I’m asking.”

The red head pulled a face. “Ew. I don’t put out on the first date, like someone else I know.” She told him, with a smirk firm in place.

Her brother glanced at her suspiciously, choosing to ignore the last part of her sentence. “The fact that the thought even entered your mind makes it suspicious as fuck already. You better stay safe and clean.”

“ _You_ giving her sex advice is wrong on so many levels.” Piped in Simon, suppressing the urge to laugh at the bitch face Clary was giving the other boy.

Sebastian sniffed. “I’m underappreciated here. I know stuff and I’m very mature, thank you very much.” 

Clary gave one single look at Simon, and they both started laughing at what he said like it was the joke of the century. Sebastian glared, hands on his hips as he stared at them both, but his lips were quirked in an attempt to suppress a smile.

“Oh, will you look at that. The two Morgenstern siblings.” A voice behind them made them both sober up, as Clary and Sebastian both stood up to face the intruder: Robert Lightwood.

The man was holding an old book in his hands, and he smiled pleasantly when they finally saw him, a smile that neither of the siblings reciprocated. He frowned at them. “Did no one teach you that it’s bad manners ignoring people?” 

Clary sneered. “Oh no, we’ve been taught not to speak to strangers; especially strangers that have a bad habit of helping killing teenagers and covering it up.”

Robert Lightwood’s smile disappeared, and his lips thinned. “I had no hand in Hodge’s murder attempt.” He promised, but neither of the two looked inclined to believe him.

Sebastian shrugged, crossing his arms around his chest. “I don’t believe you, but I guess you have the benefit of doubt. But I have a pretty good idea as in what you’ve done to Magnus, so…”

Something like regret and anger flashed on the man’s face. His entire body language changed, going from mild behaviour to a predator who wants to take down a very big prey. “Magnus is just another Downworlder. They are all liars, all-”

“All better than you. And keep Magnus’ name out of your mouth, you are nothing but another stupid shadowhunter. Lightwood? Who even knows who the Lightwoods are?” spat Clary, making a step towards the shadowhunter, a hand on her kindjal.

He bared his teeth at her. “I am an important member of the Clave.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You are a member of the Clave that happily sold his comrades for a chance at a better future and whom none of them trust. You are just a pawn, no one really cares about you, or is intimidated by you.”

“Not even your own children like you.” Added the red head, enjoying the way the man recoiled at that like he’d been hit in the face.

He recomposed pretty quickly, a smirk suddenly right back in his face. “Sounds like you already made up your mind about me. But if you want one word of advice-”

Sebastian grabbed Clary’s hand. “No thank you, Clarissa, let’s go.”

They stepped to his right and made to leave, when Robert spoke again. “What would you father say, Sebastian Morgenstern? He was a fan of the tactic keep your friends close and your enemies close-” he was on the floor in a second flat, holding a hand on his busted nose.

The blond Morgenstern glared at him, holding his clenched fist still in the air with a menacing air. “You keep my father’s name out of your fucking mouth.” He snarled, Clary looking impassive next to him.

Robert Lightwood held his nose in his hands as he stood, grimacing at the blood tickling down his fingers. “I was one of his most loyal-” he stopped abruptly, seemingly not to notice the way Sebastian and Clary’s faces were ablaze with anger. He blinked slowly and tilted his head to the side, listening in, eyes looking around intently. For a moment his eyes seemed to focus on Simon and the vampire shivered, but Robert didn’t even see him. 

Clary looked at him warily as he stood up, smoothing his face in a small smile. “Have a great day.” He said instead, still smirking as he made his way back to his house.

Neither Clary nor Sebastian said anything, but they had a sinking feeling in their gut that the smile was at their expenses.

* * *

When Magnus finally made his way downstairs, Ragnor was already there, dressed up and finishing off his breakfast. The warlock nodded at his friend, while Magnus just stood there watching him finish getting ready.

Ragnor Fell was not only a simple warlock. He was also the only warlock that taught in the Shadowhunters Academy, year after year, generation after generation, even if he hated it.

Shadowhunters Academy was the correspondent of a military School for mundanes. The students were Mundanes and Shadowhunters alike, to finally learn and train to become killer- ahem, Shadowhunters. At the end of the two years training, the mundane students would drink from the Mortal Cup, and finally become real Shadowhunters.

Ragnor hated it there. He hated teaching the super entitled Shadowhunters about history and about the Downworlders, because usually they came from families who despised what Downworlders were and what they represented.

But he did it, because someone had to do it, and Ragnor might be old and bitter, but he was also a _good_ person. He just was that kind of bitter old man.

Normally Magnus just couldn’t wait for his green friend to be out of the door, fishing out an agenda and filling it with all they could do while he was away. Normally that’s what he would do. But not today. Because he couldn’t shake the feeling that if Ragnor left, something terrible was going to happen.

“You can’t go.” Decided the warlock, abruptly. The older warlock arched on eyebrow at him. Magnus shook his head. “I am serious, Ragnor. You shouldn’t leave, you shouldn’t go. It’s wrong.” 

Ragnor shrugged, but his eyes were wary. “I know. Something _is_ wrong, I’ve been having _these_ … these weird dreams.” He looked at him in the eyes. “I know.”

The look in his eyes threw Magnus off. “You know. But you’re going to go anyway.” He concluded, and Ragnor nodded. Magnus gazed at him for a few seconds, eyes burning in each other’s. He sat down at one corner of the sofa. “Why?” he asked then, softly.

The older warlock came to stand next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You know it better than me.” He grimaced. “Sebastian and Clary already left, so do me a favour and say hi for me.”

Magnus heard all the words Ragnor wasn’t saying, but ignored them like he ignored the lump in his throat. “I will.” He proclaimed, stifling his surprise when the warlock wrapped his arms around him. Ragnor had never been really big on hugs: he hated them.

“You’re a good kid.” He said stepping back. Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, and didn’t even raise the bait at the ‘kid’. He just closed his eyes and kept breathing, and when he opened them again, there was just a letter on the table and Ragnor and his bad were gone.

The cat eyed warlock stared at the innocuous looking piece of paper that he was certain Ragnor had not even seen, incapable of moving. He didn’t want to touch it. He definitely did not want to read it. 

But he was Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and now, Clarissa Morgenstern’s official guardian. There were things that he must do now, thing that he can’t ignore no more. Responsibilities.

He picked up the paper and started reading.

* * *

Simon let out a loud gasp upon seeing the huge [Morgenstern Mansion](http://www.aboutbritain.com/images/attraction/big/big-7-14-201063349P3621155ntpl_51416.jpg) (“ _It is not mas grande del Hotel Dumort_!” was it bad that he could hear Raphael’s comments in his head like that?), walking at a slower pace than the other two as he gazed at it. Sebastian was busy looking at his sister, whose face was carefully blank even as her fingers shook. The gates opened the second she put her fingers on, and she quickly disappeared inside.

The vampire made to follow her, when the blond Morgenstern stopped him. “Simon? You know how I like you very much, and you’re like a brother to me?” he asked.

The brunet nodded. “Yeah…”

Sebastian gave him his snake like smile, the one he used with people he wanted to intimidate. Well, you can now put Simon down to intimidated and horny. What? Sebastian was _very_ good looking (“ _Que? Soy mas bonito que el, Simon what the hell?_!”). 

Unaware of what was going on in Simon’s head, the blond continued. “Well, I don’t know what exactly went on between you and Raphael, but: if we go back and I found out you hurt him, I’ll hurt you right back.” He promised, smirking and disappearing inside after his sister.

Did Simon ever say that Sebastian was actually terrifying? (“ _Eres un idiota. How the hell does little puny Sebastian scare you?_ ”) He never showed any emotion other than anger and amusement, and was fiercely protective of what was his. He never let anyone close in, and seemed content to just live with the warlocks, Clary and Raphael until he died (and Simon, although he would grumble the entire time).

Simon shook his head, avoided thinking about Sebastian’s words, or Raphael, or Raphael _and_ Sebastian’s words and followed him inside the huge house. He stopped for a moment at the entrance, taking in the visual.

The chairs were still scattered on the floors, and there were traces of what might have been food on the table. The living room wasn’t much better, stains of blood still etched on the walls and the carpets, forever staining it.

He found Clary and Sebastian in the library, the girl with her face hidden in his shirts, shoulders shaking a little. Sebastian was murmuring sweet nothings at her as he caressed her back, and Simon stayed where he was watching for afar.

Finally, the girl pulled herself back together and held out her hand to Simon.

This was why Simon admired her so much. She never gave in to her emotions, no matter where she was, who she was with or what was happening. She stood up straight, she kept fighting and she never bow down to someone. She was a warrior princess, and Simon wished he could be like her.

Sebastian instead looked at her with concern in his eyes, like he was worried for her. Simon didn’t understand, but let the red head pull him, as she easily identified a book and pulled it out.

“I found this entrance around the time when you started running off with Aline and Helen all the time. No one knows about it, really.” She said, as the sound of whirring started and the bookshelf moved to let space to a small entrance. She offered both of them a small smile. “Careful, now. It’s very tight.” 

Sebastian opened his mouth to make a comment, and both Simon and Clary glared at him, saying “No,” in unison. Sebastian pouted, as he followed her inside.

The place was dark, but Simon could sort of see where they were going, thanks to the vampire mojo (“ _Idiota, it’s not called vampire mojo_!”), but still walked down carefully, in case there was some sort of spell or trap waiting.

They could see a soft light coming from a few meters in front and Clary’s pace and heart quickened as she all but sprinted towards the light, dragging Simon with her. and then they finally stopped in front of the figure.

It was an angel. A freaking angel, and as a Jew, Simon was having seriously difficult times to understand that probably easy concept. Sebastian next to him stared at the creature in awe, while Clary fell at its feet, her eyes filled with tears, but not spilling any.

The angel was looking at them, was looking at her, and what he assumed was his mouth, curved up in a gentle smile. He didn’t open it, but his voice resounded in the small chamber. 

**_ You came back _ ** . Clary nodded fast, fingers digging in Simon’s palm, but the vampire didn’t complain (“ _Why would you complain about pain when you have a literal angel in front of you? Quieres morir?_ ”). “I did, I did. I wanted to come earlier, but I-”

**_ I know, young one _ ** _. _ She fell silent, contemplating the angel, taking in his form, his eyes, his hair, the ichor still dripping at his chains… that snapped her out of her reverie. “I can save you, now.” 

**_ I know _ ** . Without anything else, she stood up, her stele in one of her hands, and slipped out of Simon’s grasp.

Sebastian stood a little farther from them, still looking at the creature with his eyes wide open. It wasn’t usual for him, the amount of terror that gripped him when he looked at the angel. He was used to be strong, to be the bigger predator in every fight he had.

Even when they had been locked down in the New York Institute, he had not been this afraid. And having his sister so close to the angel? Did not help his nerves.

**_ I won’t hurt you _ ** . The angel’s voice suddenly sounded in his ears, and Sebastian looked up, heart beating faster in his chest. Clary was drawing some runes on the chains, and Simon stood close, behind her. Neither looked up at the words and the angel wasn’t even looking at him, but Sebastian knew he had spoken. And it had spoken to him.

“You know what to do.” Said a voice from behind, and Sebastian didn’t even need to look up to know it was the man from the day before, the man his sister talked about: Lord Morgenstern.

The angel was looking at the man with a strange joy in his eyes, and the man was staring back at him, almost nostalgic. “Please, Sebastian Morgenstern.”

Sebastian swallowed down the nervousness that gripped him and stood next to each other. Then, once Clary had finished her runes, he took out his kindjal.

The gash he inflicted to his palm wasn’t that big, and it would heal in a matter of minutes, if not second. He ignored Simon’s surprised yelp, and held eye contact with the angel as he bent and let the droplets of blood fall on the runes.

* * *

_ Dear Magnus Bane, _

_ How are you? I hope you are as good as ever.  _

_ Things have been pretty rough back on Earth. Something has awakened, something dark and twisted, and it’s out, once again, for Downworlders’ blood. _

_ It all started with Simon Lewis. We don’t blame him for what happened, the only thing we blame him for is what happened to Raphael. But I digress. _

_ The night Simon Lewis was born, something else was born, too. I remember when Raphael came home with the fledgling, he sent us to hunt another girl, that presumably had been turned too: Maureen Brown. _

_ Maureen had been savaged in a way that no vampire is allowed to ever do. The most disturbing thing? She doesn’t seem to have a sire. Not in the sense that she killed him; if what she says it’s true, this 14-year-old has been violated, injured, made almost mad with pain and somehow, turned. She woke up alone, Magnus. _

_ And then Simon Lewis, not more than a few days after being turned, killed himself. Yes, Magnus. Simon jumped out of a window in broad daylight to destroy what was left of him, sending Raphael, as you can guess, in a pit of pain, despair and self-loathing. _

_ For some reason, Lily and Elliott took off, left Dumort looking for someone, and have yet to return. No one has seen or heard of them, but I refuse to believe they are dead. I would know, Magnus. _

_ After this, Camille returned. She used the unstable time and overthrew Raphael easily, since at that point the vampire wasn’t even leaving his bedroom to drink. _

_ She executed him.  _

_ She allowed him to kill himself like a Christian, but it was her that made him do it. She might as well have done it herself. _

_ And then Maureen came, like a harpy on a mission, and murdered Camille Belcourt in front of the entire New York Clan. No buts nor ifs, the girl destroyed Camille, and then  _ ate _her bloody corpse. All she left were the bones._

_ The vampire Clan is under her control. And this is not all, unfortunately. _

_ Downworlders are disappearing. At the moment, the disappeared count: _

_ Maia Roberts and Jordan Kyle among the werewolves, Elliot Martinez, Lily Chen, Sarah Clarke from the vampires (although we presume that Sarah is dead), Lady Lodovica of the Seelie Court and Catarina Loss from the warlocks. _

_ Someone is out for Downworlders and Maureen is with them. _

_ It looks like dark times await us again. _

_ Yours sincerely _

_ Vladimir Hewitt  _

* * *

It was like being blown face first into a hurricane. The only good thing is that he instinctively grabbed Clary’s hand when everything started shaking and moving, or he would have lost her.

Images and scenes flashed before their eyes, sometimes too fast to grasp, or too slow.

He saw his mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, fighting off Hodge after they disappeared, and then stabbing his shoulder, before grabbing Lucian’s hand and running out.

They saw their father, Valentine Morgenstern, standing in a dark confined place, a dagger stuck in his body as he continued to bleed to death. Clary let out a cry at that, but Sebastian didn’t let her go.

They saw Lily Chen and Elliot curled instinctively around each other, so much pain, sorrow and tiredness etched in their forever young faces.

They saw Maureen Brown sitting on a throne made of bones, her face impossibly pale as she sipped a red hot drink.

They saw Ragnor Fell dropping on the ground, and calling out in pain, body shaking.

They saw Lucian Graymark standing in a library, with the name tag Luke Garroway, as he spoke with other werewolves, worry lines in his face. Sebastian gasped. “Lucian?!”

They saw a young boy, around Clary’s age, his hair dark blond sitting in a small cell, not hurt but completely filthy, blue eyes showing no sign of life.

They saw a battle, a battle of what looked like Shadowhunters against Downworlders, with the two of them right in the middle of it.

They saw the angel Ithuriel standing next to the man in the white suit, their similarities uncanny.

They saw Magnus sitting alone in the living room, hands over his face as he sobbed quietly.

And they saw Simon, on the floor, bleeding slowly from a lethal arrow stuck in his throat.

**_ Thank you for saving me _ ** , rung Ithuriel’s voice, as everything moved faster and started to disappear. **_Accept these gifts, and I shall be forever with you_**.

Clary opened her mouth to say something, but nothing left her lips. Everything vanished, leaving them standing outside the Morgenstern Mansion, with a dazed Simon behind them and two cards in front of them, shocking drawings on both of them: one was the Mortal Cup and the other was the Archangel Michael’s Sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU GUUYS HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHO LORD MORGENSTERN ACTUALLY IS?  
> uuuh???

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
